


La Fête d'Amour

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blacksmithing, Boys In Love, Class Differences, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Festivals, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Ever since he moved from his tiny country village to Criollo, the capital of Cacao Society, Renji Abarai has been making a name for himself as a blacksmith, all through forging weapons and demonstrating their capabilities in duels with his customers. When he is commissioned to craft a sword for none other than Duke Byakuya Kuchiki, who is in need of a brand new sabre before the annual Fête du Chocolat, Renji is eager to take up the commission and sets to crafting a weapon worthy of being wielded by the duke.Neither he nor Byakuya expect to find romance with each other, however. It just sort of happens.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Comments: 58
Kudos: 64





	1. Town Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Fête du Chocolat coming at the end of the month, an infectious joy spreads through the city of Criollo. On this day, Renji engages in three duels against his knightly customers, who have received new weapons from him, while Byakuya seeks to replace his own destroyed sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I have hit writer's block with my other "Midnight Hunters" story, and with this plot thread stuck in my mind, I decided that I must write it out. I apologize for the inconvenience.
> 
> This AU is based on the Cacao Society storyline in the mobile game Bleach Brave Souls. However, only a select few female and male characters were given Cacao Society versions. The girls who received such versions are Yoruichi, Halibel, Nanao, Momo, Soifon, and Riruka. And the guys who received these special versions are Urahara, Starrk, Tsukishima, Byakuya, Gin, and Hollow!Ichigo. 
> 
> Unfortunately, Renji didn't receive a version, so I decided to create this story to give him his own unique version and story in this cool AU. Likewise, other Bleach characters will be appearing as well.
> 
> For reference, I recommend you search up the Cacao Society characters on Google, so you can get an idea of what they look like in this AU. It's a pseudo-European fantasy world, so outfits, weapons, and places will be described as such.
> 
> This entire story is nothing but shameless, light-hearted fluff and romance, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Cacao Society. Named after the abundance of cacao trees, whose plentiful beans have been harvested since ancient times, the kingdom is a vast, prosperous land with a rich history and many unique cultures and traditions. It is thanks to the cacao beans that the kingdom has flourished for many centuries. And with the peaceful reign of Queen Tier Halibel and Prince Coyote Starrk, the kingdom continues to prosper and grow.

It is said that the capital city of Criollo offers many new opportunities to those searching for them. Many countryside peasants find themselves travelling to the capital to achieve their dreams, regardless of how big or small they might be. And indeed, many of them have managed to work hard and make a living for themselves in their new lives, adding more to the colourful mosaic of Criollo.

Today is quite a beautiful day in Criollo. The sun is shining, the sky clear and blue, and the weather pleasantly warm. The fragrance of roses drifts in the air, and the atmosphere in each district is quite lively and cheerful. After all, the annual Fête du Chocolat is coming at the end of the month, so all citizens are spending their days preparing for the festivities.

The smell of baked goods permeates the air as Renji opens up the door of his shop, letting customers know that he has opened for business today. It’s quite a delicious smell, and it fills him with a sense of excitement for the upcoming festival.

Having moved to Criollo from a tiny village in the region of Trinitario, Renji Abarai has already been living here for eight months along with his pet dog, Laika. At twenty-four years of age, he has already managed to start up a successful blacksmithing business, Zabimaru Smithing, in the Craftsmen District of Criollo, forging magic-imbued swords and weapons and other items for various customers.

In fact, after living here for eight months, he already looks like a Criollian resident.

Dressed in a long sleeveless maroon coat over a crimson tank-top, with skinny brown pants and long black boots, brown cuffs on his forearms, and his long red hair in a high ponytail, it’s a far cry from the simpler kinds of clothes he’d worn back in the village. Thanks to the money he’s gotten from various commissions already, Renji has been able to treat himself more often than he used to.

“Alright, let’s see what I got here…” Renji murmurs to himself, opening up his logbook on the wooden desk near the door.

Ah, yes. Three people will be coming to pick up their weapons today: Sir Kisuke Urahara and Dame Yoruichi Shihouin, Rose Chevaliers from the Cacao Castle, as well as Momo Hinamori, a novice knight. Urahara and Shihouin have requested new swords, while Hinamori has requested a new spear.

And of course, he’ll have to demonstrate their capabilities in the town square. That is one of his main selling points, after all: demonstration through playful and entertaining duels in the middle of the street.

Right then, a bark from Laika snaps Renji out of his thoughts. It’s not a defensive or angry bark, but a friendly bark.

“You smell something, girl?” Renji asks, smiling slightly.

“Good morning, Abarai-kun!” At the doorway is none other than Isane Kotetsu, the local baker, holding a basket of baked goods that smell fresh and sweet.

Renji turns and gives her a smile. “Ah, Kotetsu! Good morning!” he greets. “Oh, that smells so good!”

Isane smiles. “It’s seasonal pain au chocolat,” she says. “You know, for the Fête du Chocolat. Would you like some? It’s all free!”

“Why, sure!” Renji says, getting up from the desk.

Laika barks at Isane, then sits perfectly straight as she looks up hopefully while wagging her tail.

Isane laughs. “Looks like someone wants one too!” she says, handing a pastry to Renji before digging in the pocket of her apron. “Here, I got something extra special for you, Laika.”

She tosses a little treat, and Laika catches it perfectly in her mouth.

“Good girl!” Isane praises.

“Thanks for the pastry. I definitely needed one, since I got three duels today,” Renji says, setting the pastry aside and covering it up for later.

“Three duels? Against what?”

“Two swords, and one spear. All of them magic-imbued, of course.”

“Well, good luck with that!” Isane tells him. “And hopefully your customers like them!”

“Thanks! And have fun with your pastries!”

With a smile, Isane departs to deliver more of her baked goods.

Renji smiles and gently pets Laika’s head before heading to the back of the shop to retrieve the weapons he’s crafted. The first one is a knightly sword with a blade of white vanillin steel, a gold ornate cup hilt and pommel, and a green grip, sheathed in a white metal scabbard. The second sword is another knightly sword, made with a blade of brown arriba steel, and with a gold four-ring swept guard and pommel, along with a crimson grip and a brown metal scabbard. And the last one is a long spear, with a shaft made of brown wood, with a point made of Bahia steel and a blue jewel in the middle, with a white ribbon tied towards the tip.

When crafting these weapons, Renji had taken his clients’ personal appearance into consideration, and then created the weapons that would suit them perfectly, both in aesthetic and in their level of skill.

That is yet another selling point for him: creating aesthetically-pleasing, yet trustworthy weapons that suit their wielder.

Right then, Laika barks excitedly, informing Renji of the presence of upcoming customers.

“Good morning!” A cheery voice calls from the entrance.

Renji turns just in time to see none other than Momo Hinamori, Sir Kisuke Urahara, and Dame Yoruichi Shihouin entering the shop. He offers them a smile as he gathers their weapons, while Laika barks happily and saunters over to them.

“Oh, hello, Laika!” Momo greets while petting her head. “Who’s a good girl? Have you been a good girl?”

“She is  _ always _ a good girl,” Renji says with a chuckle.

“Gotta say, I never noticed how good that outfit looks on you, Abarai,” Shihouin says with a smirk. “Shows off your tats quite nicely.”

Renji blushes a little and clears his throat. “Well, thank you, ma’am,” he says shyly. “Anyways. Your weapons.”

First, he presents Shihouin’s sword. “Your broadsword has been crafted with arriba steel, all the way from the Trinitario mountains,” he explains, smiling at how interested she looks as she takes it from him. “I do hope it serves you well.”

Then, he presents Urahara’s sword to him. “The blade of this sword has been crafted with vanillin steel, which comes from Forastero,” he tells him. “Again, I hope this serves you well.”

“This is very exquisite,” Urahara says, impressed. “You did very good, Abarai-kun.”

Renji blushes again before moving onto the spear. “And lastly, here is your spear,” he says, presenting it to Momo, who eyes it excitedly. “The spearhead, I crafted with Bahia steel, and the jewel is supposed to be a core that will glow when you imbue it with magic.”

“Oh, it’s wonderful!” Momo praises.

“Would you like to demonstrate their capabilities against me?” Renji offers with a wolfish smile. “We can duel in the town square.”

“Er, I’m not sure if-” Momo starts to say.

“But of course!” Urahara interrupts with a smile.

“Listen, Hinamori-kun. It’s important that you get used to wielding your weapon. So if the weapon’s maker is offering to duel you, accept it!” Shihouin tells her.

She then looks at Renji with a smile. “We accept,” she says.

Renji smiles back. “Sure thing,” he says. “Let me get my own sword first.”

He quickly heads to the back and retrieves his own personal sword: a falchion with a slightly-curved blade forged from silver arriba steel, a gold pappenheimer guard and pommel, a red grip, and sheathed in a brown metal scabbard decorated with interlocking patterns, much like the ones that adorn his chest.

“Alright, who wants to go against me first?” Renji asks.

“I will,” Shihouin says, smirking slightly.

Renji returns the smirk. “It would be an honour, ma’am.”

The four of them head out to the town square nearby, and Renji and Yoruichi unsheathe their swords and imbue the blades with magic, drawing the attention of several other citizens.

Almost immediately, a crowd starts to form, excited whispers filling the air.

“Alright, another duel!”

“Looks like Abarai-kun has done it again!”

“That’s a fine blade he’s crafted!”

Renji’s blade glows red as he brandishes it with a wolfish grin. “You ready, ma’am?” he asks.

“But of course!” Shihouin says confidently, brandishing her brand new sword. “It might not be a serious duel, but don’t think I’m gonna let myself slow down, Abarai!”

With that, she charges towards him, using her flash step to move faster than light. However, Renji uses his own flash step to keep up with her, and he manages to block her first strike.

Sparks, little flames, and red rose petals fly as their blades make contact, and Renji can’t help but grin as adrenaline rushes through him. Who would’ve thought that fighting against Dame Shihouin could be a real thrill?

“Looks like the sword has turned out well,” Renji observes with a grin, parrying her strikes. “You’re wielding it perfectly, too!”

Shihouin smirks. “And I expected nothing less!” she says, blocking his own strikes.

Their duel ends in a draw, and cheers erupt from the crowd as they both bow to each other.

“I believe it’s my turn now,” Urahara calls, unsheathing his sword with a light smirk. “Let’s hope you’re as good as they say you are, Abarai-kun.”

Renji just smirks. “I could say the same to you,” he says.

Urahara charges at him swiftly, and Renji is quick to respond. He parries Urahara’s strikes with his sword, causing more sparks and small flames to fly, along with a few white rose petals, much to Renji’s mild amusement.

“Interesting technique you’re using!” Urahara praises sincerely. “Who was your master?”

“My mentor from my village!” Renji responds with a smile. “And I’m also self-taught!”

“Really? Well, that’s quite impressive!”

Their duel also ends in a draw, earning more excited cheers from the crowd as they bow to each other.

Adrenaline surges through Renji’s veins as Momo steps up with her brand-new spear, ready to take him on. Just like his earlier two duels, this one is as playful and teasing as Renji blocks repeated strikes and thrusts from Momo’s spear, all while engaging in playful banter against her.

“How’s that new spear?” Renji asks, flash-stepping out of the way.

“It works just perfectly!” Momo says with a smile. “And it’s quite beautiful, too!”

“And I’m glad to hear that!”

By the time their duel ends, Renji feels absolutely energized, especially from seeing how pleased Urahara, Shihouin, and Momo are with their brand new weapons.

Even so, it doesn’t stop him from asking them how they like their new weapons when they get back to the forge.

“You like your weapons, right?” Renji asks, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“But of course!” Shihouin says with a genuine smile. “You’re quite talented, Abarai. How long have you been running your shop for?”

Renji smiles shyly. “Eight months now,” he says.

Urahara raises an eyebrow. “Well, I’ll make sure that word gets around in the castle about your skills,” he says, impressed.

“In the meantime, please accept our payment,” Momo says, handing him a small brown bag of couronnes.

Renji’s eyes widen slightly as he looks inside the bag. “Wait, this is triple the payment I’d agreed on! I mean, it’s my pleasure to be able to make your weapons, but-”

“Please, we insist,” Shihouin says, smiling. “It’s the least we can do, considering the quality of weapons you have given us.”

“Well…” Renji just chuckles nervously, not sure what to say. “Um… thank you so much. Again, I’m happy to be able to have made your weapons. I hope you have a good day.”

“Yes, of course,” Urahara says. “And we hope you also have a good day, Abarai-kun.”

Laika gives them a friendly bark, prompting Momo to smile at her. “That’s right, you have a good day too, Laika!” she coos, giggling when Laika licks her palm.

As the three knights leave, Renji smiles to himself. He still can’t believe just how successful his smithing business has become in eight months, and to have received such a handsome payment today is truly something else. With this much money, he’s got enough to pay rent, buy more necessities, and even some more tools for forging.

And of course, there’s enough to buy more food and treats for Laika.

With a smile, Renji sets down the bag of couronnes and grins at Laika. “That’s right, Laika! There’s enough money to buy new treats for you!” he tells her.

Laika barks happily and nudges Renji’s hand, making him pet her with a chuckle.

“Alright, come on, good girl,” Renji coaxes. “Time to heat up the forge.”

With that, he goes over to the large forge and starts the fire, getting ready to heat it up and get started on work for the day, all while Laika stands guard with her chew toy at the front entrance.

* * *

Afternoon brings a cool and gentle breeze with it, making the trees rustle as Yoruichi walks through the streets of the Tuileries District, where the upper-class and nobility reside. With large hôtel particuliers, lots of beautiful gardens, and a great view of the Cacao Castle, it makes for an ideal residence for any noble.

Yoruichi is no stranger to this district; after all, she usually likes to come here to visit one of her favourite people to tease. And hopefully they can spar like they always used to as well.

The sun shines onto her exposed shoulders as she arrives at the large gates that bar the Hôtel de Kuchiki. A guard quickly notices her and bows before moving to open the gates. “Welcome, Dame Shihouin,” he says. “His Grace is awaiting your arrival in the salon.”

Yoruichi pouts slightly. So much for trying to surprise him…

She makes her way to the doors of the mansion, where two servants open them for her. As she steps inside, she takes a look at the polished marble floor, the white paneled walls adorned with paintings, and the ornate chandelier that hangs from the ceiling, before heading to the salon.

As always, the salon is as splendid as ever. With cream-coloured paneled walls gilded with rose gold, floors made of polished wood and with a large blue carpet covering the middle, an ornate white fireplace on the other side with a large portrait hanging above, chairs and settees with dark-blue cushions, and other elaborate decorations like busts and vases, it is quite a splendid room.

Seated by the fireplace and reading a book is none other than the lord of the house, Duke Byakuya Kuchiki of Trinitario. He wears his usual outfit: a pair of white fitted trousers, a black shirt and navy-blue waistcoat beneath a tailcoat of navy-blue with gold trimmed lighter-blue lapels that are decorated with a connected gold cord and adorned with a gold fringed epaulette and cord on his left shoulder, black boots on his feet, white-and-gold gloves on his hands, and a ruffled cravat around his neck with a blue jewel in the middle of it.

And with his long black hair in a low-lying ponytail, he truly looks stunning.

Yoruichi smirks teasingly. “Long time no see, Little Byakuya,” she greets.

Byakuya doesn’t look up from his book. “Just take your seat, Demon-Cat,” he says indifferently. “A servant shall bring tea shortly.”

With a little huff, Yoruichi just goes to sit in the chair across from him as he sets his book down on the small table.

“So, do you have any plans for the Fête du Chocolat?” Yoruichi asks.

Byakuya sits back in his chair. “Apart from attending the Bal des Roses at the castle, I do not have anything else in mind,” he says.

And that’s when Yoruichi notices that something’s missing on Byakuya’s person.

“Wait a minute, what happened to your sword?” Yoruichi asks, right as a servant enters the salon with a cart of tea.

Byakuya just closes his eyes. “It got damaged quite badly in a skirmish, beyond all repair,” he says, turning his attention to the servant who pours two cups of tea and sets them down. “So I’m afraid we cannot do our usual duelling today.”

Nodding, Yoruichi picks up her cup of tea and blows on it before taking a sip. “That’s too bad,” she says, setting it down. “I was looking forward to it.”

Right then, Byakuya’s eyes land upon her new sword, and he raises an eyebrow. “Is that new?” he asks. “I’ve never seen anything like it before. Such exquisite craftsmanship as well. It’s different from the royal blacksmith’s usual style, though.”

“It is new,” Yoruichi says with a smile. “And yes, there’s this new blacksmith down in the Craftsman District. His name’s Renji Abarai. Kinda young, a real sight for sore eyes, and he’s all the way from Trinitario. He moved and opened shop here eight months ago, apparently. When my sword was getting run down and I needed a new one, I heard people talking about him, so Kisuke, Hinamori, and myself went and requested new weapons from him. And I gotta say, he is incredibly talented at crafting swords and at fighting with swords, too.”

Honestly, Yoruichi has never met anyone as interesting as Renji Abarai. Despite his rough appearance with his long red hair and black tattoos, he’s very friendly and a little shy, but that just makes him all the more adorable. And plus, his skills with sword fighting are quite impressive, too.

Byakuya just nods. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he says.

Yoruichi and Byakuya talk a little bit longer before the former decides to take her leave and head back to the Cacao Castle.

And hopefully, Byakuya will take her suggestion and get a brand new sword from Renji Abarai. She can’t wait to duel against him soon.

* * *

Shortly after Dame Shihouin leaves, Byakuya has an early dinner, and after freshening himself up, he goes outside to the front, where his carriage waits for him. Tonight is the premiere of Rose Otoribashi’s brand new opera,  _ Il mascalzone, _ at the theatre, and it stars none other than the young and rising diva Orihime Inoue in the heroine’s role.

Apparently, Lady Inoue’s talents have caught the attention of Her Majesty, who has considered having her sing at the Bal des Roses at the end of the month. Byakuya hopes that she gets that opportunity; she deserves to show off her wonderful talents at such a prestigious event.

As he approaches the carriage, his young valet Rikichi steps down from his seat to open the door. “Are you ready to depart, Your Grace?” he asks.

Byakuya nods, stepping into the carriage. “Let us go,” he says.

The carriage door closes, and Byakuya feels the light jolt as the horses start trotting on their way to the theatre. As the scenery changes outside, he lets his thoughts wander a little while staring at the evening sky.

To be honest, Byakuya had never been an avid opera lover until recently. His sister, Duchess Rukia Kuchiki, and his late wife Hisana, however, all loved the opera, and he’d always take them to the theatre every season.

At the memory of Hisana, Byakuya feels a pang in his heart.

Hisana might not have been a noblewoman, but she had truly been lovely and charming. A young milkmaid from a village in Trinitario, Byakuya had become so smitten with her, much to the shock of his family. Yet nevertheless, he’d married her as soon as he’d turned twenty, but their five years together were much too brief.

In the end, she’d passed away after five years of marriage, leaving Byakuya widowed and alone. And with Rukia residing at the estate in Trinitario, Byakuya has never felt more lonely than now.

Going to the theatre always brings back memories of Hisana sitting next to him in the carriage, dressed in her finest clothes as they prepared to watch another opera. Byakuya has continued to attend the opera in the two years following her death, since it’s what she would’ve wanted, really.

He sighs quietly to himself.

After a while, the carriage comes to a stop, and the door opens a few moments later.

“We have arrived, Your Grace,” Rikichi tells him.

Byakuya nods before climbing out. “I have a request for you, Rikichi,” he says. “I want you to find that new blacksmith, Renji Abarai, and give him a commission for a brand new sword for myself.”

“Of course, Your Grace,” Rikichi says with a bow. “I will be back as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the show tonight.”

With that, he climbs back into the carriage seat and snaps the horses’ reins.

As the carriage drives off, Byakuya turns and enters the theatre, nodding in greeting at some of the other nobles who greet him.

“Ah, Byakuya!” That familiar voice makes Byakuya tense up slightly, but he turns to greet the orange-haired newcomer: Count Ichigo Kurosaki, the patron and lover of Lady Inoue.

“Good evening, Count,” Byakuya says politely. “I take it you are here for your lover tonight?”

“Of course!” Kurosaki says, blushing slightly. “She’s been looking forward to performing tonight. She says we’re all going to love it.”

Byakuya listens as he accepts a program from the usher and gives his ticket before making his way to his seat in the hall, the orchestra rehearsals and dull murmur of conversation washing over him. And it just so happens that Kurosaki is sitting next to him, though since they’ll be watching the opera, it doesn’t really matter.

For now, he’s content to just listen to the dull murmur of conversation as he reads through the program.

And hopefully, he can try not to imagine Hisana sitting next to him right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> \- "Cacao" is the bean that comes from cacao trees, which is what is used to make chocolate.
> 
> \- I've used a lot of chocolate terminology for this story to expand on this alternate universe. 'Criollo' is a variety of cacao from Venezuela, considered to be very high-quality. Trinitario is a cross between criollo and forastero beans from Central and South America and Indonesia, which produce flavourful cocoa. And Forastero produces bitter chocolate.
> 
> \- 'Il mascalzone' is Italian for 'The Scoundrel'.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	2. Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji receives a commission from Duke Byakuya Kuchiki to forge a brand new sabre, something he is unusually excited about creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, which turned out a little longer than I expected, haha! But here we get to learn more about the Cacao Society's history, and we also get to see our boys meet for the first time ;) And plus, there's some cuteness with Laika <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

With evening here, the sky becomes a beautiful melange of orange and pink and lavender as the activity in the streets gradually dies down for the night. Distantly, music from the taverns can be heard as several people head there to wind down for the evening.

The forge still burns, and the shop lanterns have already been lit up as Renji works on some more projects and commissions. These ones are just simple household items, things that he typically works on towards the end of the day before he closes up for the night. By tomorrow, they’ll be finished and ready for pick-up, like he’d promised his customers a while back.

Having finished forging a travelling merchant’s dagger, Renji sits at his wooden desk while sharpening the blade with a whetstone. The soft glow of the forge and the lanterns cast shadows over the shop, something that’s strangely comforting to him. Apart from the noise of the whetstone against the blade, the only other noise is Laika’s steady breathing as she sleeps, having been fed not too long ago.

But suddenly, she scrambles up and at attention before she barks.

Renji looks up, setting the stone down. “What is it, girl?” he asks. “Who’s there?”

And right then, none other than Ikkaku Madarame passes by the window before entering the shop, a grin on his face.

“Yo, Abarai,” he greets.

Renji can’t stop the grin on his face. “Long time no see, Ikkaku-san,” he greets.

Ikkaku Madarame had been his smithing mentor back in the village in Trinitario. He’d moved to Criollo a couple years ago, and has found work as a goldsmith for a young man named Yumichika Ayasegawa, a well-known jeweller. When Renji had moved here eight months back, Ikkaku had helped him start up his shop and find a place to live. He owes him a lot, and is truly grateful for his help when he’d first come here.

Dressed in a dark purple tunic with brown pants, brown boots, and black cuffs on his wrists, Ikkaku casually enters the shop while petting Laika’s head. “So, how was today?” he asks, sitting down on the other side of the wooden desk. “I heard you had three duels.”

“I sure did,” Renji says, getting up to sheathe the dagger. “Against Sir Kisuke Urahara, Dame Yoruichi Shihouin, and novice knight Momo Hinamori.”

“Damn,” Ikkaku says, raising an eyebrow. “Your clientele is getting pretty impressive, Abarai.”

Renji nods, setting the dagger down. “You know, I’ve noticed that everyone seems a lot more… cheery, these past few days,” he says. “I know it’s because of this Fête du Chocolat, but what exactly is it? I’ve never heard of it until lately.”

“Ah, right.” Ikkaku sits up. “It celebrates the founding of Criollo. Because of how important the cacao beans are in the kingdom’s formation, everyone celebrates by making chocolates, or chocolate pastries. There’s lots of singing and dancing in the streets, lots of good food and drink, and we all just party well into the night. Queen Halibel holds this lavish Bal des Roses for all nobility at the Cacao Castle as well. And this year, it’ll be the 300th anniversary of the foundation of the monarchy, so this shindig is gonna be even grander than anything else they’ve had.”

Renji listens in fascination. “So it’s like the spring festival back at the village,” he observes.

Ikkaku nods. “Kinda, yeah,” he says. Then a look of annoyance crosses his face. “But the damn nobility… I dunno why they can’t let loose and just party like us! It’s so much more fun to party in the tavern than to go to those stuffy balls and act all stiff!”

A chuckle escapes from Renji’s lips. “Well, they are nobility and royalty,” he points out. “I don’t think they’ll know how to party in a tavern like we do.”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Ikkaku chuckles. “I guess three hundred years of this kingdom should be celebrated with a certain… grandeur. But they don’t know what they’re missing out on when they skip out on watching all of us perform the traditional sword dance of Trinitario on the day of the festival!”

Again, Renji laughs and nods in agreement.

There’s a surprisingly big community of Trinitarians in the Craftsmen District, which Renji had been pleased to discover when he’d moved here. They had helped him ease into his new life without experiencing too much of a culture shock, and they still keep some of their customs strong, which makes it all the better, really.

A comfortable silence hangs between the two men before Ikkaku breaks it.

“I want to know something, Abarai,” he says. “Why’d you decide to move here to Criollo?”

Renji just averts his gaze to the view of the evening sky outside the shop window. “I wanted to get more out of my life,” he says. “I wanted to try and reach my full potential beyond what I’d had in the village. I felt like my opportunities were limited back there, and I just wanted to see what I was truly capable of.”

Ikkaku nods thoughtfully. “That’s a strong reason,” he says. “But make sure you don’t get too caught up in the city life. Then again, you’ve always been very practical and down-to-earth, so I wouldn’t worry about you.”

“Oh trust me, I won’t let myself get lost,” Renji reassures him with a smile. “Why else would I bring Laika with me, after all?”

Laika gives a soft bark, and both Renji and Ikkaku laugh.

“Yeah, I know,” Ikkaku says with a light smirk. “I don’t need to worry ‘bout you.”

Right then, Laika starts barking, getting their attention as they turn to the window. Renji picks up on the rumble of a carriage coming closer, and then they finally see an ornate dark-blue carriage pulling up in front of the shop and stopping.

At this, Renji raises an eyebrow as he gets up from his chair.  _ A carriage? That kind can only belong to nobility…  _ he realizes.

The valet, a young man with brown hair, climbs down from the seat and walks up to the shop entrance. “Um, excuse me? Are you Renji Abarai?” he says, looking a little nervous at Renji. “I hope I’m not coming at a bad time…”

Renji offers him a friendly smile. “Don’t worry. I haven’t closed up yet. And yep, I’m Renji Abarai,” he says. “What’s your business?”

The man smiles and relaxes a little, especially when Laika nudges his hand, prompting him to pet her. “My name is Rikichi,” he introduces. “I’m here to request a commission on behalf of His Grace, Duke Byakuya Kuchiki.”

Renji’s eyes widen in surprise.  _ Duke Byakuya Kuchiki?! _ He thinks.

Is this for real? Is he actually getting his first noble customer?

“What is this about?” Renji asks, his heart beating a little faster for some reason.

“He wishes for you to craft a new sword for him,” Rikichi explains. “And he’ll give you how much ever you wish for if you do it.”

Again, Renji can’t help the shock he feels, but beneath that, there is also a hint of excitement as well. If he accepts this request, then he might become even more successful than ever. This whole opportunity is much too good to turn down, actually.

“Well, there’s no way in hell I’m turning down this commission,” Renji says with a grin. “Can you bring the Duke in right now?”

“Eh?” Rikichi looks surprised. “Um, he’s not here, actually. He’s at the opera right now. Why do you need to see him?”

Renji raises an eyebrow. Does he not know the rules he has in place for accepting commissions?

“When I accept a commission, I only take ‘em up front,” Renji explains. “I need to see my client in person not just to get details on what they want, but also so I can get a good idea on their commission’s aesthetic.”

Again, Rikichi looks at him in surprise. “Oh, I never knew that…” he says, embarrassed. “I’m so sorry for this, but would you mind waiting while I went to get him? I know it’s near closing time and all…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the shop open a little longer,” Renji says with a smile. “And take as much time as you need, got it? I won’t rush you.”

Rikichi smiles gratefully at him. “Oh, thank you so much!” he says. “I’ll be right back, I promise!”

With that, he climbs back onto the carriage and snaps the horses’ reins, driving away.

A low whistle from Ikkaku gets Renji’s attention, and he turns to see Ikkaku giving him a slight grin.

“Lucky you, Abarai,” he praises. “Getting a commission from a nobleman already! Look at you!”

Renji grins. “Oh, I definitely can’t wait for this,” he says. “I got a good feeling about it already.”

* * *

Despite the opera being three acts long, time flies by much faster, and before anyone knows it, it’s already time for the curtain call. As the cast smile and take their bows along with Rose Otoribashi, who had also conducted the performance, Byakuya stands with the audience and applauds them heartily.

Byakuya has to admit, Otoribashi has really outdone himself with the music of  _ Il mascalzone. _ It is a tragedy which tells the story of an innocent village girl named Giulietta, who is seduced and coldly abandoned by the title character, the womanizing Lord Vittorio, breaking her heart completely and disgracing her in the village. However, he has an epiphany and realizes that he’s actually in love with her, but by the time he returns to make amends, Giulietta has committed suicide, and thus, the opera ends with Vittorio getting murdered by her grieving father, whose last words ‘Ecco, il mascalzone!’ still ring in Byakuya’s ears.

Lady Inoue had done such a splendid job as the innocent Giulietta, giving her a fascinating depth with her warm and sparkling voice. And her acting skills really made her all the more believable as a lovestruck village girl who ends up heartbroken. As Vittorio, the tenor Seinosuke Yamada had really played up the heartless side of his character, yet had completely charmed the audience with his bright voice. As Piero, Giulietta’s father, the baritone Chojiro Sasakibe offered a very tragic and heartbreaking portrayal of a helpless father who is unable to stop his daughter from getting hurt.

It had truly been an entertaining evening, and Count Kurosaki has every right to be proud of his lover.

Now standing in the lobby, Byakuya waits for his carriage as he looks up at the sky, which slowly gives way to night.

From the corner of his eye, he notices Kurosaki and Lady Inoue, now changed into a white ruffled blouse and a long pink skirt.

“That was an excellent performance, my lady,” Byakuya praises her.

Lady Inoue blushes slightly. “Oh, thank you,” she says shyly. “I’m so glad you enjoyed it, Your Grace.”

“Don’t be shy about that,” Kurosaki coaxes her, blushing slightly. “You were simply exquisite. And your costumes looked so lovely on you.”

“That they were.”

Right then, to Byakuya’s pleasant surprise, Prince Coyote Starrk approaches them, still wearing his brown ensemble with his pistols at his side.

Immediately, Byakuya and Kurosaki bow, while Inoue curtseys.

“Oi, no need to bow like that,” Starrk tells them casually. “I was just here to make a request of Lady Inoue. See, the Bal des Roses is coming up at the end of the month, and we’re looking for an opera singer to perform at the ball. Her Majesty has invited you, Lady Inoue, to sing. How does that sound?”

Inoue stares at him in surprise, her eyes practically sparkling as she squeals excitedly. “Oh, I would love to, Your Highness!” she cheers. “It would be an honour! Thank you so much!”

Kurosaki smiles proudly at her. “See? I told you they’d want you to perform this year,” he says.

“But to attend a ball… oh, that means huge dresses and dancing and… I don’t know if I’m ready for it!”

Byakuya just tunes out their flirting with each other as he hears the rumble of a carriage drawing closer to the theatre. Fortunately, it turns out to be his own carriage.

“Good, you’re just on time,” Byakuya greets Rikichi as he stops the carriage and climbs down. “I believe we should be retiring for the night. Did you give my commission to the blacksmith?”

“Um, about that…” Rikichi rubs the back of his neck. “Abarai-san wishes to meet with you before accepting your commission.”

At this, Byakuya raises an eyebrow. He has to admit, this Renji Abarai is rather bold to make such a demand.

“It’s how he operates,” Rikichi explains.

Byakuya can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips. Really, he’d been looking forward to going home and having a warm bath before bed, but now that’s delayed. However, if he wants his sabre to be crafted, then he’ll have to meet Renji Abarai first.

“Very well,” Byakuya says. “Take me there, Rikichi.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Rikichi opens the carriage door.

After bidding good night to Kurosaki, Inoue, and Starrk, Byakuya climbs into the carriage and closes the door. A few moments later, the horses move and pull the carriage down the streets.

Byakuya loses himself in his thoughts as the carriage makes its way down the streets towards the Craftsmen District. Gradually, he notices the change in environment as the polished and refined buildings change to the more rustic and humble buildings of the common people. He can hear distant laughter and lively music from several taverns, but apart from those places, there isn’t too much activity outside.

Distantly, a dog starts barking from one of the shops, which happens to be the one the carriage stops at. A moment later, Rikichi opens the carriage door, allowing Byakuya to step outside and get a look at the blacksmith shop with a sign that reads ‘Zabimaru Smithing’ above. Through the windows, Byakuya can see the flickering of lanterns inside, indicating that the shop is still open.

Rikichi steps forward and knocks on the open door. “As I promised, Abarai-san, here is His Grace!” he says with a smile.

Byakuya then steps into the small shop, only to stop in surprise at the man on the other side of the wooden desk.

This man is not exactly what Byakuya had been expecting. However, he is definitely not complaining at the splendid sight before him.

With long red hair that flows freely, black tiger-like tattoos on his upper arms, a peek of interlocking tattoos on his impressive pecs, and even similar jagged designs on his face and neck, they stand out against his lightly-tanned skin and make his eyes look quite fierce. In fact, they even go well with the outfit that the man wears.

Dame Shihouin is right. This man really is a sight for sore eyes.

In fact, Byakuya barely notices the other bald man at the desk, so amazed he is with the tattooed man’s appearance. However, he quickly composes himself before speaking again.

“I am Duke Byakuya Kuchiki,” Byakuya introduces himself, trying to maintain composure. “Which one of you is Renji Abarai?”

The tattooed man raises his hand. “That would be me,” he says, bowing slightly. “Renji Abarai. A pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. And this man over here is Ikkaku Madarame, my friend.”

“I would like to know just why you needed me to come out here,” Byakuya says, regarding him coolly. “Especially at this hour.”

However, to his pleasant surprise, Renji doesn’t tense up or flinch. He remains polite and friendly to him as he speaks.

“Well, I would like to know details for the weapon you want,” Renji explains. “In addition, I like to take my customer’s personal appearance into account so that their commission is both reliable and aesthetically-pleasing.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow at this, quite intrigued by Renji’s reasoning. He’s never met a smith who takes a weapon-wielder’s personal appearance into account when designing weapons. 

_ How interesting…  _ He thinks.

With that, he nods. “Very well then,” he says. “I would like a sabre that is both ceremonial and useful for sparring and duels. It should be befitting of nobility, one that the wielder can be proud to own.”

Renji nods as he takes a quill, dips it in the ink jar, then opens up his book and starts writing notes. “Ceremonial… and useful in combat,” he mutters while writing. “Befitting… nobility…” Every now and then, he glances up and takes a look at Byakuya before jotting down even more notes, presumably about his physical appearance.

It’s as Renji is writing that Byakuya suddenly hears the sound of paws sauntering towards him, and he looks down to see a decently-sized mongrel dog approaching him while panting, then sitting right at his feet while looking up with round, imploring eyes that catch Byakuya off guard for a moment.

“Er…” Byakuya does not know how to react. This dog is much different from the pure-bred dogs of nobility that he has met. None of them are this… carefree.

Renji and Ikkaku glance over at this, and the former just smiles slightly. “Ah, right. That is Laika, my pet dog,” he introduces. “Don’t worry, Your Grace. She’s a total sweetheart, so you can pet her.”

Despite how awkward he feels, Byakuya hesitantly reaches out and pets Laika’s head. Instantly, Laika leans into his hand, panting happily.

Byakuya isn’t a real animal person, but even he can’t deny how sweet and gentle Laika is towards him. He’s never been fond of the overly-hyper pets that constantly jump on people and try to lick faces, so this is quite a pleasant surprise.

That’s when Renji sets down his quill and closes his book. “Alright,” he says. “Thank you for the commission, Your Grace. I will get started on it right away, and I’ll send you a letter when I have finished. As for the price, the commission will cost five-thousand couronnes. Would you like to pay right now or when you come to pick it up later?”

_ Five-thousand couronnes… that’s a reasonable price. _ Byakuya thinks. After all, Renji is crafting a brand new sword, not just making repairs to a damaged sword.

“I will pay when I receive the sabre,” Byakuya tells him.

“Super,” Renji says with a grin, one that makes Byakuya’s heart nearly skip a beat, for some reason. “Well, like I said, I’ll get started on it right away. If you wanna stop by and check on it, then you’re more than welcome here, Your Grace.”

Byakuya just nods, still quite bemused at how Renji talks to him in such a friendly manner, as if he’s one of his friends or acquaintances. “I… I will keep that in mind,” he tells him. “Have a good night.”

“You too,” Renji says, saluting him playfully.

Rikichi has already gotten the carriage open for him, and Byakuya just climbs inside, closing the door before they start riding back to the mansion.

And as they ride back, Byakuya can’t help but think about Renji Abarai again, especially his friendliness towards him. He’s such a refreshingly genuine person, a sharp contrast to some of the nobles who act polite in such an obviously fake manner.

_ Renji Abarai… I hope we can meet again soon. _ Byakuya can’t help but think.

* * *

Shortly after closing up the shop last night, Renji had allowed himself to stay up a little bit longer to make some sketches of the Duke’s sabre. And with his sketch in his pocket now, along with enough couronnes, Renji and Laika head to the marketplace to buy the supplies to get started.

For some strange reason, however, Renji is feeling very excited about crafting this sword. Maybe it’s because he’s received his first commission from high nobility, or maybe it’s because of what he has planned in mind, he’s not sure why. 

One thing for sure, however, is that he’s never seen a more beautiful man than Duke Byakuya Kuchiki.

With his pale skin, that jet-black hair tied in a ponytail, his cool gray eyes, and that gorgeous ensemble that made him look rich and noble… well, Renji has been struck with a spark of inspiration, all from looking at Byakuya Kuchiki himself. How anyone can look so effortlessly beautiful, Renji has no idea whatsoever.

_ I hope you’re ready, Duke…  _ Renji thinks eagerly. _ I will craft a sword that you will be proud to carry and wield. It will be beautiful, strong… just like you. _

This is definitely going to be his finest work, for sure, and he can’t wait to get started.

The marketplace is as busy as ever. Merchants call out to get the attention of buyers, while other customers bargain with various merchants all over. There are colourful stalls of food, trinkets, magic potions, spellbooks, and other goods being sold, and various conversations drift through the air as Renji walks down the streets towards the stalls selling forging materials.

To craft the blade and scabbard, he’ll need some more vanillin steel, beyond what he has in his shop. In addition, he’ll need some gold to create the decorations for the hilt and guard, and for the scabbard itself.

He engages in some bartering with some steel merchants to get some vanillin steel at the price of five-hundred-fifty couronnes (somewhat hefty, but it’s good quality steel, Renji considers). However, he’s surprisingly successful at bartering for some high-quality gold at the price of only four-hundred-fifty couronnes, and considering that it’s gold, it’s not very easy to get it cheap. And of course, Laika receives plenty of pets on her head from merchants and buyers alike, along with some doggy treats.

With everything he needs, Renji prepares to head back to the forge when he suddenly sees a very out-of-place customer in the marketplace. 

All the other buyers here are metalsmiths and craftsmen like himself. This customer, however, is a young woman with glasses and black hair up in a bun with a mint-green ribbon, dressed in a cream-coloured flared skirt, brown boots, and a mint-green long-sleeved blouse with brown cuffs and collar. And in her hands, she holds a mint-green grimoire with brown borders.

It’s none other than Nanao Ise, a sorceress and the custodian of the library in the Cacao Castle. Her being here is quite a surprise for Renji, really.

Renji raises an eyebrow at this and approaches her. “Excuse me,” he says. “Are you lost, Ise-san?”

Ise turns in surprise to look at Renji. And right then, Laika saunters up to her, prompting Nanao to pet her head with a chuckle.

“No, not at all. I’m here on business related to the Bal des Roses,” she says after petting her. “How do you know who I am?”

“Well, I’ve heard who you are, and your outfit is kinda recognizable,” Renji tells her, walking alongside her as he becomes curious about the ball. “What is this Bal des Roses about?”

Nanao smiles. “It’s a very important part of Cacao Society’s history,” she explains while ruffling Laika’s ears. “Back when the monarchy was formed three-hundred years ago, our very first queen held a Bal des Roses on the Fête du Chocolat to celebrate the abundance of rose flowers that were in bloom and to honour the beauty of love and romance. And because it will be the three-hundredth anniversary, Her Majesty has plans to make this year’s ball even more grand than ever.”

Renji listens, fascinated. “How so?” he asks.

“An abundance of food, chocolate, roses, and dancing, among other things. In fact, Her Majesty has considered opening up the gates of the Tuileries District to all the common people,” Nanao says. “Furthermore, we’re going to be receiving eight special guests this year, and she wants to craft eight special souvenir roses out of Gianduia steel to gift them.”

This ball sounds like serious business. And considering it’s an anniversary ball, Renji isn’t too surprised to hear that it’s going to be even more grander than all the other ones. While he’s never been one for all the fancy celebrations of nobility, he can’t help but be fascinated and curious about it as well.

“So yes, I am just searching for a blacksmith to commission with creating the roses,” Nanao finishes. “And what about you, mister? What brings you here?”

Renji just smiles at her. “Well, I’m getting myself some gold and vanillin steel,” he tells her. “I have been commissioned to craft a brand-new sword for Duke Byakuya Kuchiki.”

For some reason, Nanao frowns slightly at this piece of information as she regards Renji curiously. “Could you introduce yourself to me?” she asks.

Raising an eyebrow, Renji nods. “My name is Renji Abarai, blacksmith and owner of Zabimaru Smithing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- in case anyone was wondering: yes, I named Laika after the Soviet space dog herself.
> 
> \- Orihime as an opera diva had been an idea for a fic that I just couldn't write, for some reason. So I decided to have her be an opera diva in this fic.
> 
> \- Vanillin is an organic compound, and the primary component of vanilla bean extract. Gianduia is a sweet chocolate spread that originated in Italy during Napoleon's regime.
> 
> \- "Couronne" is French for "crown", and it's the currency of the Cacao Society. As for how prices work, I based it on ten times a dollar, so 1 dollar would be 10 couronnes, 10 dollars would be 100 couronnes, 100 dollars would be 1000 couronnes, etc.
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	3. A Royal Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In what becomes the most eventful day of his life, Renji receives a commission from Her Majesty Queen Halibel to forge eight souvenir roses, and he meets with Duke Byakuya Kuchiki on an evening walk in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 3, yet another eventful chapter! And here we get to meet Halibel as the Queen of Cacao Society. Plus, there's some sweaty fanservice, and some more cuteness between Renji and Byakuya ;)
> 
> Special thanks to Maeko (missmaeko on tumblr) for this beautiful fanart of [Cacao Society Renji](https://missmaeko.tumblr.com/post/613470189159317504/%E7%B5%B6%E5%AF%BE%E3%81%AB%E6%9C%BD%E6%9C%A8%E6%A7%98%E3%82%92%E5%AE%88%E3%82%8B-cacao-society-renji). His outfit may be different from what he wears in this fic, but it doesn't matter :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_Renji Abarai._

The name echoes in Nanao’s ears as she stares in surprise at the man himself.

So this is the young blacksmith who had forged the weapons of Lady Hinamori, Sir Urahara, and Dame Shihouin? What a surprise to actually run into him during a simple errand! Could this be a coincidence? Or is it something else?

Whatever it is, Nanao knows that she’s gotten lucky now. Perhaps she can get Her Majesty to commission Abarai in creating the eight souvenir roses for the ball. After all, those three knights have been telling everyone in the castle about Abarai’s talent and potential, all while praising him for his quality of work, his friendliness and down-to-earth nature, and his adorable pet dog.

And since the royal blacksmith is out of commission, they’ll need someone to create the roses right now. And perhaps Renji Abarai is the right man for the job.

“Is something wrong?” Abarai asks her, looking at her with an oddly-adorable expression of confusion.

Nanao just smiles at him. “Oh, just got distracted,” she says. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Abarai-san. Hinamori, Sir Urahara, and Dame Shihouin have spoken many good things about you.”

“Eh? They have?” Renji says, looking so adorably surprised that Nanao can’t help the fond smile that crosses her face.

“But of course. They even demonstrated their weapons’ capabilities to many of the castle residents,” Nanao says with a chuckle. “Speaking of which, I should be heading back to the castle. I believe I’ve already accomplished what I wanted to, so now I must return.”

Renji just nods with a smile. “Back to the books and grimoires, huh?” he says teasingly.

Nanao chuckles. “Oh, it’s a lot more fun than you think, Abarai-san,” she says jokingly. “Well, I hope to see you again soon.”

With a slight curtsey that flusters Renji, Nanao turns on her heel and heads in the direction of the castle with a slight spring in her step that hadn’t been there before.

As always, the castle seems to shine in the sunlight as it towers over the city of Criollo. The fresh fragrance of roses in bloom drifts in the air from the rose garden, and Nanao takes a deep breath and lets out a content sigh.

When she enters through the main entrance, Nanao nods in greeting to the castle guards before she finds herself approached by a servant holding a tray of finely-crafted, assorted chocolates.

“Chocolate, Ise-san?” the servant offers.

“Yes, please,” Nanao says, taking a leaf-shaped chocolate and slipping it into her mouth.

The cool freshness of the mint filling floods her mouth as she eats it, adding a nice touch to the sweetness of the chocolate itself. Nanao savours the minty flavour as she makes her way to the throne room.

With the Fête du Chocolat coming up, the royal chef has been making lots of free chocolate for the castle staff and residents to enjoy. Once a week, the chef will send out a platter of various types of chocolates for everyone, a rare treat that only happens during the days leading up to the festival.

Nanao approaches the doors to the throne room, straightening up as she stops. “I wish to speak with Her Majesty,” she says to the guards.

The guards nod and open the doors, revealing a grand throne room. With brown paneled walls gilded with gold decorations, floors made of polished marble, a crystal chandelier hanging from the ornate ceiling, and several marble statues placed in certain spots, the Cacao Throne Room is truly a splendid hall.

At the end of the hall is the throne itself: a brown chaise upholstered with red velvet, and reclining on the throne is none other than Queen Tier Halibel. A tall and beautiful woman dressed in a long, slinky brown high-neck sleeveless dress with a slit in the side. And with a long brown cape, long brown boots and gloves, a brown wooden staff, and a wine-coloured veil covering the lower half of her face, she looks elegant and beautiful as always.

And standing on either side of the throne are Sir Urahara and Dame Shihouin.

“Lady Ise,” Halibel greets, sitting up from her relaxed position. “What brings you here?”

“Your Majesty,” Nanao greets with a curtsey. “I believe I have found a blacksmith who can be commissioned to forge the souvenir roses for the Bal des Roses.”

Halibel raises an eyebrow, looking interested. “Is that so?” she asks. “Who is this blacksmith you speak of?”

“He is the same one who forged the spear of Hinamori Momo, and the swords of Sir Urahara and Dame Shihouin,” Nanao tells her. “In fact, he is currently crafting a new sabre for Duke Kuchiki as well.”

At this, Halibel looks intrigued, while Urahara and Shihouin give each other knowing smiles.

“Urahara, Shihouin,” Halibel commands, her voice ringing clear. “Show me your swords so I can inspect their quality.”

The two knights make their way to the front of the throne and show their swords to Halibel, who regards them curiously.

“Indeed…” she murmurs. “This is definitely high-quality craftsmanship.”

“I can also attest to that.” Right then, the royal huntress Soifon enters the throne room. Clothed in her brown shorts, orange blouse, brown boots, a gold fauld on her left side, and still carrying her bow and arrows, she smiles at Shihouin before glaring at Urahara.

“You can?” Halibel asks.

Soifon nods and bows. “Your Majesty, this Renji Abarai had also crafted my hair rings,” she says, showing off one of the diamond gold ornaments hanging from her braids. “They are indeed of the best quality, and if Yoruichi-sama claims that Renji Abarai is the one to trust, then I will also agree with her.”

Of course she would. Soifon has idolized Shihouin for her entire life, and practically worships the ground she walks on, all while loathing Urahara for some unknown reason.

Halibel nods, a look of finality on her face. “I suppose my decision has been made,” she says. “I shall have this Renji Abarai commissioned to craft the eight souvenir roses for the ball.”

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room are pushed open with a loud bang, revealing none other than Prince Coyote Starrk, who casually strides into the room, his brown coat slung over his shoulders.

Nanao quickly curtseys in greeting while Soifon, Urahara, and Shihouin bow. However, Halibel narrows her eyes in annoyance as she stands up from the throne.

“Where were you, Starrk?” she asks, striding towards him.

Starrk still looks unbothered. “Sorry, my darling,” he says, shrugging. “I went out on a hunting trip in the woods.”

“I see,” Halibel says coolly. “We have just decided on the blacksmith to commission with creating the eight souvenir roses. And since you came in so late, you are to find Renji Abarai and give him the commission. Is that understood?”

A sigh escapes from Starrk’s lips, and he nods. “Alright…” he says.

Halibel then holds out a small drawing. “Here is the design for the roses,” she says, handing it to Starrk. “Make sure you give him this drawing so he knows what he has to create. And inform him that he will be paid handsomely for his duties.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

And with that, Starrk leaves the throne room to head to the Craftsmen District, slinging his coat over his shoulders again.

* * *

The forge burns nice and hot, and the loud clinking sound of a hammer hitting steel repeatedly fills the whole shop, along with the smell of burning embers.

Sweat slides down Renji’s face and his bare upper body as he hammers away on the glowing-hot piece of vanillin steel upon his anvil, pounding it into the shape of a sabre blade. He then removes the hammer, takes the heated piece of metal in his gloved hands and re-heats it in the forge before pulling it out, setting it back down on the anvil, and hammering away once more.

It’s a process that takes a lot of time, but is ultimately worth it in the end. For Renji, forging swords is not just a skill, it’s an art form, one that must be taken seriously in order to have the desired results.

And besides, there’s something so thrilling in the heat of the forge, the clanking of a hammer against steel on an anvil, of melting down metals to craft into something new, and in hearing the hiss of hot metal making contact with water.

Eventually, after some time, the steel has finally started to take the shape of a sabre, and Renji smiles as he looks down at it. Of course, he is nowhere near finished, since the blade is still rather brittle, but even so, he feels happy to see it starting to take the desired shape.

Right then, Laika starts barking, and Renji quickly sets down the blade to cool before heading to the shop entrance.

“Is someone there, Laika?” Renji asks, wiping the sweat off his forehead as the cool breeze hits his bare chest.

However, upon seeing the visitor in the doorway, he stops in his tracks as his eyes widen in surprise.

“You’re…”

The man in the doorway, dressed in his brown ensemble with his coat slung over his shoulders and two pistols at his side, is none other than Prince Coyote Starrk.

Suddenly realizing his state of undress, Renji quickly bows in greeting. “Y-Your Highness!” he says, flustered. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here! I apologize for my current state of dress, I was just-”

“Whoa, no need to apologize,” Starrk says, a bit taken aback.

Right then, Laika whines a little as she saunters to the Prince, getting his attention when she sits down perfectly straight. With a slight chuckle, Starrk ruffles Laika’s head. “Good girl,” he praises her.

Straightening himself up in surprise, Renji notices just how casually Starrk seems to be interacting with Laika. He’d thought the Prince of Cacao Society would be as formal as the Duke, but he’s pretty surprised to see how laidback and relaxed he actually is.

With a nod, Renji relaxes a little. “What can I do for you, Your Highness?” he asks.

“Me? I’m here on business on behalf of my wife, Queen Halibel,” Starrk tells him. “She has asked me to commission you to forge eight souvenir roses out of Gianduia steel for the Bal des Roses.”

Renji blinks in shock. Did… Did he hear this right? Is the Queen of Cacao Society entrusting him, a young blacksmith who has only lived here for eight months, with forging special roses for one of the most elite society events in the whole kingdom?

As if sensing his thoughts, Starrk chuckles slightly. “Oh, you heard it right, Abarai,” he says, pulling a slip of paper from his pocket and handing it to him. “You’ll receive a hefty payment if you agree to do this. About twenty-thousand couronnes.”

 _Twenty-thousand?!_ Oh god, this really isn’t a joke or a dream. As Renji looks through the rose design and the notes on it, his heart pounds hard against his chest.

Oh, he definitely cannot turn down this opportunity. Twenty-thousand couronnes is no joke, and to be able to do something for Her Majesty herself… well, it’s not every day one gets such a chance.

With his mind made up, Renji nods eagerly. “Of course, Your Highness!” he says. “Tell Her Majesty that it would be an honour to craft the roses!”

Starrk smiles slightly. “That’s good to hear,” he says. “She’ll be very pleased to hear this.” He then regards Renji’s tattoos with an impressed smile. “By the way, those tattoos look really good on you.”

Renji’s cheeks flush red as Starrk laughs, turning to leave the shop. “Well, I’ll see you around, Abarai!” he says.

As Starrk leaves, Renji looks down at the design again, and he feels a grin crossing his face.

“Fuck yeah!” he cheers excitedly before retreating back into the forge.

First, he gets commissioned by Duke Byakuya Kuchiki. And now, he’s got a commission from the Queen herself.

Never before has Renji felt so excited in his life. And to be given such a commission from Her Majesty… he’s never imagined that this would ever happen to him at all. But he’s not going to lie, he is truly thrilled to have received two prestigious commissions.

Oh, he’s going to make the most beautiful roses anyone has ever seen. He’ll make them worthy of royalty and nobility, something that will make the queen proud.

 _Just you wait, Your Majesty… you’re gonna love these roses!_ Renji thinks excitedly as he makes plans to head down to the marketplace to buy some Gianduia steel.

* * *

By late afternoon, word about Renji receiving a commission from Queen Halibel has spread throughout the Craftsmen District, who are all amazed and impressed with how he has received such an honourable assignment now.

In fact, he finds himself being taken out for drinks at the tavern, shortly after closing up the shop for the evening, all to celebrate his accomplishment.

As always, The Lucky Bear is as lively as ever. Various craftsmen and traders are seated at tables or at the bar, drinking beer and eating fresh tavern food, all while a small band performs an energetic jig with their violins while stamping their feet on the stage to create a rhythm. Laughter and cheers fill the air, all while some patrons dance to the music.

Meanwhile, Renji finds himself the center of attention at the bar counter, where everyone insists on drinking a toast to congratulate him.

“Three cheers to Renji Abarai!” Ikkaku declares proudly, raising his mug of beer.

“Cheers!” The other craftsmen cheer, also raising their mugs in a toast.

Renji just smiles and raises his own mug shyly. “You don’t have to do this, you know…” he mutters.

“Oh come on! Don’t be shy!” Ikkaku chides. “You should be proud of yourself! It’s not everyday you get commissioned by both high nobility and by royalty!”

“Seriously, Abarai!” Shuuhei Hisagi, a local carpenter, chimes in. “You’re one lucky guy!”

Honestly, Renji is a little surprised that none of the other craftsmen are jealous or angry with him. He’d been worried that some might be upset and believe that he’s taking away opportunities from them, but instead, they’re all supportive and thrilled for him.

“None of you are angry?” Renji asks, still a little unsure. “I mean, I hope I’m not taking away any work opportunities from you or anything like that.”

“Why would we be angry?” Yumichika Ayasegawa, the jeweller that Ikkaku works with, asks him. “We craftsmen, we always support each other’s endeavours and projects, and if one of us gets commissioned to craft something for nobility or royalty, then we’ll always support them. We aren’t going to be jealous of you, Abarai-kun. In fact, we’re all gonna help you in impressing the nobles and royals, no matter what.”

Again, Renji finds himself ducking his head and blushing slightly at Yumichika’s sincere words. “Well… thank you…” he says, his heart growing warm with all the support he’s feeling.

“So, Abarai,” Kenpachi Zaraki, the innkeeper, says while polishing a mug. “You’re gonna be gettin’ a lotta money from these commissions. You got any plans for it?”

“Well…” Renji takes a sip of beer. “First, I might give some of the money to all of you.”

This statement earns lots of laughs.

“Aww, aren’t you adorable!” Rangiku Matsumoto, the bartender, coos fondly. “But there’s really no need to worry about us, Renji-kun! We can handle ourselves just fine.” 

“Yeah, this money is all for you!” Ikkaku tells him, patting his shoulder.

“So what do you want to do for yourself?” Hisagi asks him.

Renji feels shy again as he speaks. “I hope to get myself a bigger building for my forge. There’s this old building near the gate between this district and Tuileries that’s pretty spacious, so if I get enough money, I might just move shop to that building,” he says.

“Well, that sounds like a great plan!” Ikkaku cheers, earning more cheers of approval from the other men.

Eventually, the topic shifts to something else, and Renji is content to just sit and drink while listening to everyone having hearty conversations, or with watching other patrons dancing to the music. He laughs as he watches an older man get his ear tweaked by his wife for getting a little too friendly with Rangiku, smiles at the bawdy jokes shared among the older patrons, and claps to the energetic music, even joining in with the dancing patrons at some point.

After a while, however, he gets a little worn out, and leaves the pub in favour of going back to his home in the forge.

The moment he opens the door, Laika rushes to greet him, wagging her tail as she tries to jump on him.

“Whoa, whoa!” Renji laughs, petting her. “Calm down, girl. Calm down.” He then bends down and smiles at her. “You wanna go on a walk?”

Laika’s tail wags as she pants excitedly.

Smiling affectionately, Renji straightens up. “Alright, good girl. Let’s go,” he coaxes, opening the door.

Thanks to the Craftsmen District’s proximity to the nearby forest, Renji has found it quite calming to take Laika on an early morning or evening walk through the woods every now and then. But really, the best time for walks is in the evening, when the weather is a bit cooler and the forest practically comes to life.

And tonight is no different.

The tranquility of the forest is a welcome change from all the energy and excitement in the tavern. Not that it had been bad, but Renji had really needed some quiet after such loud excitement.

As always, the forest is peaceful and incredibly beautiful at this hour. Fireflies glow warmly as they hover about, and night flowers bloom here and there, filling the air with their sweet fragrance. The only other sound apart from cicadas buzzing is Laika’s steady panting and sniffing about.

Renji isn’t sure how long they walk for, but after some time, he and Laika reach a clearing that opens up to a spectacular meadow filled with colourful flowers, one that he’s never seen before.

For a moment, Renji is speechless as he ventures further into the meadow, staring in awe at the breathtaking view of the Cacao Valley beyond. With the gorgeous pastel colours of the evening sky, the fragrance of the flowers, and the cool evening breeze blowing through his free-flowing hair, it’s truly a peaceful and wonderful place to be.

Briefly, he is reminded of his village itself, with its remote location in a valley and how it had been surrounded by flowers, and everything feels so perfect right now.

Closing his eyes, Renji inhales the sweetly-perfumed air and lets out a content sigh, sitting down on the ground. As if sensing how relaxed he is, Laika also settles down next to him, content to just rest there beside him.

After a short while of just enjoying the breeze in his hair and against his exposed arms, Renji notices Laika raising her head and perking up, before letting out a short bark.

“What is it, Laika?” he asks, looking in the direction she focuses her gaze on.

That’s when he hears footsteps approaching from within the forest, and Renji frowns slightly. But then, to his surprise, a very unexpected visitor emerges into the meadow: Duke Byakuya Kuchiki himself.

However, he looks different right now. That fancy coat he’d worn when they’d first met is absent, and Byakuya wears only a long-sleeved black shirt with a navy-blue waistcoat along with black boots and brown pants, presumably to avoid getting his white pants dirty. His cravat is missing, his hair is flowing freely, and it’s obvious that he is dressed a lot more casually than usual.

And honestly, he looks very beautiful right now. And for some reason, Renji finds his heart beating a little faster as he looks at him.

Upon emerging into the meadow, Byakuya notices Renji and stops in surprise.

“Abarai…?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Renji just offers him a friendly smile. “Good evening, Your Grace,” he greets. “Nice to see you here.”

* * *

Byakuya had only come to the forest for an evening walk. Because of his mansion’s proximity to the forest, he sometimes enjoys spending his evenings taking a walk in the forest, finding it preferable to walking through the parks in the Tuileries District.

The last thing he’d expected, however, is to see Renji Abarai and his dog Laika. However, he certainly isn’t unhappy with this turn of events, that’s for sure.

“I didn’t expect to see you, Abarai,” he says, nodding in greeting. “It’s good to see you here.”

Right then, Laika gets up while panting, her tail wagging as she saunters over to him and sits down perfectly straight, all while looking up at him adoringly.

Despite himself, Byakuya’s heart softens a little bit, and he gently pets her head before venturing further into the meadow until he sits down next to Renji.

And again, Laika comes over to them and happily curls up next to him.

Renji chuckles slightly. “She’s very good at reading people,” he explains. “She knows that you’re not someone who likes a lot of excitement, so she makes sure to be gentle with you.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “Impressive,” he says sincerely. “What brings you out here, Abarai?”

“I just wanted to take Laika out for an evening walk,” Renji says with a shrug and a peaceful smile. “You know, since I’m gonna be real busy soon, I thought it would be good to get one last walk in for the foreseeable future.”

“Right.” Byakuya nods, recalling the news he’d heard about Renji accepting a commission from Her Majesty to forge eight souvenir roses for the special guests invited to the ball. “Congratulations on the commission.”

Renji smiles. “Why thank you,” he says.

A moment of silence passes before Renji speaks again. “You know, this meadow reminds me a lot of my village in Trinitario,” he admits. “It was also in a valley with some impressive views of the landscape, and a lot of flowers around it. Sometimes in the evenings, the sun would hit the flowers and make them look like they were sparkling. It was really beautiful.”

Looking at Renji right now, Byakuya is amazed at how gentle he looks in the light of the evening sun. And hearing him speak so gently… something about it is just so fascinating.

He feels so at ease right now, and he’s not too sure why. But Byakuya won’t lie, he likes how calm he feels in Renji’s presence.

“Do… Do you like it here in Criollo?” Byakuya asks him.

Renji nods with a smile. “I love it here,” he says brightly. “I’ve made lots of new friends, found a community of Trinitarians like myself who all know their sword dancing, and my smithing business has become more successful than I’d ever expected. It’s absolutely great.” He leans back on his hands. “Really, my whole world has become more colourful than I thought, and I’ve never loved life more than I do right now.”

Such sincere passion and joy… Byakuya has never met anyone with such an infectious love for life, with such a fiery passion within him.

“Do you like your life here?” Renji asks him.

Byakuya pauses for a moment. “I… suppose I am,” he says. “Though, being a duke isn’t exactly a very thrilling life for me. But I believe I’m content.”

Truthfully, he is not as happy as he thinks he should be. After all, being a duke at only twenty-seven years of age is not an easy life, and he gets so very few opportunities to live life to its fullest. Deep down, Byakuya wishes he could feel the same kind of intense passion and love for life that Renji has right now, that he could be as free and spirited as Renji is, as how he himself had been in his youth.

Renji just regards him, mildly skeptical. “You shouldn’t lie to yourself, Your Grace,” he tells him. “You say you’re happy, but you look like someone who has a lot of feelings repressed. I don’t know what you’ve been through, and I don’t think I ever will. But you should try and find happiness whenever you can, because I don’t think you have those kinds of opportunities.”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, regarding him in surprise. How is Renji able to tell all this from looking at him? And why does his observation make his cheeks warmer than usual?

One thing for sure: Renji Abarai is much more fascinating than Byakuya had expected.

He isn’t sure how long they sit in the meadow and talk, but after some time, Renji gets up from the ground, prompting Laika to get up as well.

“It was nice talking to you, Your Grace,” Renji says with a friendly smile. “But I gotta get some rest for tomorrow.”

Byakuya nods, also getting up. “I understand,” he says. “It was good to see you here, Abarai. I hope we can meet each other again.”

A smile crosses Renji’s face, and something about that playful, kind smile makes Byakuya’s cheeks warm up even more.

“The feeling is mutual, Your Grace,” he says warmly. “Hope you have a good night.”

“And you as well,” Byakuya says sincerely.

With that, they part ways and return to their respective homes.

That night, as Byakuya prepares himself for bed, he finds himself feeling an unusual warmth in his chest, one that he hasn’t felt in so long.

And as he lies in the silken sheets of his large, gilded bed, his thoughts are filled with visions of crimson-red hair, of jagged black tattoos, and above all, of a kind and playful smile that warms his heart more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a fun chapter to write, and for the tavern scene, I found myself listening to the Irish party track from the OST of _Titanic_. It's quite a fitting song, as well. And for the meadow scene, I also listened to this soundtrack to make it more peaceful and beautiful (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiFF1-qcj7E).
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	4. Traditions and Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between duels and practicing the traditional sword dance of Trinitario, Renji works hard on forging Byakuya's sabre and the souvenir roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite fun to write, honestly. Not only is there some world-building, but there's some more fanservice and cute moments~
> 
> Plus, this is also where we get to see two more inspirations for this fic: Georgian sword dancing, and the song "Malhari" from the Bollywood movie "Bajirao Mastani". I recommend you listen to the song during the bar scene (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRlA7JWTj04) and watch this video to get a glimpse of how awesome the sword dance is before reading this chapter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dH9176AdLFk).
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Two days pass since that surprise meeting in the meadow, and Renji continues to work hard on Byakuya’s sabre, and he has also started getting the materials ready to forge the roses as well. Since the roses are going to take some time, he’s decided to try and work on them in between the time he spends on the sabre.

As always, he is hard at work in the shop, which is still quite warm from the forge. Having annealed the sabre to soften it, now it is time for him to grind the sword to work out the edge and point.

But before he gets started, he removes his coat and tank-top to expose his chest to the cool breeze from outside. Once that’s taken care of, he presses his foot down on the pedal repeatedly to start turning the grindstone quickly, and then aligns the blade to the stone itself.

Immediately, sparks start flying as the blade grinds against the stone. Renji works carefully, moving the sword and applying the correct speed to the stone when necessary. On this particular grindstone, the sword will form its final shape. And on other smaller stones of different grains, the blade will be given its edge.

It’s also as he grinds the blade that Renji uses a special pen, imbued with his magic, to make a delicate engraving into the blade near where the hilt will be. Once he’s used the other grindstones to give the edge to the blade, he will have to harden it.

Pressing down on the pedal to get the grindstone turning, Renji then aligns the blade to the stone to shape its edge.

And it’s as he’s doing this that he hears some rather feminine giggling from behind him.

Pausing in his work, Renji raises an eyebrow and glances over to the source of the giggles, only to see a surprisingly-large crowd of young women crowded around the shop window, ogling him appreciatively and whispering to each other.

“Oh my gosh, he is so hot!”

“I wonder how far those tattoos go?”

“Look at those muscles on him!”

“Oh, and there’s Laika! Hello, good girl!”

Renji just smiles faintly as he continues working out the edge. To be honest, he’s never really understood just why all the town ladies are so enamoured with his tattoos. Maybe it’s because they haven’t seen anything like them before? Maybe it’s the rough, “bad boy” appeal he seems to have?

Whatever it is, something about his hair and tattoos just fascinates them quite a bit.

He glances over at the women with a playful grin. “You like what you see, ladies?” he asks teasingly.

“Oh, very much!” Lisa Yadomaru, an apothecary and fellow Trinitarian, says with a smirk. “Don’t stop working, mister!”

Chuckling slightly, Renji turns back to the stone and slips on his brown gloves when he hears Laika barking, followed by a few surprised gasps from the women, along with a few exclamations of, “Duke Kuchiki!”, and then their hurried footsteps away from the shop.

Blinking in surprise, he turns back to the entrance only to see none other than Byakuya, dressed in that same gorgeous blue ensemble, standing in the doorway of the shop.

Instantly, Renji straightens up. “Y-Your Grace!” he greets hastily. “I didn’t expect to see you here today!”

Byakuya’s eyes, which had been impassive, now widen slightly in surprise as they land upon the tattoos on his chest. Feeling his gaze on his bare chest, Renji now feels rather self-conscious about his state of undress.

For some reason, this feels a bit more embarrassing than when Prince Starrk had stopped by only two days ago. Maybe it’s because Starrk had been more laidback and relaxed, while Byakuya is clearly more proper and aristocratic in his attitude.

Byakuya then clears his throat and enters the shop. “Good day, Abarai,” he greets. “I’m here to check on the progress of my sabre.”

Laika whines a little, prompting Byakuya to ruffle her head a little bit.

His eyes still linger on Renji’s tattoos, making him blush slightly as he nods. “R-Right…” he says, chuckling awkwardly. “I’ve just finished working out the edge and point of the blade, so now it’s time for me to harden it. You… You can watch if you want, Your Grace.”

Renji heads deeper within the forge with the blade in his gloved hands, and he hears Byakuya following him within. He feels Byakuya’s intrigued gaze upon him as he watches him shoot a burst of red fire from his hand into the forge, heating it up until it’s nice and hot.

With the temperature ready, he then sticks the blade into the forge to heat it up. This process also takes some time, and he makes sure to keep the tip out of the main part of the hot coals to keep it from overheating. As he does this, he is careful to move the blade around with his tongs when necessary, all while using his magic energy to evenly distribute heat throughout.

Eventually, the blade becomes red-hot and glowing in the dim light, and Renji carefully removes it from the forge before swiftly dipping it into a nearby barrel of water to cool it quickly, hot steam rising immediately with a loud hiss. After stirring it around a little, he removes it from the barrel.

“Alright…” Renji says, setting the blade aside to cool a bit more and let the steam dissipate.

That’s when he notices Byakuya watching with a quiet fascination, albeit with a light sheen of sweat upon his forehead that makes a few strands of his hair cling to his face.

For a moment, Renji’s mouth goes dry at how intimate the sight looks, but he forces such thoughts out of his head as he turns down the temperature of the forge.

“You’re not feeling too warm, are you, Your Grace?” Renji asks.

Byakuya blinks, but shakes his head slightly. “I’m alright,” he reassures. “But can you explain what you just did?”

Renji smiles. “Sure,” he says. “This process is to harden a blade. We heat up the blade in the forge until it’s red-hot, then we quickly cool it by quenching it in either water or oil. It’s still nowhere near done, though. Right now, the blade is rather brittle, so I have to make it both strong and flexible once it cools further.”

“I see…” Byakuya muses, looking around at all the forged weapons, the sketches, and the shelves of various tools. “You really love blacksmithing, don’t you?”

“I sure do,” Renji says with a slight grin. “Ever since I was little, I’ve wanted to be a blacksmith. Forging weapons, making new tools… I just love creating them.”

Byakuya nods, a wistful smile crossing his face. “I’ve also been fascinated with blacksmithing, to be honest,” he confesses.

Renji looks at him, pleasantly surprised. Byakuya Kuchiki, the aloof and aristocratic Duke of Trinitario, interested in blacksmithing? Honestly, it sounds quite strange to imagine this man being fascinated by the process of forging weapons. Even so, looking at Byakuya right now, his eyes seem quite honest.

“Is that so?” he asks. “Never would’ve pinned you for being interested in blacksmithing.”

“I suppose so,” Byakuya agrees with a sigh. “Unfortunately, I’d been discouraged from my interest in the art of smithing; my family told me it was improper, unbefitting for a nobleman to be interested in a common profession.”

Renji’s heart squeezes a little at that confession. To be forced to suppress your interest in something, simply because it wasn’t ‘noble’ enough… he can’t imagine living such a life.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Renji reassures him. “Smithing is a unique art form that I believe anyone can be interested in; doesn’t matter if they’re a noble or a commoner. Just because the majority of blacksmiths are commoners doesn’t take away from how important it is. I mean, who else makes all the weapons used for wars and duels?”

“Indeed,” Byakuya says, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

He looks around the shop again, a slight frown on his face. “This shop is quite small, Abarai,” he observes. “How are you able to work in such a confined environment?”

Renji shrugs. “Yeah, it’s kinda small,” he agrees. “But I’ve managed fine for eight months. But I plan on expanding my shop one day, when I have enough money. In fact, there’s a building I have my eye on that I hope to buy.”

But speaking of money…

“I gotta get back to work. I have to get started on those souvenir roses, too,” Renji says.

“Of course,” Byakuya says.

And that’s when Renji feels Byakuya’s gaze on his bare upper torso; specifically, his tattoos. In fact, his gaze seems to be rather… appreciative.

“I must say, Abarai. Your tattoos are quite interesting,” Byakuya tells him. “In fact, I’d say they’re very aesthetically-pleasing as well.”

Renji blinks, and his cheeks become even warmer than ever as he averts his eyes. “Oh, um… th-thank you, Your Grace!” he manages to say, his heart beating a little faster than normal.

Byakuya just regards him with a hint of a smile on his face, his eyes glimmering with amusement, and he turns to leave. “Have a good day, Abarai,” he says.

“Y-You too!”

Even after the Duke has left, Renji finds that his cheeks are still quite warm from receiving such a sincere compliment.

Why he’s feeling this way over a compliment on his tattoos, he doesn’t even know. However, he finds himself recalling his newfound knowledge on Byakuya’s interest in blacksmithing, and something about that had made the Duke so much more… human. It feels strangely good to know that Byakuya isn’t as distant as he’d initially believed, and to have seen him listening intently to his explanations… something about that makes Renji’s heart warmer than ever.

He’s not too sure why he’s feeling this way over this. However, Renji won’t deny, he really likes this feeling.

As he gets back to forging, he feels a smile crossing his face.

 _I can’t wait to see you again… Byakuya Kuchiki._ He thinks.

* * *

It never fails to amaze Kisuke how vastly different the Craftsmen District is from the Tuileries District. Compared to the brick mansions and buildings, the perfectly-maintained streets and gardens, and the whole picture-perfect scene of wealth and glamour in Tuileries, the Craftsmen District has a very rustic charm to it.

With a more lively atmosphere, plenty of activity in the streets, and a general friendliness among the people, this district is so much more fun to spend time in.

It’s almost a shame that Kisuke can’t spend too long here. He’s only here for an errand on behalf of Her Majesty.

As he walks down the street, his white steel boots clanking slightly as the green cape of his matching ensemble flutters in the late-afternoon breeze, Kisuke takes in the various sights of traders and craftsmen preparing for the festival.

Days have passed since Renji Abarai has been commissioned to forge the eight souvenir roses, and Her Majesty is interested in seeing how far Abarai has progressed in his work. Kisuke hopes the young blacksmith isn’t feeling too pressured over having two commissions from nobility and royalty, but from what he remembers, Abarai doesn’t seem like the type to get overwhelmed easily.

Eventually, he reaches the building with the sign that reads ‘Zabimaru Smithing’, and he can hear the sounds of hammer hitting steel from within. As he approaches the doorway, Kisuke sees Laika the dog perk up from her chew toy and start barking in a friendly manner.

“Coming!” Abarai calls from within.

As Laika approaches Kisuke, prompting him to pet her with a chuckle, Abarai emerges from the back, stopping in pleasant surprise.

“Sir Urahara!” Abarai greets, bowing slightly.

“Now, now, there’s no need to address me so formally, Abarai-kun,” Kisuke reassures him. “I’m just here on behalf of Her Majesty to see how far you have progressed with the roses.”

Abarai smiles, wiping a sheen of sweat off his forehead. “I’ve already managed to forge and decorate two of them,” he says, looking a little pleased with himself. “Considering that I’m also working on Duke Kuchiki’s sabre as well, I’d say it’s not half-bad.”

Kisuke raises an eyebrow. Indeed, this young man is quite dedicated to his job; he has to admit, he’s never seen such earnest dedication in anyone until now.

“Would you like to see them?” Abarai asks.

“Oh, of course!” Kisuke says with a smile.

He follows Abarai to the back of the shop, who then gestures to a table where two steel roses sit.

Kisuke stares in surprise and fascination.

The two roses are absolutely exquisite. Forged from Gianduia steel, known for being a rosy-coloured and sparkling metal, they glimmer and sparkle a little in the dim light, looking as delicate as a real rose blossom. It’s quite clear that so much care has gone into their creation, and Kisuke just looks at them in amazement.

“These are most impressive…” he says sincerely. “Her Majesty will be pleased to hear about how they have turned out.”

At this, Abarai blushes and rubs the back of his neck shyly. “Oh… thank you…” he murmurs.

“I’m serious, Abarai-kun,” Kisuke tells him. “You’re quite a talented fellow. After seeing the work you’ve done for my sword, and then now for the roses, you clearly are a man with so much potential. I know you’ll accomplish wonderful things.”

Again, Abarai blushes deeply. “Oh, jeez…” he chuckles. “You really know how to flatter a guy, don’t you?”

Kisuke smiles warmly, amused by how shy Abarai is. “Well, I believe I’ve seen what I need to see,” he says. “I should be on my way.”

“Er… before you go, may I buy you a drink?” Abarai offers. “You know, considering the hour, and how far Tuileries is, you would probably be better off having a meal at the tavern.”

Kisuke raises his eyebrows. Admittedly, it’s been a while since he’s last had a drink at a tavern, and the fact that Abarai is offering to pay for it is quite a nice gesture. Perhaps it doesn’t sound too bad. And perhaps he might learn a bit more about this talented young man.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Kisuke concedes with a smile.

Abarai smiles again. “I know a good place you might like,” he says.

A short while later, Kisuke finds himself at a lively tavern known as “The Lucky Bear”, filled with various craftsmen and merchants alike. Cheerful music plays from a band on the stage as several patrons dance to the rhythm, and other patrons just drink and eat dinner while talking amongst each other. Laughter and music fill the air, creating a fun and cheery atmosphere unlike anything Kisuke has ever seen.

His meal, a bowl of lamb and carrot stew and a mug of beer, is quite delicious. As he eats, Kisuke finds himself engaging in conversation with Abarai.

“You seem to be friends with almost everyone here,” Kisuke observes.

Abarai smiles slightly. “Well, there’s a surprisingly large Trinitarian community here,” he says. “Since I’m from Trinitario, it’s quite nice to be surrounded by them.”

Ah, that makes a lot of sense.

Kisuke has never been to Trinitario, but from what he’s heard, the people are supposed to be passionate and spirited, with an intense pride in their heritage and customs. In addition, they’re all believed to have been taught to dance right from a young age, with the men’s sword dance being their most well-known dance. And of course, it is said that many Trinitarians are highly-skilled craftsmen, hence their abundance in the Craftsmen District.

And judging from how spirited everyone is here, there is definitely a truth to those beliefs.

“Is it true that Trinitarians are good at dancing?” Kisuke asks.

At this, Abarai grins slightly. “Oh, we _love_ our dancing,” he says. “No matter the season, we will always have a reason to dance, especially our sword dance.”

Right then, there’s a loud whistle from the bar counter, making everyone turn in that direction. A bald-headed craftsman is standing on the counter, a grin on his face.

“Alright, everyone!” the man shouts. “As you all know, the festival is coming up soon! And you all know we’re all gonna be dancin’ in the streets, right? Well, I say we all practice our sword dance right now!”

Everyone cheers and clamours in agreement, and Abarai also cheers heartily.

Kisuke just raises an eyebrow. “You’re all going to be practicing right here?” he asks.

“Of course!” Abarai gets up, unsheathing his sword. “Trust me, you’re gonna love this dance!” With a grin, he goes to join the men in moving the now-empty tables away to create some space.

A different group of musicians take the stage, this time with different instruments, while the Trinitarian men prepare themselves with their swords on the floor, all while the other patrons watch eagerly.

One of the musicians then blows some kind of fanfare into the horn as the drummers beat the drums, and the energetic, spirited music starts playing as the men begin dancing, striking their swords on the floor before the male singer begins singing in a foreign language.

Kisuke watches the dance in amazement as the men start their high-energy dance. As they dance to the fast rhythm, they clash their swords every now and then, turning quick as their feet move effortlessly on the floor.

Never before has he seen anything like it in his entire life. Oh, he definitely has to tell Yoruichi and Hinamori about this. They’ll definitely be interested in such a passionate dance.

Eventually, the dance comes to an end and Kisuke returns to the Cacao Castle to give his report to Her Majesty, all while humming the song to himself.

Night has fallen by the time Kisuke returns to the castle, and he is led to the Salon du Charlotte, where Queen Halibel sits by the fireplace with a cup of tea.

Immediately, Kisuke bows in greeting. “Your Majesty,” he says.

“How are the roses coming along?” Halibel asks, sipping her tea.

“Renji Abarai has been working hard on them,” Kisuke says, rising to his feet. “He’s crafted and decorated two roses already, and they have turned out to be very exquisite. Almost as if they are real roses, but not exactly.”

Halibel raises an eyebrow, interested. “That is good to hear,” she says. “He sounds like quite a talented young man.”

“Indeed, he is,” Kisuke agrees.

“Thank you for your report,” Halibel says. “You have my leave to go for the night.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

With a bow, Kisuke departs from the salon, ready to retire for the night, yet still feeling a little energized from seeing such an impressive and energetic sword dance at the tavern.

* * *

A week has passed since Byakuya has last seen Renji, and by now, word about his skills and talents have been spreading throughout the Tuileries District. Many nobles have become more curious about him, not really understanding how a common-born blacksmith from some rural village in the Trinitario province has become quite popular among a lot of people in the castle.

Today, Byakuya is coming by again to see how much progress has been made on his sword since last time. He would’ve stopped by sooner, had it not been for some issues in his dukedom that he’d needed to take care of. But if he can somehow get in a little chat with Renji as well, that would be just wonderful.

As he makes his way towards the shop, Byakuya notices a small crowd in the streets near the shop itself. Excited chatter fills the air, along with some laughs and cheers, and Byakuya can’t help but frown slightly. It’s almost like last time, when he’d seen the crowd of young women around the shop window when he’d come to check on the sabre.

 _What’s happening?_ He wonders to himself, making his way closer.

It’s when he nears the crowd that he hears the sound of steel clashing against steel, making him raise an eyebrow curiously.

And that’s when he sees what’s going on.

In the center of the crowd, Renji Abarai is duelling against one of his fellow craftsmen: a young man with black spiky hair and scars over his right eye. Both wield their unique, magic-imbued blades, blocking and parrying against each other repeatedly, all while they exchange witty banter with one another.

“Damn, Abarai!” the scarred craftsman says, thrusting his sword at Renji. “You been practicing or something? I don’t remember you being this quick last time!”

Renji just smirks slightly, parrying against him. “You know me, Hisagi! I practice with my sword for hours almost every day!” he teases. “So that I can kick your ass in our duels!”

“You mean so you can get your ass kicked by me?” Hisagi teases back.

“Oh, your tongue is as sharp as your sword!” Renji grins wolfishly. “But you don’t stand a chance this time!”

Their swords clash some more as they laugh, sending sparks and little bursts of fire flying as the crowd cheers. 

Byakuya, however, remains silent as he stares at the duel, completely mesmerized.

He has done duels before, and is quite skilled in sword-fighting. When Byakuya fights, he is graceful and elegant, yet lethal and quick at the same time.

Renji Abarai, however… his style of fighting is energetic and wild, and yet it’s got a rhythmic, almost dance-like coordination that is completely different from anything that Byakuya has ever seen in his life.

And the way the tattoos on Renji’s arms almost ripple as he swings his sword, the way he licks his lips a little as he smiles so carefree and playfully… Byakuya feels his heart beating a little faster at this.

It also surprises Byakuya as to how casual and playful this duel is. He always takes duels very seriously, and has never understood how anyone can be so carefree in a duel, especially Dame Shihouin. As useful as it is to practice his duelling against her, Byakuya cannot stand how she always teases him and goads him on every time their swords clash.

But this duel seems to be light-hearted, and Renji’s teasing is somehow different from that of the Demon Cat. He looks like someone who finds fun and excitement in a lot of things, and Byakuya can’t help but enjoy the duel itself.

Eventually, the duel comes to an end, with the result being a draw. Nevertheless, the crowd cheers heartily as Renji and Hisagi lower their swords with a smile. They then give each other a one-armed hug, patting each other’s backs before parting ways with mutual compliments, and the energized crowd also disperses from the area.

Byakuya watches as Renji sheaths his sword and turns to head back into his shop, only to stop in surprise upon seeing him.

“Eh? Your Grace?” A smile quickly crosses Renji’s face as he approaches him. “Didn’t think I’d see you out here again. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine,” Byakuya says. “I just came by to check on the sabre.”

Renji nods, waving for him to follow. “Well, you’re just in time,” he says.

When they enter the shop, Laika rushes over enthusiastically. Her tail is practically a blur as Renji pets her and coos over her, and Byakuya finds himself watching the scene fondly.

And upon seeing him, Laika immediately calms down and sits perfectly straight, waiting for Byakuya to pet her. He obliges her, noticing how her tail wags a little as he gently pets her head, and something about that just melts his heart a little.

“Oh, she loves you, Your Grace,” Renji says with a chuckle, tossing Laika a treat that she catches in her mouth. “Alright, good girl. You go and lie down now.”

As Laika saunters back to her bed, Renji leads Byakuya to the back of the shop, where the forge is.

“Who was that man you were duelling against?” Byakuya asks him.

“That’s Shuuhei Hisagi, my friend,” Renji says. “He’s a carpenter, and he’s also from rural Trinitario. His sword got damaged a little, so I just did some repairs for him.”

“And why were you duelling him?”

Renji smiles. “To demonstrate his sword’s capabilities,” he says. “When I forge a weapon for someone, I engage them in a duel in the streets so they can see their weapon’s capabilities for themselves. It’s also to help them get used to their new weapon, and plus, it provides free entertainment for everyone, so it’s a win-win.”

Byakuya listens to him, intrigued. He’s never heard of a smith who does such a thing.

“I saw some of that duel earlier,” Byakuya tells him, trying to fight a smile. “It looked like you were having fun.”

“It was a lot of fun,” Renji agrees. “I like seeing my customers enjoying their new weapons, especially when we duel for fun. It’s just so thrilling.”

“So that means…” Byakuya realizes.

Renji smiles at him, his eyes glinting in a playful manner. “Yep. You’ll be duelling with me when your sword is done, Your Grace,” he tells him teasingly. “And I definitely can’t wait.”

Well, that will certainly be interesting to experience. And Byakuya has to admit, he’s not too sure he’ll be able to fight against Renji when he’s giving him such a playful and carefree smile that makes his heart beat faster.

But at the same time, Byakuya also looks forward to it.

Right then, Renji slips on his gloves and picks up the sabre blade before getting to work on it, and Byakuya is content to sit at the table and watch him work.

Renji heats up the forge with a shot of fire from his palms, but the temperature seems lower than last time. He heats up the blade in the forge, then quenches it in the barrel of water after a bit, and continues this process for a short while.

“Right now, I’m tempering the blade,” he explains. “This allows the blade to be strong, but not brittle.”

“How do you know when it’s ready?” Byakuya asks.

“It will have just the right amount of flexibility, but retain its sharp edge at the same time,” Renji says. “But it all depends on the kind of metal used, the properties, things like that.”

Again, Byakuya watches, silently amazed at how careful Renji is as he works on the sabre.

Eventually, after some time, Renji holds the now-cooled blade up, his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as he looks at it. He then catches the point under his thumbnail, then quickly slips it off, causing the blade to let out a nice, clear ring.

A satisfied smile crosses his face. “And there we go,” he murmurs. “Alright, time to get the guard on.”

Byakuya gets up and watches Renji retrieve a thin ornate, curved gold basket guard, heating it up then slotting it onto the tang of the blade before hammering it down.

“Now, let’s let this cool,” Renji says, carefully setting the sabre aside.

He then turns to Byakuya with a slight smile. “Your sabre will be ready real soon, Your Grace,” he says. “All that’s left is to add the pommel, the grip, and the decoration I’ve created for it. Then I have to make the scabbard and decorate that, and then it’ll be ready for you.”

His eyes almost shine with pride as he says that, and Byakuya can’t help the way his cheeks heat up at such an eager, boyish look.

Renji Abarai… he really is quite adorable.

“That is good to hear,” Byakuya tells him. “But I am also here for another reason. I wish to get to know you some more, Abarai. So I would like to invite you to attend an afternoon tea at my mansion at the end of the week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for the sword dance later on, so I hope you all look forward to it ;) And I hope you all look forward to the upcoming tea, where Renji will be mingling with the nobility for the first time! I can't wait to write it out, for sure!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	5. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji attends a tea party at Byakuya's mansion. Despite how anxious he feels, everything goes pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a lot longer than I intended. But then again, I had a lot of fun in writing it, especially the tavern banter and shy, awkward Renji trying to adjust to a brand new environment.
> 
> To set the tone for the tea party, I recommend you listen to "Minuet" by Luigi Boccherini.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

For a moment, Renji wonders if he mishears him. Did he actually hear this right? Is Duke Byakuya Kuchiki actually inviting  _ him _ for a fancy tea in his mansion?

He’s not sure what to do right now. On one hand, it would be rude for him to turn down such an invitation. But on the other hand, he’s never been to any high-society events in his life; he’s still a village boy, for crying out loud!

What if he makes a fool of himself somehow? What if all the other nobles scorn and deride him for his background? What if this is some kind of ploy to humiliate him and make sure he knows his place?

Renji blinks at that thought. How can he even think that Byakuya could do something like that? From what he’s seen so far, Byakuya doesn’t seem like someone who would do something so cruel. And besides, he’d said that he wants to get to know him more… though he’s not sure why this duke would be interested in a simple blacksmith like him.

Nevertheless, he just gives Byakuya a smile. “Well, I guess it doesn’t sound too bad,” he says. “I’ll join you for tea, Your Grace.”

He’ll just have to brush up on his manners (not that they’re terrible), practice his polite speaking, and try and look presentable and classy.

Upon hearing his answer, Byakuya’s eyes soften slightly as he nods. “I’m glad to hear that,” he says. “There will be other guests at my mansion as well; not too many, since it is an afternoon tea. But they are all interested in meeting you, so I do hope you will be ready.”

“I’ll do my best,” Renji says. “Thank you for stopping by.”

_ Hopefully I’ll be prepared by then. _

“Thank you for letting me observe your work,” Byakuya tells him. “I look forward to seeing you at the end of the week.”

With that, Byakuya takes his leave from the shop.

Whatever calm he’d managed to keep right then fades away as Renji looks down in disbelief, all while panic slowly settles in him.

“Oh god, what am I gonna do?” he wonders, sitting on the barstool.

This is the first time he’s ever been invited to a nobleman’s home, and he has no idea what the hell he’s supposed to do. He really doesn’t want to screw this up at all, but how should he know what to do in front of nobility?

Only two possible outcomes exist with this: either things somehow go remarkably smooth, or it’ll be a complete disaster where he makes a fool of himself in front of Byakuya.

Either way, he’s not sure how to feel about this whole thing.

That evening, when he goes to the tavern for his dinner, he shares this piece of news with his fellow craftsmen, who are much too excited and impressed to see the dilemma he faces right now.

“Why are you panicking so much?” Yumichika asks him, raising an eyebrow. “Surely you should be proud of being invited to Duke Kuchiki’s mansion?”

“I don’t know what to do!” Renji protests, throwing his hands up. “I’m still basically a village boy, and I’ve never been in a nobleman’s house before! Hell, I never thought the nobility would be interested in my work until lately, and I’m not complaining about it, but even then… I don’t know. I’m worried about making a fool of myself in front of ‘em and becoming a laughingstock.”

“Just calm down, Abarai,” Ikkaku tells him, patting his shoulder. “I mean, all you gotta do is remember your manners, be polite, and make sure you act like you got a stick up your ass!”

Everyone laughs at that, and even Renji can’t help the laugh that escapes from him.

“Those nobles, I’m tellin’ ya!” Rangiku laughs. Then, putting on an exaggerated pretentious expression, she speaks in a snooty voice. _“Oh, look at me! I’m so very rich and have all these fine jewels and silks, how dare you even look at me, you filthy pleb! Do you know who I am?! Don’t you dare get even a speck of dust on my dress, or I will point my finger at you!”_

Laughter fills the tavern, and then Hisagi steps up with an equally exaggerated haughty expression on his face.

_“Yes, I am a scholar in pretentious poetry for rich people, and I like to eat caviar and drink wine!”_ Hisagi mimics in a haughty tone. _“I sleep with money under my bed every single night! My wife is two decades younger than me and is a total babe, but she_ _**definitely** married me for love and is  **totally** not making a cuckold out of me when she flirts with my valet!” _

Renji finds himself struggling to contain his own laughter as the other patrons double over in peals of laughter.

_ God, those two…  _ He thinks in amusement.

Then Ikkaku stands on his stool, with a mockingly-arrogant look on his face. _“And I am a so-called master swordsman who only knows how to duel!”_ he mimics. _“Sword dancing?! How barbaric! I shall turn my nose up and act superior to Trinitarian craftsmen because I don’t know what I’m missing out on!”_

“St-Stop it, Madarame!” Rangiku gasps between her hysterical laughter. “You’re… You’re gonna kill me!”

Trying to compose himself, Renji takes a sip of his beer and muses on what to wear for the afternoon tea.

“You guys think I should cover up my arm tattoos before I go there?” Renji asks them, getting their attention.

“God, no!” Hisagi insists, looking at him as if he’s crazy. “You should be proud of your tats, Abarai! To hell with their lack of good taste!”

“But what if I get judged for-”

“Just be confident,” Yumichika tells him. “Know your worth, and act classy. That way, they wouldn’t be able to judge you even if they wanted to.”

Somehow, that makes Renji feel better. Just be confident. Don’t let their judgement get to him.

The evening at the tavern ends in laughter and fun as his friends pretend to be noblemen, albeit exaggeratedly, all so Renji can practice his good manners and pretend to be fancy and formal. By the time he’s ready to go home, he feels a lot better and confident, and he leaves after Ikkaku promises to take care of Laika while he’s at the Duke’s mansion.

When Renji gets back to the shop, he pets Laika and takes care of her a little before he decides to continue working on adding decorations to Byakuya’s sabre.

The decorations are made of gold, and they curl and frame the sabre’s guard and hilt in a delicate way without obstructing too much of the blade, even forming the thin, curved guard like that of a cutlass.

By the time he’s finished, it’s quite late in the night, but the hour doesn’t matter right now. All Renji does is look at the completed sword with satisfaction.

This has turned out to be the most beautiful sword he has ever made in his life. He can almost imagine Byakuya wielding it in a duel, using it in that effortlessly graceful manner he has, and carrying it with pride. Oh, Byakuya is absolutely going to love this sword, and just imagining his face when he sees it makes Renji feel unusually excited.

And that warm thrill of excitement continues to linger as Renji gets ready for bed, and remains quite strong even as he tries to fall asleep.

* * *

The end of the week comes much quicker than Renji expects, and it’s almost time for the afternoon tea. His nerves are a bit sharper than usual, and despite Yumichika’s advice to remain calm and confident, he still feels nervous.

Renji changes into his usual outfit, but instead of putting his hair up in a ponytail, he runs a comb through the crimson tresses before styling it in a half-up half-down style. As he puts his sleeveless brown coat over his red tank-top, he double-checks his reflection in the mirror, then puts on his boots and cuffs before heading downstairs.

“Have fun, Abarai,” Ikkaku tells him with a smirk. “Try not to get eaten alive.”

“Thanks…” Renji says, petting Laika’s head with a smile. “You be a good girl with Ikkaku-san, okay? I’ll be back later.”

Laika just pants while wagging her tail, and with another pat, Renji takes his leave. He heads towards Tuileries, where he has to wait outside the gate between the two districts for Rikichi, who will then escort him to the Kuchiki mansion.

When he arrives at the gate, Renji notices that he’s ahead of the schedule, but decides to wait. It’s while he’s waiting when he notices the abandoned, run-down rustic building that he’s had his eyes on for some time now.

_ One day…  _ He thinks to himself.  _ One day, I’ll move my shop there. _

For now, however, he just leans against the stone archway over the gate, listening to the ambience of the Craftsmen District all around him and inhaling the smell of freshly-baked goods that lingers in the air.

It doesn’t take too long before Rikichi shows up. Upon seeing Renji, his eyes brighten up a little bit and he smiles.

“Abarai-san!” he greets. “It’s good to see you again!”

Renji smiles at him. “Hey, Rikichi,” he greets. “Long time no see.”

After speaking to the gate guard, who opens the gate to grant him access, Renji enters into Tuileries, amazed at how different the scenery is in comparison to the Craftsmen District.

The Tuileries District is so very refined and upper-class, and very picture-perfect as well. There are several freestanding mansions with well-maintained gardens and guards standing by the gates. Well-manicured, green parks with fresh flowers catch Renji’s eye as he and Rikichi pass them, and he sees many wealthy people walking by in their fine clothing, emerging from houses, cafés, shops, and other buildings.

However, it isn’t long before Renji starts to feel eyes upon him, making him tense up as he continues following Rikichi.

He knows what they’re looking at: his tattoos, his hair, his outfit, probably… either way, he feels very self-conscious, despite the fact that some of the stares seem more curious than judgemental.

Remembering Yumichika’s advice, Renji keeps his back straight, his gaze level, looking the very picture of confidence and calm. So long as he doesn’t lose his nerve, he will be fine.

Finally, they reach the gates of the Kuchiki Mansion. After the guards open the gates for them, Renji follows Rikichi onto the grounds, observing the impressive courtyard with a lovely fountain in the center and blue rose bushes decorating the sides of the house.

When they enter the mansion, Renji finds himself staring in awe at the opulence of the interiors: from the crystal chandeliers to the polished floors and ornate furniture… he’s never seen anything like it before.

“Um, if you’ll follow me this way,” Rikichi says, getting Renji’s attention.

“R-Right…” Renji follows him further into the mansion, still admiring the interiors and decorations all around them.

Rikichi leads Renji to a splendid salon with cream-coloured paneled walls, polished wood floors, and other ornate decorations placed in certain spots. And in the salon, Byakuya sits upon a chaise, dressed in his usual navy-blue ensemble and reading a book. 

Also in the salon are seven other well-dressed guests, all of them engaged in discussion with each other. While Renji quickly recognizes Dame Shihouin, Sir Urahara, Nanao, and Soifon the royal huntress (though it does take him a moment, considering how she’d only shown up twice at his shop), the other three are new to him.

“Your Grace,” Rikichi announces, getting everyone’s attention and making Byakuya look up. “Abarai-san has arrived.”

Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious at everyone’s eyes upon him, Renji briefly bites his lower lip before nodding with a slight smile.

Byakuya nods, his expression impassive. “It’s good to have you here, Abarai,” he says, standing up.

“I am honoured to be here, Your Grace,” Renji says, hoping his voice doesn’t sound too anxious.

“Oh, no need for the formalities, Abarai-kun!” Shihouin says with a smile. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“Likewise,” Renji says to Shihouin.

“Allow me to introduce you to some guests,” Byakuya tells him. “This is Count Ichigo Kurosaki,” he gestures to an orange-haired young man, “this is Lady Orihime Inoue, a rising operatic soprano,” he gestures to the young woman with auburn hair, “and this is Lord Izuru Kira.” He gestures to a thin, blond man.

Renji nods with a polite smile. “A pleasure to meet you,” he says, bowing slightly.

Byakuya makes his way to the door. “I suppose we can get started on the tea now,” he says. “We shall be having our tea in the parlour.”

With that announcement, Rikichi leads everyone to the aforementioned parlour, all while Renji tries to act calm.

The parlour is quite a light and airy room. With colours of cream and pale-pink, opulent furniture and ornaments, a portrait near the fireplace, and a set of windows that offer an impressive view of the beautiful garden out back, it makes for an ideal place to have tea in.

Renji takes his seat at the table, sitting right next to Byakuya at the head and Shihouin on his left side. Across from him, Kurosaki takes his place with Inoue at his side.

Conversations are mainly focused on the upcoming Bal des Roses, and everyone speaks in quite a sophisticated manner of language that is almost foreign to Renji. However, he is perfectly content to just listen to the conversations as he makes sure to sit up straight while admiring the ornate furnishings of the parlour.

Right then, a servant enters with a delicate silver tray in his hand. Upon it is a light-blue porcelain teapot and eight matching teacups, which the servant then sets down for each guest before pouring hot tea into each cup.

The next servant arrives with a mini tiered tower and sets that down on the table. The bottom tier has several small sandwiches, the middle one has little baked scones and pastries, and the top has dainty desserts upon it.

“I hope you enjoy the tea,” Byakuya says, picking up his cup and saucer as he glances at Renji. “This is a special black tea from Lord Kira’s family label. They own a tea plantation in the southern province of Faworki. This particular kind has been made specially for the Fête du Chocolat.”

Renji nods, observing Byakuya’s mannerisms before he carefully picks up his own teacup and saucer. He blows on the liquid to cool it a little, then takes a sip.

His mouth is practically overwhelmed with flavour, and he raises his eyebrows slightly as he sets his cup and saucer down. “It’s good,” he says quietly.

By now, people have started serving food for themselves, so Renji waits his turn before serving himself a sandwich, a little baked scone, and a pinkish-red macaron.

Despite how delicate each treat is, they turn out to be quite delicious, especially the macaron. Renji has never had anything like it in his life, and he enjoys the way the strawberry flavour floods his mouth as he eats it.

It’s as he finishes the macaron that Shihouin turns the attention to him.

“So, Abarai-kun,” she begins, a small smile on her face. “We were just talking about you when you arrived.”

Renji raises an eyebrow as he sips his tea. “Good things, I hope?” he asks, setting the cup and saucer down.

“Of course,” Shihouin says, taking a small bite of her sandwich before continuing. “I was just curious. How far along are you on the Duke’s sword?”

He gives her a pleasant smile. “I’ve almost finished it, actually,” he says. “I’ve been working on the scabbard, and all that’s left is for me to add the decorations on it.”

Byakuya just raises an eyebrow for a brief moment before turning back to his tea.

“I like your tattoos,” Kurosaki says, looking quite impressed. “Never seen anything like them before.”

For some reason, Renji feels his cheeks heating up at the compliment, and he just looks down shyly. “Well… thank you,” he says, chuckling nervously. “It feels a little nice to hear that, considering all the stares I got on my way here.”

_ Oh, but who’s to say you didn’t offend anyone here? These people are all nobles, you know. _

Realizing this, Renji looks up again in slight alarm. “Oh, I hope I’m not offending anyone with how I look right now!” he apologizes.

Instead of offense, however, his words elicit amused laughter and smiles from the others, even from Soifon. Even more, there’s a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Byakuya’s lips. Yet there’s nothing mocking about this display of amusement; it seems like genuine mirth.

“Well, aren’t you adorable!” Urahara chuckles. “You haven’t offended us at all, Abarai-kun.”

“If you did, we’d let you know,” Soifon says, her smile having vanished already.

_ Well, that makes me feel better, I guess…  _ Renji thinks.

“But your tattoos would never offend us, at least,” Shihouin says, smirking slightly. “Especially the ones on your chest and back. Oh, I remember this one time I’d been coming to his shop to check up on my sword, and I’d noticed a group of young ladies crowded around the shop window, and I was a little curious. And when I got there, the first thing I saw was Abarai here, completely shirtless, with a nice muscular chest of tattoos, hammering away at the blade on the anvil!”

Nanao raises an eyebrow, glancing at Renji in surprise. “You have more tattoos?” she asks in surprise.

“And on your back as well?” Kira asks, equally surprised.

By now, Renji’s cheeks are practically burning. “Y-Yes,” he says.

“Hinamori had been with me at the time, and you should’ve seen the look on her face!” Shihouin continues with a catlike smile. “I cannot blame those town women for staring, really. And don’t be ashamed of your tattoos, Abarai. I’ll bet those nobles were simply stunned at how  _ fine _ you look!”

Renji’s ears are burning, and his whole face must be as red as his hair now. God, he still remembers that incident, and how Hinamori’s face had been bright red to the point where he’d worried about her fainting, as well as the teasing compliments Shihouin had given him.

“Okay, Yoruichi-san, that’s enough,” Urahara laughs. “I think you’ve flustered the poor boy quite a bit.”

That’s when Inoue gives him a little smile. “I was like you as well, Abarai-kun,” she says. “You know that I’m not really nobility, right? I come from a village in Forastero, and I’m still not very used to the behaviours of nobility.”

Renji regards her in surprise, and somehow, knowing that he’s not the only commoner at the table makes him feel a little less tense and anxious.

“Wow,” he says with a smile. “From a village girl to a rising opera singer? That’s pretty cool.”

Inoue smiles. “I still can’t really believe it, sometimes,” she says with a laugh. “I mean, there I was, just tending to the sheep in my village and singing out loud to myself. Then the next thing I knew, I was in a carriage with Maestro Otoribashi to Criollo to become an opera singer! It’s like something out of a fairy tale!”

Kurosaki smiles proudly at her. “Indeed, it is,” he agrees, taking her hand.

When Inoue blushes at this, Renji just raises an eyebrow in amusement. He would tease them a little bit, make a suggestive remark, but it’s definitely not appropriate right now.

That’s when Soifon regards him with her impassive gaze. “How are the souvenir roses coming along, Abarai?” she asks.

_ Quick to business, aren’t you? _ He observes.

“They’re turning out quite beautiful,” Renji says honestly. “I’m glad that Her Majesty chose to have them made from Gianduia steel. It’s really the best kind of metal to make something so delicate and beautiful like roses.”

Now that he thinks about it…

“You know, I just remembered something.” Renji frowns a little. “Just who are the roses for, exactly?”

“We’re having eight special guests visiting this year,” Kira explains. “Princess Riruka Dokugamine of Gianduia, Marquise Retsu Unohana of Madeline, Lady Orihime Inoue, Maestro Rose Otoribashi, Duke Sousuke Aizen of Amelonado, Count Shunsui Kyoraku of Ganache, Count Jushiro Ukitake of Manon, and Duchess Rukia Kuchiki of Trinitario.”

That last guest catches Renji by surprise, and he glances at Byakuya with a raised eyebrow.

Byakuya briefly closes his eyes. “Rukia Kuchiki is my younger sister,” he says.

For some reason, he feels a little relieved at this piece of news. “I see,” he says before glancing at Kira. “Thank you, my lord.”

“So, how does it feel to be having tea with the nobility, Abarai-san?” Nanao asks with a faint smile, regarding him from the rim of her teacup. “I can imagine it must be a very new experience for you.”

He glances over at Byakuya, who gives him a patient nod with an enigmatic glint in his eyes.

Renji just smiles hesitantly. “Well, it’s very different, that’s for sure,” he says. “And I won’t lie, I kinda feel like a fish out of water.” He slowly slides his index finger on the rim of his teacup. “But I’m grateful that I’ve gotten this opportunity. I get to see what Tuileries is like for the first time, I get to have a glimpse into the life of the upper-class, and I get to be in the company of all you lovely people.” His voice is sincere as he says that.

These words earn smiles from the others, and even Soifon regards him with an impressed glint. And when Renji glances at Byakuya again, he notices a faint smile tugging at his lips.

Something about that makes Renji’s heart beat a little faster against his chest, and he looks down shyly for a moment. “So… yeah. It’s nice,” he finishes.

While tea parties are so very different from an evening in the tavern, both have their own unique appeals, Renji concedes.

And besides, these people really don’t seem that bad. He’d been worried that all of them would be judging him for his background, that this whole thing would’ve been a complete disaster. But so far, he’s managed to stay calm, and even engage in discussion with them over tea.

Even more, these people are pretty friendly to him. And that makes him feel a lot better.

Right then, Byakuya speaks after quite some time.

“You know, Abarai,” he begins, glancing at him impassively. “I’ve heard that Trinitarians are supposed to be very spirited and passionate people who love dancing. Is that true?”

While he’s a little confused as to why Byakuya is choosing to talk about this, Renji feels rather pleased that Byakuya is interested enough to ask him this. And something about this instills some more confidence in him.

Even more, he feels his cheeks heat up a little, but he tries not to think too much on it. With a small smile, he nods. “It’s true,” he says. “Right from a young age, we’re all taught how to dance, regardless of whether we’re a man or woman.”

“And you know, Kisuke here was telling me about this sword dance you had done in the tavern,” Shihouin says, raising an eyebrow. “He claims you plan on performing it with your fellow craftsmen during the festival? Tell us more about it.”

“Yes, we are,” Renji confirms, smiling. “The sword dance is important to our culture. It used to be a war dance during the ancient times, but these days, us Trinitarians have only ever performed it during village festivals. That’s not to say that other dances aren’t important, but the sword dance is probably the most well-known one.”

That’s when Renji notices how intrigued Byakuya looks, and it makes him feel good. And seeing how fascinated the others look as he describes the sword dance of Trinitario… he feels a little proud of himself.

In fact, he’s also enjoying himself as well.

_ Perhaps this whole thing wasn’t a mistake after all. _

* * *

Listening to Renji speak right now, Byakuya is already noticing a difference from earlier.

At first, Renji had been nervous, and it had been easy for Byakuya to pick up on it. Understandable, he supposes. After all, he’s only a blacksmith, and has only interacted with nobles for work.

But eventually, he’d become more comfortable after Inoue had revealed her own commoner status. Furthermore, Byakuya is pleasantly surprised at how quick Renji had been to behave accordingly. While he acts polite and cordial, he still retains that rough allure that has captured Byakuya’s fancy since their first meeting.

And his honest answer to Ise’s question… he’s not too sure why, but Byakuya feels even more drawn to Renji now.

The way his lovely hair frames his face when he looks down (he should really let his hair free more often, Byakuya thinks idly), the way his smile is so gentle and polite, the way his eyes shine excitedly as he talks about the sword dance and his culture… has he always looked this attractive?

Byakuya sips his tea as he observes the rest of the guests, noticing how Renji has somehow managed to charm everyone, despite not being nobility. Yes, he’s even managed to impress Soifon a little; not a very easy feat, as many already know.

Then again, it’s not very easy for himself to get charmed as well, and yet Renji has already charmed him so quickly.

Having him here, watching him become more confident in himself… he feels strangely proud of Renji.

And for a brief moment, he’s almost reminded of how excitedly Hisana would talk about her home village in Trinitario.

At some point, after the tea and food has finished, all the guests mingle with each other out in the gardens before gradually taking their leave. However, Renji stays a little bit longer, sitting in the gardens and admiring the blue roses that bloom beautifully.

Again, he looks so strangely peaceful right now, especially with his hair flowing past his shoulders, and Byakuya can’t help but be mesmerized at how lovely he looks.

Before he knows it, Byakuya finds himself heading out into the gardens and approaching Renji, who quickly notices him and offers a smile.

“You have some beautiful roses, Your Grace,” he praises. “I never would’ve thought I’d ever see blue roses in my whole life.”

Byakuya nods, taking a seat next to Renji on the stone bench. “This had been my late wife’s favourite part of the garden,” he says.

At this, Renji regards him curiously.

“Her name was Hisana,” Byakuya elaborates. “She had been a milkmaid in a rural village in Trinitario. Despite the difference in our status, we loved each other dearly. She loved flowers, especially our blue roses. Every single day, she would come out here to tend to the roses.”

A sad sigh escapes Byakuya’s lips as he gently runs his fingers over a blossom. “We were only married for five years,” he says quietly. “They were all too short for me. And now… now she is gone.”

He glances at Renji, who regards him with a gentle understanding. “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

Byakuya smiles faintly. “Hearing you speak so enthusiastically about your culture… it just reminded me of her for a moment,” he admits.

A moment of silence hangs in the air before Byakuya composes himself and turns to look at Renji.

“I just wanted to tell you… you did well, Abarai,” he says sincerely. “I could tell that you were nervous, but I’m glad you’re more comfortable now.”

Renji just chuckles shyly. “It went better than I thought it would,” he admits. “Everyone was pretty nice.”

“And you charmed them all quite well,” Byakuya tells him.

Now, Renji just regards him with an honest smile and a light blush on his face. “Thank you for inviting me, Your Grace,” he says. “You have a beautiful house, and I’m glad you were willing to share this opportunity with me.”

“Does that mean you’d come to another tea party in the future?” Byakuya asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

A good-natured laugh escapes from Renji’s lips. “No offense, but I don’t know if I’d be able to handle another one,” he admits.

Byakuya can’t hide his own chuckle. “That’s fair,” he says. “To be honest, I’ve never been very fond of tea parties. That's why I prefer to host, rather than attend. And I appreciate your company here.”

Right then, a mischievous grin crosses Renji’s face. “Well, I suppose I should return the favour then,” he says. “One day, Your Grace, I’m gonna take you to a real party. And you’re gonna love it.”

While Renji’s words are a surprise, Byakuya finds himself blushing a little upon seeing that playful grin on his face.

And it’s now more clear that whatever Byakuya feels for Renji right now… it’s definitely grown stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I had so much fun with this chapter, especially in writing a shy and awkward Renji gradually becoming confident in himself. And it looks like our boys are getting even closer~
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	6. A Real Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Byakuya's sabre finished, Renji decides to take him out for a drink at the tavern after their duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter turned out much longer than I'd thought. Then again, I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter out. Be prepared for some more cuteness between Renji and Byakuya!
> 
> For the tavern scene, I recommend looking up the "Irish party music" from _Titanic_ ; it really fits the whole scene.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

A few days have passed since the tea party at Byakuya’s mansion, and Renji has continued to work hard on the sabre and the souvenir roses. He hasn’t seen Byakuya a lot since then, mainly because they’re both busy with their work, but he finds himself thinking about how he’d promised to show him “a real party” soon.

But what is the best way to show him just how he and his fellow craftsmen like to party? Invite him to celebrate the festival in the Craftsmen District?

No, that won’t work. Byakuya will be attending the Bal des Roses at the castle. Hell, the Tuileries District might even have other festivities planned there; festivities that are no doubt much more extravagant and posh than what the Craftsmen District will have to offer.

Renji sighs slightly while adding the handmade gold adornments onto the scabbard. The little patter of paws against the floor gets his attention, right as Laika approaches him while panting softly.

He glances at her with a smile. “What’s up, good girl?” he asks.

Laika just continues panting before sitting in front of him, pawing his thigh.

A chuckle escapes his lips before he ruffles her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Laika,” Renji reassures her. “I just gotta get this done.”

He continues working carefully as the lanterns flicker while the forge glows softly. Eventually, he glances at Laika again.

“What should I do?” he asks her. “How can I show the Duke what a real party looks like?”

Laika just blinks at him with her puppy-dog eyes, clearly not understanding him, then she just opts to settle down next to him, letting out a big exhale.

Renji snorts slightly. “Oh, who am I kidding? As if you’d even know,” he mutters lovingly. “All that’s on your mind is food, walks, pets, and treats. You probably wouldn’t fit in with the nobility, wouldn’t you?”

_ As if they’d even let her into Tuileries…  _

Hell, Renji himself doesn’t really fit in with aristocracy. As much as he’d liked the company of the guests at Byakuya’s house, and as relieved as he’d felt to know that Inoue herself is a commoner as well, there’s no way he’d be able to live such a stiff and rigid life.

And that’s when he’s hit with an idea of how to show Byakuya a “real party”.

Since Renji has had tea with some nobles in a splendid mansion in Tuileries… perhaps he should take Byakuya out for some drinks with the other craftsmen at The Lucky Bear?

It’s only fair, right? Renji’s had an experience with nobility, so Byakuya should have an experience with the common people as well.

Hopefully Byakuya will agree to it. And who knows? Maybe Byakuya will come to enjoy some tavern food and a night of dancing, and none of those ballroom waltzes or whatever it is that nobles do. No, it’ll be fast-paced, high-energy dances while the tavern band plays their usual music.

A slight grin crosses Renji’s face. Yeah, that definitely sounds like a great idea.

As he continues working, Renji recalls how Ikkaku and the other craftsmen had asked him for all the details when he’d returned from the tea party.

He’d been honest when describing the whole experience. Renji had told them what Tuileries had been like, how he’d received some stares for his tattoos, what the food had been like, and how friendly the noble guests had been. Of course, they had teased and joked about things like the food, the extravagance, things like that.

What had kinda annoyed him, however, was how Rangiku had teased him for how he’d talked about Byakuya. And the fact that he’d blushed really hadn’t helped his denials and insistence that there was nothing.

Honestly, Renji isn’t sure which is worse: being teased by Rangiku, or being teased by the older men of the tavern.

However, it seems like Rangiku’s teasing has made him realize something.

Renji isn’t sure what it is, but the tea party seems to have strengthened whatever it is that he feels for Byakuya himself.

When they’d spent a brief moment in the garden, and Byakuya had told him about his late wife, something about the sadness and melancholy in his voice had triggered some kind of instinct within Renji.

Just why had he felt so confused when Byakuya had spoken in such a melancholic voice? Why had his heart hurt when Byakuya had looked so sad and mournful? Even now, he feels these strange emotions as he recalls those moments, and Renji doesn’t know why he’s feeling like this.

Seeing Byakuya so sad… Renji can’t stand it.

He wants to see him happy. He wants to see a genuine, warm smile on Byakuya’s face, not just those faint, brief hints of a smile. Even if it’s for a brief moment, if Renji can see him smile for real, then it’ll make him just as happy.

_ What is this…? _ Renji wonders to himself, frowning slightly.  _ Why am I feeling like this? _

One thing he’s sure of, he has really come to like Byakuya a lot more than as a simple acquaintance… if he can even be called that.

Byakuya is his complete opposite in every way, yet Renji has never felt more attracted to anyone than him. The duke is very beautiful, without a doubt. Aloof, stoic, and with his pale skin and dark hair, he is simply peerless.

But what really entrances him the most are those tiny smiles that briefly flicker on Byakuya’s face sometimes, the way his eyes brighten when he’s interested in something, the way his cool voice will soften every now and then… 

Renji sighs as his heart beats faster. God, he’s really sounding like a lovestruck teenage girl right now. What is wrong with him?

Shaking his head, he gets back to work.

After a little bit longer, he manages to finish decorating the scabbard. And with the sword itself completed and decorated, he has finally finished.

Standing up from his work bench, Renji picks up the sabre and admires it in the glow of the forge and the lanterns.

This truly is his finest work. Elegant and noble, yet looking deadly at the same time, it truly is a work of art.

Renji can’t help the proud smile that crosses his face as he admires the sabre. Oh, he can’t wait to show this to Byakuya tomorrow.

_ I hope the Duke likes this…  _ Renji thinks, picking up the scabbard before sheathing the sword. He then carefully lays the sheathed sabre on a stand before taking out a piece of paper, dipping his quill into the ink jar, and writing out a notice of completion to Byakuya.

In the letter, he informs Byakuya that his commission has been completed and is ready to be picked up tomorrow. And when he nears the end of the letter, Renji pauses briefly, before writing out:

_ I look forward to our duel. Have a good night, and I shall see you tomorrow, Your Grace. _

After signing his name, he puts the quill back, blows on the ink to dry it, then folds the letter and stamps it before heading to the Tuileries gate, where he gives it to one of the guards to deliver to Byakuya.

With that taken care of, Renji then closes his shop for the night. Extinguishing the lanterns and the forge, he then calls Laika to come upstairs for sleep.

* * *

The next day brings clear skies and a bright sunrise that shines through the upper windows as Renji gets ready for the day. Once he’s dressed and had his morning meal, he feeds Laika and takes care of her before opening up the shop for business.

As he gathers some of the other commissions that other customers might be picking up today, Renji also gets Byakuya’s sabre ready to present to him. As excited as he is to give this sabre to him, he’s also a little nervous about whether or not Byakuya will like it.

A short while later, while Renji is writing in his logbook, Laika starts barking happily.

Smiling slightly, Renji sets the quill down and looks up just in time to see Byakuya in the doorway.

“Good morning, Your Grace,” he greets.

Byakuya nods, his eyes softening just a tad. “Good morning,” he says. “Are you doing well?”

“I sure am,” Renji says brightly. “Your sabre is all finished and polished, so let me just get it!”

He gets up and goes to retrieve the sabre, holding it carefully as he makes his way back to the table at the front. With a smile, Renji then presents the sheathed sabre to Byakuya.

“Here it is,” he says.

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly as he takes the sabre in his hands, holding it so carefully as if it might break. He then unsheathes the sabre to look at the blade, reverently running his fingers on the flat side.

Renji just watches him, feeling a little pleased at Byakuya’s reaction. “I forged the blade from vanillin steel,” he explains. “When I was crafting it, I took your aesthetic into consideration, and used mainly white and gold for the blade, scabbard, guard, and hilt. I used blue for the grip so that it would stand out a little bit, and to go well with your usual ensemble.”

He then smiles shyly. “I wanted to create a blade that you would be proud to wield,” he says. “I made sure to make it as elegant and as classy as you are, and I have to say… I think it’s one of my best works. I do hope you like it, Your Grace.”

At this, Byakuya looks up and lowers the sabre as he regards Renji, his eyes impressed. “It truly is a fine blade, Abarai,” he praises. “I’d say that this is your greatest work, actually. I thank you.”

Renji’s eyes widen slightly, and his cheeks burn a little. “Oh, um…” He shyly rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

“Do you always get this shy when someone compliments you?” Byakuya asks, his eyes glinting with amusement.

“Not usually,” Renji mumbles. And that’s when he remembers the duel, making him look back with a slight grin. “Are you ready to duel with me?”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, looking a little… pleased?

“But of course,” he says, strapping the scabbard to his side. “It would be good to test out my brand new sword.”

Renji smiles at this, and he picks up his own sword from nearby. “It definitely would,” he agrees. “Just make sure you remember that this isn’t a serious duel. It’s just to test out the sword, and to entertain the crowd.”

He then glances at Laika with a smile. “Be a good girl and watch the shop, okay?” he says.

Laika barks, and with that, Renji and Byakuya head outside into the streets.

And sure enough, other townspeople and craftsmen begin to notice this and draw closer, especially after seeing Duke Kuchiki himself.

“What is Duke Kuchiki doing here?”

“Didn’t you hear? Abarai forged his new sword! Looks like they’re gonna test it out now!”

“Oh, this is gonna be great!”

Renji stands on one side as he unsheathes his sword, imbuing the blade with fiery red magical energy. Likewise, Byakuya unsheathes his own sword and imbues the blade with sparkling blue magical energy.

Both their blades glow as they take their stances, and Renji can already feel adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Come on, Duke Kuchiki!” he challenges. “Let’s see what you got!”

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, and in the blink of an eye, he flash-steps away.

However, Renji is faster, and he turns around just in time to block a strike. Their blades clash, causing small bursts of blue sparkles and red flames to fly as the crowd cheers.

Renji flash-steps away, moving back before Byakuya speeds towards him, parrying against his sword strikes. Adrenaline surges through him as he parries quickly, and he can’t help the playful smirk that crosses his face.

Deep down, he’s quite amazed at Byakuya’s fighting skills. He is so refined and beautifully poised in his movements and strikes, moving quickly and elegantly with his blade. But at the same time, there’s a faintly lethal hint in his strikes, yet it’s still rather playful.

As the duel progresses, Renji eventually notices a glint in Byakuya’s eyes. Strangely, his eyes hold a rather spirited, mischievous glint within, to his surprise. Even his parries and strikes are becoming more spirited, and he starts noticing the most faint of smiles tugging at the corners of his lips.

Seeing this, Renji grins wolfishly. Perhaps he and Byakuya aren’t so different, after all?

“Looks like you’re enjoying that new blade” he says teasingly.

“Quite a bit,” Byakuya says, his voice just as amused. “You duel as if you’re fighting Dame Shihouin, Abarai.”

“Hooh?” Renji raises an eyebrow, parrying more strikes. “Well, you’re not as uptight as I’d thought you were.”

“I assume that’s a compliment?”

“Maybe it is. Who knows?”

God, this duel has just become more fun now. And the fact that Byakuya is being just as fun and playful… that makes it even better.

At last, their duel comes to an end, the result being a draw as their blades clash against each other for the last time, causing more sparkles and flames.

The whole crowd cheers and applauds as they lower their blades and sheath them.

Renji’s heart pounds hard against his chest, and he smiles brightly as he bows quickly. Byakuya also regards him with a softer gaze as he returns the bow.

“Thanks for the duel,” Renji says. “You fought well.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya agrees.

As the crowd disperses, they both return back to the shop, where Laika happily greets Renji, who pets and coos over her while she excitedly jumps and wags her tail. When she sees Byakuya, she then trots over to him and sits down gently, wagging her tail as Byakuya gently pets her head.

“I must say, Abarai… you fought well,” Byakuya tells him. “I never knew how much fun duels could be until now.”

With that, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bag of couronnes. “Here are the five-thousand couronnes,” he says.

Renji accepts the money with a smile. “Thank you,” he says. “But really, I enjoyed forging your sword, and I’m glad to see that you like it.”

He sets the bag down on the table, then suddenly feels shy as his next question comes to him.

“Your Grace… do you remember when I promised to show you a ‘real party’?” he asks.

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, but nods. “I do, yes,” he says. “Why?”

Gathering up his courage, Renji finally goes for it. “Would you like to come with me to a tavern for drinks tonight?” he asks. “You know, to celebrate our duel or something?”

Now, Byakuya regards him with surprise, and Renji just looks down as anxiety sinks him.

_ Did I screw up…? _ He wonders.

“I suppose it doesn’t sound so bad,” Byakuya says.

Renji blinks, looking back up to make sure he’d heard right. However, it seems like he has, and both excitement and relief flood through him as he smiles.

“Great,” he says sincerely. “Well, just come to the gate, and I’ll be waiting for you on the Craftsmen side. You don’t need to overdress; just wear something less formal. Meet me when the clock reads thirty after five.”

“Very well,” Byakuya says. “I shall see you this evening.”

With that, Byakuya takes his leave, and Renji returns to the back of the shop to get back to working on the souvenir roses.

* * *

As evening approaches, Byakuya changes into something less formal for the tavern: a loose white poet shirt that shows off a hint of his chest past the ruffled neckline, dark-coloured pants, and plain black boots. He keeps his hair in its usual ponytail, and when he’s deemed himself ready, he just sits in the drawing room and reads through a book of poetry.

However, instead of focusing on the words, Byakuya finds his thoughts wandering to none other than Renji Abarai.

Just what does Renji have in mind by inviting him to the tavern? It’s a bit of an odd invitation to give to a duke, but even so, Byakuya finds himself looking forward to it.

His heart races against his chest at that thought, and he finds himself recalling the duel from earlier.

Never before has Byakuya had so much fun in a duel. He’d enjoyed the back-and-forth banter between himself and Renji, the way Renji had smiled so playfully, so carefree, the thrill of using his new sabre for the first time…

And speaking of that, Byakuya then recalls the moment when Renji had presented the sabre to him, the way he’d smiled so hopefully, had looked so thrilled to be praised. Such a joyful smile is a sharp contrast to his rough, tattooed appearance.

Oh, he still recalls that time when he’d stopped by the shop to check on the sabre, only to walk in on a shirtless Renji.

God, that image of Renji, standing there with nothing to cover those exotic tattoos on his upper torso, and the way those tattoos complement his strong and muscular chest and his beautiful red hair… 

He truly is a sight to behold.

Byakuya blinks, realizing just what he’d been thinking.

Why is he feeling like this over Renji? Is it how genuine he is? Is it his smile? Or is it because of his passion and spirit?

Whatever the reason might be, Byakuya knows one thing for sure: he is very attracted to Renji Abarai, in more ways than one. 

At some point, he glances up at the clock and decides to get going. He should be able to meet Renji if he leaves now.

Somehow, Byakuya is fortunate enough to not be stared at as he walks down the streets. Most of the people who are outside right now are simply minding their own business, not really caring about what he is wearing.

When he nears the gates, Byakuya notices Renji waiting on the other side and leaning against the metal bars. Upon seeing him coming through the gate, Renji eyes him appreciatively, making his cheeks heat up a little bit.

“Good evening, Your Grace,” Renji says. “You look pretty good.”

“Thank you,” Byakuya says.

“Now then, allow me to show you what a real party looks like,” Renji tells him with a grin before he turns in the intended direction.

Byakuya follows him down the street, and it isn’t long before he starts hearing lively chatter and music that steadily draws closer. Finally, they reach the tavern in question: The Lucky Bear.

With a smile, Renji pushes the door open, and the noise hits Byakuya full force as he follows him inside, looking around in amazement.

The entire tavern is lively and energetic. Patrons sit at the bar or at tables, having hearty conversations punctuated with laughter over beer and food. On a small stage towards the back, a small band plays energetic folk music on violins, hand drums, pipes, and mandolins. Meanwhile, several other patrons, both men and women, dance in front of the stage, twirling each other around while smiling and laughing.

This whole place is a sharp contrast to the high-class social gatherings Byakuya has attended.

“Come on, let’s get a drink,” Renji says, speaking loudly over the music. “This way.”

Again, Byakuya just follows him to the bar, and he takes the seat next to Renji. Instantly, however, he receives quite a few stares from the surprised patrons and barmaids.

“Holy shit… aren’t you Duke Kuchiki?” the strawberry-blonde barmaid asks, looking at him in shock. A sly grin crosses her face as she glances at Renji. “You got something you wanna tell me, Renji?”

“Goddamn, Abarai! Bringing a duke all the way to my tavern?” a barbaric-looking man, most likely the innkeeper, asks incredulously. “Aren’t you a bold one!”

“Well, you know me,” Renji says with a laugh. “Since I duelled him, I thought it would be nice to get him a drink!”

The bald man, Ikkaku Madarame, just laughs and punches Renji’s shoulder. “That’s Abarai for you!” He then looks at Byakuya. “You’d better treat him well, got it? No taking advantage of him, Your Grace!”

Byakuya glances at him. “There’s no need to call me that right now,” he says coolly. “Right now, I’m not a duke. I’m just as much of a patron as all of you.”

And besides, it doesn’t sound too bad to just forget about his status, even if it’s for a short while. Of course, Byakuya doesn’t plan on getting blind drunk; he just wants to relax for a little bit.

He notices Renji smile before he calls the barmaid. “Oi, Rangiku-san!” he says, making the strawberry-blonde woman look up. “I’d like two beers over here!”

“Oh, you’re ordering a drink for the duke himself?” Rangiku asks, raising an eyebrow as she pours the beer into two mugs.

Renji just blushes as Rangiku sets the drinks down on the counter. He then uses the opportunity to introduce Byakuya to all his fellow craftsmen, friends, and the innkeeper, who goes by the name of Kenpachi Zaraki.

As he listens to the banter and joking between Renji and his friends, Byakuya just picks up his mug of beer and takes a nice, long drink. It’s not as refined as wine, but it doesn’t really matter to him. 

He drinks about a quarter of the mug when he notices Renji staring at him in surprise.

Feeling a little amused, Byakuya just sets his mug down before glancing at him. “What? You don’t think an aristocrat can drink beer?” he asks, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll have you know, I can hold my alcohol much better than Count Shunsui Kyoraku himself.”

Renji just laughs at that. “Whoa, that’s quite un-aristocratic!” he teases.

“Damn, looks like the duke isn’t as uptight as I thought!” Zaraki laughs.

“So, Duke Kuchiki,” Madarame says, taking a swig of ale before wiping his mouth. “Abarai here told us that you invited him to a tea party at your mansion. He said that he’d done pretty well, right?”

“He did,” Byakuya says.

“Well, you can thank us for helping him prepare!” Hisagi says with a smirk. “We all pretended to be nobles to help him practice!”

Byakuya glances at him in mild surprise.  _ Pretending to be nobles? _

“And how did you accomplish that?” Byakuya asks.

“Oh boy…” Renji mumbles, albeit with a smile.

Sure enough, his friends grin at this.

Rangiku is the first one to speak. Or rather, to put on a haughty frown before speaking in an exaggeratedly-snooty voice.

_ “And who do you think you are? I’ll have you know, I’m the heiress to ten plantations of my father’s company, and I feel so dirty just looking at you. Don’t make me point my finger at you, filthy plebeian! My father will hear about this!”  _ she snaps.

All the patrons burst into howls of laughter, and Renji just laughs heartily. Even Byakuya can’t help the chuckle that escapes from his lips.

Funny thing, Rangiku isn’t even exaggerating that much. Byakuya has heard threats like that many times.

Then, Hisagi speaks in an equally mock-imperious voice.

_ “How dare you look at me! I’m much too noble for the likes of a peasant such as yourself! I make it rain couronnes in my bedroom every day! I walk around like I have a stick up my ass in my mansion that’s so big, I’m clearly compensating for something!” _ he mimics.

More laughter rings through the bar, and Byakuya covers his mouth to hide his own laughter.

Why he’s so amused with this, he has no idea. Sure, their imitations are rather exaggerated, but he can’t even be offended. Not when some of their jokes are actually quite accurate.

He hasn’t smiled this much in so long, and Byakuya is actually enjoying himself quite a bit. He just takes a few sips of beer every now and then, content to listen to some of the interesting stories that the craftsmen share with each other.

“...and so there I was, just mindin’ my own business, when I suddenly get punched outta nowhere!” Kensei Muguruma, a bounty hunter, is recalling. “This fuckin’ asshole just decided to punch me because I was chattin’ with the barmaid! I wasn’t even flirtin’ with her! Before I even knew what was goin’ on, I punched the fucker halfway across the room. Then next thing you know, there’s an all-out brawl that’s broken out! Shit got crazy, let me tell you that! Someone threw a guy out the window, then the barmaid herself got involved after some poor sod accidentally knocked over her drink, and man, she could throw a mean punch…”

Byakuya then turns his attention to where Madarame and another carpenter, Tetsuzaemon Iba, are now arm wrestling while older men cheer them on.

“Come on, Iba!” Madarame taunts. “Is that all you got? Don’t tell me you’ve become soft on me!”

“Yeah? Well, it feels like your arm’s no stronger than a noodle, Baldy!”

“Oh, that’s it! Bring it, asshole!”

Through sheer force of will, Madarame manages to pin Iba’s arm onto the table, earning loud cheers from the other patrons.

Eventually, Byakuya turns his attention to the band up at the front, and that’s when he notices Renji among the dancing patrons.

They’re all dancing some kind of jig, interlocking arms with someone and spinning around before moving onto another person. Renji seems to be having the time of his life up there, laughing and smiling as he dances with the other patrons.

As if noticing Byakuya’s eyes on him, however, Renji then quickly comes up to him and takes his hands, much to his surprise.

“Abarai, what-”

“Come on and dance,” Renji says playfully.

“Wait, but I-”

“Don’t worry about it!” Renji laughs, pulling him off the stool and leading him to the dance floor.

As the band starts playing a more fast-paced tune, Renji places one hand on Byakuya’s shoulder and takes his hand in his other one and holds it up, before literally dancing him across the floor.

Byakuya’s cheeks grow warm as he realizes just how close they are right now, and his heart races against his chest as he’s forced to keep up with Renji. “Abarai, I… I don’t know this dance!” he tries to protest.

“So what? Just have some fun!” Renji encourages with a laugh.

It’s so strange. As a common-born blacksmith, Renji has no right to touch him, a duke, in such a way. However, he can’t even bring himself to care about that right now; not when he's having so much fun. 

Never before has he felt so… free. Right now, he doesn’t have to worry about being a duke, about upholding any expectations and acting emotionless and stoic. Right now, he can just be a simple man, and just enjoy himself among people who couldn’t care less that he’s a duke.

And with that, Byakuya allows himself to just get lost in the high-energy music as he continues to dance.

* * *

“So? How was that for a real party?” Renji asks with a grin.

Byakuya just glances at him, his gaze mirthful. “A lot better than any ball or tea party I’ve been to,” he admits.

He and Renji have left the tavern a short while back, with Renji offering to accompany Byakuya to the gates. While Byakuya isn’t drunk or in need of assistance, he does appreciate Renji’s kind offer.

“Well, that’s good to hear!” Renji says, smiling. “But really, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Your Grace. I like seeing you happy and having fun.”

Byakuya’s heart flutters a little bit at how honest he sounds.

It’s as they’re nearing the gate when Byakuya notices how Renji looks a little bit unsure, yet at the same time… he looks strangely seductive right now.

Stopping in his tracks, Byakuya turns to look at him. “Are you alright?” he asks.

Renji doesn’t answer. Instead, he pauses while still looking unsure of himself and somehow he’s a lot closer in Byakuya’s space now.

Before Byakuya can press further, Renji’s lips muffle his words and steal his breath.

Stunned by the warmth that floods through his body, Byakuya finds his eyes slowly closing, and he begins to kiss back instinctively.

Is… Is this really happening? Is he really getting kissed by this attractive, stunning blacksmith? Somehow, Byakuya cannot bring himself to even care about the difference in class, about the fact that they’re both men. Not when his heart is beating so much faster as he realizes that  _ yes, this is what I’ve been wanting for so long. _

But before he can register anything else, Renji suddenly pulls away. Byakuya opens his eyes and notices how shocked and guilty he looks.

“Abarai?” he asks.

“Fuck… I’m so sorry, Your Grace,” Renji apologizes hastily, looking down in fear. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?” Byakuya asks, folding his arms. “If I didn’t want such a kiss, I would’ve pushed you away sooner.”

Renji just looks at him in mild surprise, then looks back down. “I… I don’t know what I’m feeling right now,” he says. “I mean, I know this kiss should be an answer, but even then… I’m confused, still.”

Byakuya regards him gently. It sounds like Renji is just as confused as he has been feeling, actually. And knowing this… he cannot fault him right now. If anything, he only wants him even more than ever.

With that, Byakuya just takes his hands, making him look up.

“I’m just as confused, Abarai,” he confesses. “But even so… I want to explore these new feelings with you.”

Again, Renji just looks at him in surprise. However, a gentle smile crosses his face as he nods. “That doesn’t sound so bad,” he agrees. “I’d like to explore my feelings too.”

Byakuya can’t help the smile that crosses his face as Renji leans closer to him. 

This time, it’s Byakuya’s turn to close the distance, smothering Renji’s lips with his own in a gentle, sincere kiss.

Renji smells so good; he smells of burning iron and steel and coal and wood smoke, like the forge he works in, and yet at the same time, there’s a faintly sweet hint beneath. It’s so unique, so very addictive, and Byakuya can’t get enough of it. His lips are gentle and tentative, and it only intensifies the pool of heat in his stomach right now.

When they pull away, Byakuya feels his heart softening at Renji’s overjoyed smile, and nods slightly. “Good night, Abarai.”

“Just call me ‘Renji’,” he tells him warmly.

Byakuya raises an eyebrow, but smiles. “Very well. Good night… Renji,” he says, enjoying the way his name rolls off his tongue.

Renji smiles. “Good night,” he says.

With that, they both part ways for the night. And as Byakuya walks back home, he feels lighter than he’s ever felt in his whole life, the sensation of Renji’s lips against his own still lingering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so our boys have kissed now! Honestly, it was fun to write Byakuya in the tavern and enjoying himself, and plus, the mental image of Byakuya in one of those white flowing shirts that show off a bit of chest was quite a pleasing image ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As preparations for the festival take over their days, Renji finds himself dealing with unearthed insecurities in between finishing the roses and receiving an invitation to have tea with Queen Halibel. Meanwhile, Byakuya prepares for the arrival of his sister, who will be residing in his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7. Be prepared for a little bit of hurt/comfort on Renji's part, especially with some insecurities that anyone familiar with would really hate. But there's also just a little bit of cuteness between him and Byakuya, of course ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

A few days have passed since that fateful first kiss after a night out at the tavern. They should have been seeing each other some more, yet life has gotten in the way of any potential meetings with each other. Or rather, festival preparations have gotten in the way of them seeing each other again.

In the Tuileries District, there is still a lot more preparation that remains to get the festivities organized, as well as the events for the Bal des Roses.

Furthermore, six of the eight special guests will be arriving soon, and the castle staff have been preparing for their arrival. While most of them will be staying in the castle for the duration of their stay, Byakuya has been having accommodations prepared for Rukia, who will be staying in his mansion.

Even so, Byakuya hasn’t stopped thinking about Renji.

They say that distance makes the heart grow fonder, and it really seems to be true right now. He truly wants to see him again, but when? How can he make time when there’s still quite a bit of preparation to be done?

Well, he has to figure something out, and find a way for them both to see each other again.

Currently, Byakuya is at the castle, in the royal salon in a meeting with Queen Halibel, Prince Starrk, and some other nobles, all of them discussing the preparations for the festivities. While Starrk looks irritated at having been dragged to this meeting, he still contributes helpfully, saying how he and Soifon have recently hunted some game meat for the banquet at the ball. Several roses have been cultivated to decorate the ballroom, and the chefs have been working hard on creating a magnificent feast for the banquet, taking special care to create some of the finest chocolate desserts anyone will ever have.

Of course, they also discuss the arrival of the guests, where Byakuya informs Halibel that he will be accommodating his sister Rukia to stay in his mansion. Meanwhile, the rest of the guests will be residing in the castle for the days leading up to the festival.

It’s as the meeting ends when Dame Shihouin happens to glance over at Byakuya’s new sabre, strapped to his waist, and raise an eyebrow as a catlike smile crosses her face.

“That’s a fine sword you got there,” she says, raising an eyebrow. “Where’d you get it from, Byakuya?”

Not even bothering to acknowledge the Demon Cat’s sheer disrespect in addressing him so informally, Byakuya just closes his eyes. “I had it forged by that young blacksmith, Renji Abarai,” he says.

“Oh?” Shihouin smirks. “Looks like you took my advice! Good you finally did that, Byakuya!”

Right then, Queen Halibel approaches them with a curious look on her face. “May I see it?” she asks. “Your new sword, that is.”

Byakuya nods, allowing her to look at the sabre strapped to his waist. “You may, Your Majesty,” he says.

Halibel regards it with a raised eyebrow. “That’s quite an exquisite sword,” she says. “Do you like it, Your Grace?”

“Very much,” Byakuya says.

“This Renji Abarai is quite talented,” Halibel observes. “To be honest, I’ve been wanting to meet him for some time now. There’s nothing wrong with meeting an artist you’ve commissioned, after all.” She looks down thoughtfully before speaking again. “I think I might just invite him over for an afternoon tea.”

Byakuya blinks, and both he and Shihouin regard her in surprise. Did he actually hear her right?

Before he can say anything, however, that’s when Sir Urahara and some servants approach them.

“Your Majesty,” Urahara greets. “Princess Dokugamine, Marquise Unohana, Duke Aizen, Count Kyoraku, Count Ukitake, and Duchess Kuchiki have arrived. They are coming into the courtyard as we speak.”

Halibel nods, straightening herself. “Very well,” she says. “Let us go welcome them.”

With that, she leads the way to the courtyard, allowing Byakuya and the others to follow.

By the time they reach the courtyard, six ornate carriages have already been parked. Their respective valets open the doors one by one, allowing the occupants to step outside before making their way up the steps to the palace doors.

First up is Princess Riruka Dokugamine, who wears a red and white sleeveless sailor dress with a sleeveless red tailcoat, long boots, and her dark-pink hair in its usual pigtails as she strides up the steps.

After her, Marquise Retsu Unohana follows, dressed in a long dark-green gown with ruffles, her hair in a bun and a black fascinator upon her head. She has a slight smile on her face as she greets everyone with a gentle nod.

Counts Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake walk together, dressed in pale pink and blue ensemble suits, respectively. Upon seeing Byakuya, they both smile at him.

Then Duke Sousuke Aizen walks elegantly up the steps, dressed in a black, gold-adorned ensemble suit, his hair combed back except for a single strand that brushes against his face.

And lastly, there is none other than Rukia herself. Dressed in a short lilac ruffled skirt, a cream-coloured sleeveless blouse, indigo cuffs on her forearms, a long sleeveless purple coat, and indigo boots, she looks as classy and dignified as ever. And with her hair pinned up in a bun with a purple butterfly hair clip, she makes her way up the stairs, her eyes brightening upon seeing Byakuya.

“Nii-sama!” she greets excitedly. “Oh, it’s been so long!”

“It has,” Byakuya says with a faint smile. “It’s truly good to see you again, Rukia.”

Halibel then steps up to the servants. “Escort our guests to their chambers,” she orders. “Make sure all their belongings are properly taken care of as well.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” a servant says.

As the other guests enter the castle with their servants, Byakuya turns to Rukia’s valet. “Take the Duchess’ belongings to my mansion,” he orders. “I shall be escorting her to the mansion in my own carriage.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” the valet says.

* * *

Evening has arrived, and the servants have made a dinner full of Rukia’s favourite dishes to welcome her into the mansion. Of course, Rukia is delighted to see all her favourite foods, and seeing how excited she looks brings a faint smile to Byakuya’s face.

She tells him about what has been happening in Trinitario, and Byakuya tells her about some of the preparations for the Bal des Roses.

“I do hope you are prepared for the ball,” Byakuya says after a sip of tea.

Rukia nods. “Of course, Nii-sama!” she says with a smile. “I’ve gotten myself a new gown for the occasion, and I’m sure you’ll love it!”

Her eyes then land on the sabre at Byakuya’s waist. “That’s a lovely blade, Nii-sama,” she praises. “I’ve never seen it before. Is it new?”

Byakuya feels a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Yes… it is,” he says. “I commissioned a young Trinitarian blacksmith in the Craftsmen District to forge it. He goes by the name of Renji Abarai, and he is truly a talented young man.”

Rukia regards him in surprise after a bite of rosemary chicken. “Nii-sama… don’t tell me…” A slight grin crosses her face. “Oh, you like this man, don’t you?”

To his dismay, a slight blush crosses Byakuya’s face, and he averts his eyes hastily. “What makes you say that?” he asks.

“I’ve only ever seen you look like that when Hisana had been around,” Rukia points out, smiling slyly. “All gentle and soft… you haven’t had such an expression in so long. You like him, don’t you?”

Byakuya looks down thoughtfully.

As always, Rukia is so blunt and straight-forward, and easily able to pick up on his emotions and thoughts. Perhaps it’s a younger sister thing she has, but it’s never easy to try and hide your thoughts around her.

Perhaps it’s accurate to say that yes, he likes Renji… a lot. No one else has made him feel so free from all the expectations of being a duke, no one else has intrigued him with their intense passion and love for life. It seems like ever since he’d met Renji, his whole world has become more… colourful.

His heart hurts a little as he remembers how they haven’t seen each other since that night at the tavern, and Byakuya sighs quietly.

He hopes that Renji isn’t feeling hurt at not seeing him lately. 

“I want to see him again,” Byakuya confesses. “I’ve been so busy with preparing for the ball, and I haven’t had the time to see him.” He sets down his fork. “I should make some time to see him again.”

Never before has he felt so thrilled at the prospect of a potential romance before, not since Hisana. And besides, now that he’s actually the Duke, Byakuya cannot be controlled by anyone. If he wants to be with Renji, it’s all up to him now.

And really, he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t want to.

Renji is so kind, so caring, and Byakuya knows in his heart that he can trust this man. It wouldn’t hurt to open himself up to him, and let him do the same. And now that happiness is so close to him, he’d be a fool if he didn’t try and reach it.

Rukia smiles gently. “It sounds like you care a lot about him,” she observes. “It’s good that you’re finally finding happiness again. I truly think you deserve it, Nii-sama.”

Her eyes then glint mischievously. “Tell me, what does this Renji Abarai look like?” she asks. “Is he handsome?”

Byakuya smirks slightly. “Very,” he says. “He’s not just handsome; he’s majestic. Long crimson hair, black tattoos all over a powerful body… he truly is a magnificent creature.”

“Hooh?” Rukia raises an eyebrow. “I think I’d like to meet him sometime soon. He sounds quite hot!”

Again, Byakuya chuckles. “Indeed.”

* * *

Days have passed since their first kiss after that wonderful night at the tavern, and since the arrival of six of the eight honoured guests. Everyone in the Craftsmen District is working hard in preparing for the Fête du Chocolat, and Renji continues to work on the souvenir roses, making sure to put in a lot of care and effort in forging them. In between his work, Renji also practices the sword dance with his friends and fellow craftsmen at the tavern.

With sword dance practice finished, Renji is now forging the very last rose. As he works, he allows his mind to wander a little bit.

Since he hasn’t been able to see Byakuya a lot these days, his mind has wandered a lot, and old insecurities have started to come up, much to his dismay.

For all his friendliness and spirited self, Renji has always felt like he’s never good enough. Hell, it’s the main reason why he puts in so much effort in every project; to ensure that he is good enough.

What will Queen Halibel say about the roses that he has crafted now? Will she like them? How will the guests themselves react when they receive them? Will they like the roses?

Renji sighs as he polishes the Gianduia steel rose. 

Why are these insecurities coming back up again? He hates this worthless, empty feeling that lingers and makes him feel ugly all over; it’s so very unpleasant, and makes him want to just lie down or get drunk. He’d thought he’d dealt with them a long time ago, so why is he feeling them all over again?

The fact that he hasn’t seen Byakuya in days hasn’t helped either.

Yes, Byakuya is also busy with preparing for the festivities, but even then… Renji can’t help but wonder if he’s good enough for this beautiful duke.

Byakuya is from a completely different world: a world full of glamour and luxury and splendour, a world of high-society events and gatherings. He is rich, cultured, and elegant; a life that one can only ever dream of having.

And Renji, well… he’s a village boy. His world is simple and less glamorous, and definitely not the pastoral fantasy that rich people seem to view it as.

Yet in spite of all of that… Byakuya has chosen him.

Why, though? Why would Duke Byakuya Kuchiki ever want someone like Renji? Is he just humouring him right now?

He’s not going to lie, he’s very happy that Byakuya seems to be feeling the same way about him. To be the only one who can bring out that inner fire within Byakuya, like at the tavern... it really is a privilege. And surely this must indicate that Byakuya does care about him. Yet even so, it still feels almost like a dream.

His thoughts are interrupted by Laika’s friendly barking, and Renji looks up to see Byakuya entering the shop and closing the door behind him.

Before he even realizes what he’s doing, Renji quickly makes his way over to Byakuya and swiftly pulls him in for a hug, his heart pounding against his chest.

In his arms, Byakuya tenses up slightly, but then relaxes before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Renji’s shoulders. Smiling at this, Renji closes his eyes and inhales the refreshingly fragrant scent that Byakuya has before pulling away.

“I apologize for not stopping by sooner,” Byakuya says, his voice gentler. “I was busy with other preparations.”

Renji nods, smiling weakly. “Me too,” he says. “I’ve also been busy. It’s good to see you again, Your Grace.”

“Just call me ‘Byakuya’.” Again, Byakuya regards him with a gentler gaze.

While Renji looks at him in surprise, he finds himself nodding as he blushes. “Alright… Byakuya,” he says.

Somehow, just saying Byakuya’s name eases the dull pain in his heart, quells his insecurities for a moment. But alas, now that they have been unearthed, it’ll take some time for them to go away.

Hopefully Byakuya won’t pick up on them either.

“My younger sister has arrived from Trinitario,” Byakuya tells him. “She’s going to be staying in my mansion until the festival is over. What have you been up to lately?”

“I’ve just finished forging the souvenir roses,” Renji says. “I’ve also been practicing the sword dance with the other craftsmen.”

Byakuya nods, his eyes glinting in the light from the lanterns. “You know, the guests at the palace have also been curious about you,” he says. “After seeing Lady Hinamori’s spear, and both Sir Urahara and Dame Shihouin’s swords, they’ve been quite intrigued.”

While Renji knows that he should be excited, something about this just pokes at his insecurities again. Are they really that curious about him, a village boy who just happened to get lucky?

“Is something the matter?” Byakuya asks, getting his attention.

Blinking, Renji looks down and notices that Byakuya is regarding him with concern.

Should he tell him about his insecurities? No, that doesn’t sound like a good idea. He doesn’t want to burden Byakuya with his own self-doubt and low self-worth.

With a smile, Renji shakes his head. “I’m fine,” he reassures.

Byakuya frowns a little. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Renji says. “I just wanna kiss you right now. You know… to explore our feelings a little.”

At that, Byakuya just smiles gently before leaning up to him. “Then kiss me,” he says.

Smiling gently, Renji leans down and captures Byakuya’s lips with his own.

As Byakuya slowly kisses him back, Renji moves his hands to Byakuya’s cheeks, cupping them ever-so-tenderly. He feels Byakuya’s hands holding onto his shoulders, and he can feel how sincerely he kisses him. It’s almost as if he’s somehow sensed the doubts that Renji is feeling, and is now trying to reassure him.

Somehow, this makes Renji feel a bit better.

Oh, if only this moment can last forever… Renji doesn’t want to let go at all. He wants to keep on holding Byakuya close to him, he wants to cherish him and show him just how much he cares about him, he wants…

He wants to be with him.

A knock on the door suddenly breaks the tranquility of the moment, forcing Renji and Byakuya to pull away while Laika starts barking, much to their mutual dismay.

“I’m coming!” Renji calls as Byakuya moves to the back, away from the view of the door.

_ Who could be visiting right now? _ Renji wonders, heading to the door and opening it.

To his pleasant surprise, it’s none other than Momo Hinamori.

Renji smiles as he leans against the door. “Evening, Hinamori!” he greets. “What brings you here?”

Momo returns the smile. “Ah, good evening, Abarai-kun!” she greets. “I’m here to inquire about the roses on behalf of Her Majesty. How are they coming along?”

“I’ve pretty much finished them,” Renji tells her with a smile. “I’ll send a letter tomorrow so that they can be picked up.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Momo says cheerily. “I also wanted to say that I’m here with a message from Her Majesty. She has invited you to have tea with herself, Prince Starrk, Duke Kuchiki, Sir Urahara, Dame Shihouin, and the visiting noble guests.”

Renji’s eyes widen, and he remains frozen in place as Momo’s words register in his mind.

Holy shit… has he seriously been invited to have tea with the queen?

“You’re kidding, right…?” he asks incredulously.

“Not at all!” Momo tells him, chuckling lightly. “Her Majesty has been interested in meeting you for some time now!”

“Well… tell her that I look forward to seeing her,” Renji says.

There’s no way he can turn down this invitation; to do so would be extremely rude.

“I’ll do just that!” Momo says. “Well, have a good night, Abarai-kun!”

With that, she takes her leave.

As Renji closes the door, his hands tremble slightly as anxiety floods through him. Laika saunters up to him, whining curiously.

Byakuya steps out with an impressed look on his face. “Congratulations,” he praises. “That is quite an opportunity.”

“Oh god…” Renji slowly lowers himself onto the stool, still reeling from the invitation. “What am I supposed to do?” He looks up at Byakuya, who approaches him while regarding him gently. “How can I do this, Byakuya?”

“You’re nervous?”

“Extremely! I don’t want to mess this up or make her think I’m some uncultured dog!” Renji protests.

“And that’s what I’m here for,” Byakuya tells him, smiling gently. “I’ll help you, Renji. I’ll teach you everything about proper etiquette so that by the time you’re ready to meet Her Majesty, you will be an excellent gentleman.”

At that, Renji can’t help but smile. Leave it to Byakuya to somehow calm all his worries. He feels so much more reassured and at ease now.

“Thank you, Byakuya,” he says sincerely.

That’s when he remembers something else. “Oh god, that means I’ll have to wear one of those stiff ensemble suits,” he realizes.

Byakuya just chuckles. “Actually, you can still wear what you’re wearing right now,” he says. “You won’t have to cover up your tattoos at all.”

Renji just raises an eyebrow as Byakuya leans down and kisses his forehead. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Byakuya says. “And she is rather intrigued about your tattoos as well. Besides, your tattoos are a part of you. You should be proud to bear them.”

With that, he leans down to kiss Renji once more, and Renji is all too happy to return the kiss. And in this moment, nothing else matters.

All that Renji knows is that his feelings are definitely deeper than he’d thought.

Yes, they are definitely worth exploring with Byakuya.

* * *

With the visit to Abarai finished, Momo makes her way down the streets of the Tuileries District as she returns to the castle. It still amazes her just how different the atmosphere of the upper-class district is from that of the Craftsmen District.

As she walks, she recalls how Queen Halibel has been trying to decide whether or not to open up the gates between the Craftsmen and Tuileries Districts for the upcoming festival. Since it is the three-hundredth anniversary, it makes sense to do something like this to celebrate, right?

Personally, Momo believes that it’s a wonderful idea. It would be a good opportunity to have some kind of cultural exchange between the two districts; after all, the culture of the Craftsmen District is so distinct and unique from that of Tuileries.

The problem is, many other nobles just don’t see it that way.

Some of them are appalled at the idea, claiming that the craftsmen are much too crude to be allowed into Tuileries. They claim that they might try and “push their luck”, that the commoners should be grateful to just receive souvenir gifts from Halibel, and that they should know their place.

As someone with a commoner background, Momo is quite irritated at hearing their complaints. Hopefully Halibel doesn’t give into their insolent demands.

When she arrives at the castle, Momo heads straight to the throne room, stopping only to accept a raspberry-ganache chocolate from the tray that a servant holds out to her. 

As she enters the throne room, she curtseys in greeting Halibel before straightening up.

“Good evening, Lady Hinamori,” Halibel greets her. “How was your visit?”

Momo nods. “It went well, Your Majesty,” she says. “Abarai-kun has informed me that he is just finishing up with the roses, and that he’ll send a letter tomorrow to allow someone to pick them up.”

“Excellent,” Halibel says. “As for the invitation?”

A smile crosses Momo’s face. “He accepted,” she says. “Well, he looked extremely surprised and stunned when he received the invitation, but he said that he looks forward to meeting you.”

Halibel looks rather pleased to hear this, and she leans back in the throne. “That is good to hear,” she says. “When the letter comes tomorrow, I shall send Lady Ise to collect the roses along with the twenty-thousand couronnes for Renji Abarai.”

With another nod, Momo regards Halibel curiously.

“Your Majesty… I was just wondering about something,” she says. “Have you made a decision on opening up the gates for the festival?”

A thoughtful frown crosses Halibel’s face. “I haven’t,” she admits. “Several nobles have been protesting against it, yet there are others who support it. I’m still not exactly sure what to do.”

Momo nods again. “I see,” she says. “Personally, Your Majesty, I recommend opening up the gates. I think it would be beneficial for Cacao Society if the two districts were allowed to come together; there could be a cultural exchange of sorts, and it would be nice to give the commoners this opportunity.”

Halibel looks as if she’s considering this. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she says. “You are dismissed for the night.”

With another curtsey, Momo takes her leave and exits the throne room.

As she returns to her quarters for the night, she looks up at the large arched hallways and admires some of the decorations upon the walls.

When she passes by a stained glass window, that’s when she notices another visitor coming down the hall. To her pleasant surprise, it’s Princess Riruka Dokugamine.

Smiling politely, Momo curtseys to her. “Good evening, Your Highness!” she greets. “I hope you are doing well?”

Riruka just flicks her long pink hair. “I guess I am,” she says. “I just want to find something cute and adorable in this place! The chocolates are delicious, but I keep eating them before I can even think of taking them home with me!”

Momo just chuckles nervously.

Out of all the guests, Princess Riruka puzzles her the most, honestly. The young woman is absolutely enamoured with cute and adorable things, loves sweets and chocolates, yet acts so hot and cold towards everyone.

“I just want a cute little trinket that I can take home as a souvenir!” Riruka continues, huffing slightly. “Something like a bunny rabbit or a little bear!”

“Well, you know… if you want something cute that will last, there’s this blacksmith you can visit in the Craftsmen District,” Momo tells her playfully. “And you know, the blacksmith himself is quite gorgeous, too!”

Riruka blushes. “Y-You stop that!” she protests, hurrying off.

Chuckling, Momo continues to her chambers with a tranquil smile. Things have been quite interesting ever since the guests have arrived, and she can tell that they’re only going to get even more interesting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely looking forward to writing out the tea party with Halibel; it's going to be interesting, especially considering how it'll be different from the tea party at Byakuya's mansion. And don't worry about Renji's insecurities; he'll be getting some help with them soon enough ;)
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	8. A Bad Boy and a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji has tea with Queen Halibel, but experiences some mild insecurities that Byakuya must help him with. Meanwhile, Halibel has reached her decision on whether or not to open the gates for the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 8. This one had been pretty interesting to write, but also a little sad, especially with some of the emotions that Renji feels right now.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Try it again, Renji.”

Renji clears his throat before putting on a polite smile to the maid standing before him. “Good afternoon, my lady. My name is Renji Abarai. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says.

With that, he gently takes her hand and lightly brushes his lips against her fingertips before releasing it. When he straightens himself up, Renji is both surprised and a little alarmed at how red the maid’s cheeks look.

“Er… are you alright?” he asks.

“Eh? Oh! I’m fine, just fine!” the maid stammers, laughing in embarrassment.

Renji glances back at Byakuya, who gives him a nod of approval.

“You did well,” Byakuya tells him. “But perhaps we should have you practice with Rukia, considering that this is the fifth maid you’ve managed to fluster.” He glances at the maid. “You are dismissed.”

The maid bows and hurries out of the salon, still blushing.

In the days leading up to the tea party with Queen Halibel, Renji has been undergoing etiquette training with Byakuya pretty much every day. From practicing his formal speech to learning how to greet properly, he is being drilled and coached into becoming a polite gentleman who can easily fit into high society.

But who would’ve thought that there are so many rules on how to behave among the elite?

“Remind me again why I’m supposed to kiss a woman’s hand?” Renji asks.

“It is a courtesy, a very respectful way for a gentleman to greet a lady, especially if said lady happens to be royalty,” Byakuya explains. “If you turn down her hand when she offers it, that would be seen as extremely rude. Even so, you’re not actually kissing her hand. Your lips just have to brush her fingertips lightly.”

Well, that makes sense, he supposes.

At first, Byakuya had been having Renji practice greeting like a gentleman with his maidservants, only for him to end up flustering quite a lot of them. In fact, it’s gotten to the point where the maidservants are actually looking forward to his visits these days.

“And let me guess… it’s mandatory to do this at balls as well?” Renji asks.

“Of course,” Byakuya says. “After all, the Bal des Roses is when the crème de la crème of nobility will gather. It is important for us to act like it as well.”

“Do… Do you like attending balls?” Renji asks.

Byakuya just shrugs. “When Hisana had been alive, ballroom dancing had been tolerable,” he admits. “These days, however, the Bal des Roses is the only ball I willingly attend. I still attend other balls if I am invited, but I’d much rather be somewhere else, to be honest.”

Honestly, Renji can’t really blame him. As glamorous as they sound, he doesn’t think he’d be able to tolerate wearing a stiff suit while waltzing for hours and trying not to step on his partner’s foot.

Besides, sword dancing is so much more fun.

“Now then, let’s get back to your training,” Byakuya says, clapping his hands twice. “This time, you’ll be practicing with Rukia.”

Training resumes, and this time, Duchess Rukia Kuchiki comes in to help out.

To be honest, it’s rather strange to see Rukia acting so polite and demure like a noblewoman, especially when she can be quite a spitfire at the same time. Despite her wealthy upbringing, the duchess is the polar opposite of her brother: sly, witty, and has an excellent sense of humour.

Not that Renji is complaining, of course. It delights him to know that she isn’t as uptight or pompous as some nobles, and he can’t help but wonder if they could’ve been friends in a different lifetime.

When his manners training is finished for the day, Renji is then coached in his table manners before royalty. While he’s always had good manners, he still has to have a certain kind of conduct when dining with royalty, apparently.

“God… I’m so nervous about this…” Renji confesses, setting down his teacup.

“How come?” Byakuya asks.

“I mean, I’m going to be meeting the queen, for crying out loud!” Renji says. “I don’t want to mess this up!”

“You won’t,” Byakuya tells him. “You’ve been doing well in practicing your etiquette, and I’m pleased at how much effort you’ve been putting in. And besides, you did well at the tea party in my mansion last time. I’m sure you will do just fine with the queen and the prince.”

Rukia raises an eyebrow. “He came to a tea party here?” she asks, looking mildly amused. “How did that go?”

“Oh, it went wonderful,” Byakuya says, glancing mirthfully at Renji. “He managed to charm the guests almost immediately.”

Renji blushes at this.

“Well, I can’t blame them!” Rukia jokes. “I’m also quite charmed by him. He’ll have nothing to worry about!”

“Yes… he is a very delightful young man,” Byakuya agrees, regarding Renji in amusement.

Again, Renji’s cheeks heat up further, and he just looks down in embarrassment.

When it’s time for him to leave, Renji is escorted to the foyer by Byakuya, who gently caresses his cheek. “You did well, Renji,” he says softly.

“Thank you,” Renji says with a smile.

Bending down, he captures Byakuya’s lips in a gentle kiss, which Byakuya gladly returns. It’s a short kiss they share, but it’s truly sweet, and enough to make Renji’s heart flutter a little before he pulls away.

“Have a good night, Byakuya,” he says.

“You too, Renji. And have a safe trip home,” Byakuya tells him.

* * *

The day of the tea party comes much quicker than expected.

After a bath to clean himself, Renji changes into his usual outfit, and combs his hair into a half-up half-down hairstyle like how he’d done for the tea at Byakuya’s mansion. He then straps his sword to his waist, and after receiving a good luck wish from Ikkaku, as well as saying goodbye to Laika, he departs to the Tuileries District.

Once he is let into Tuileries, Renji makes his way to the Kuchiki Mansion. There, he will meet Byakuya and Rukia, and then they’ll all travel in the carriage to the Cacao Castle.

When he reaches the mansion, both Byakuya and Rukia are waiting for him outside by the ornate carriage. Upon seeing them, he makes sure to bow in greeting.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” Renji observes.

“It is,” Byakuya agrees. “Are you ready to go?”

“I sure am,” Renji says with a smile.

“Then let’s get going!” Rukia encourages.

As if on cue, Rikichi arrives and opens up the carriage door to let them all in. Once they’re inside, the door closes, and a few moments pass before the carriage jolts and starts moving away from the mansion and down the streets.

During the carriage ride, Renji tries to remain calm and remember to take a deep breath. But deep down, he’s still quite nervous about meeting Queen Halibel.

Why would she be interested in meeting him? As far as he can tell, he’s just a blacksmith that’s just happened to become a hot topic among the nobility. Surely that shouldn’t warrant him actually meeting the queen and her husband, right?

Either way, she has requested to meet him, so he must uphold the invitation. To back out would be incredibly rude.

Soon, before Renji realizes, the carriage begins to near the Cacao Castle, and he can’t help but stare in amazement.

The castle is huge and vast, with cream-coloured walls and red roofs, stained glass windows here and there, beautifully-maintained gardens, and several towers. And above the large gates is a crest made from gold.

It’s quite a splendid sight.

When the carriage comes to a stop in the courtyard, Rikichi opens the door and lets them all step outside, where Renji finds himself hit with the sweet fragrance of roses and a faint hint of chocolate, surprisingly enough.

Almost immediately, two servants come outside to greet them.

“Good afternoon, Your Grace,” they greet, bowing to Byakuya and Rukia. “Her Majesty is in the throne room. If you will come with us, please.”

The three of them follow the servants, and Renji can’t help how amazed he is at the place. The main entrance hall of the castle is quite splendid, and when they enter, another servant comes up to them with a silver tray of small, fine-crafted chocolates.

“Care for some chocolate?” the servant offers, holding the tray out. “All of them are courtesy of the chef.”

Renji glances at Byakuya, who nods in encouragement.

He takes a brief glance at the chocolates before picking out a pink truffle with small brown lines decorating it. “Thank you,” he says. “What kind is this?”

“That is a strawberry crème tarte truffle,” the servant tells him.

Well, he’s never heard of that kind of chocolate. It does sound quite delicious, though. With that, Renji slides the chocolate into his mouth. 

The moment he bites down, his mouth is flooded with the sweetness of vanilla mousse and strawberry puree, all of which is coated in a shell of white chocolate. Renji has never had such delicious chocolate in his life, and as tempted as he is to take another piece, he resists the urge.

Byakuya and Rukia also take an individual piece before they are led to the throne room by the servants.

The doors open up, and Renji looks around the room in subdued awe before his eyes land upon the hosts: Queen Halibel and Prince Starrk.

As Halibel gets up from the throne and walks down to greet them, Renji is momentarily struck by how elegant she is. Her eyes are cool, but not intimidating, and her walk is graceful, very much befitting her status as the Queen of Cacao Society. Likewise, Starrk follows her with equal grace, befitting him as the Prince.

Both Renji and Byakuya bow in greeting while Rukia curtseys.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Your Highness,” Byakuya greets, straightening up. “As promised, I have brought Renji Abarai with me.”

As Renji straightens up, Halibel glances over at him. “A pleasure to meet you, Renji Abarai,” she says, extending a gloved hand with her palm facing downward.

Recalling what he’d been taught, Renji gently takes her hand and bows down before lightly brushing his lips against her fingers. Straightening up again, he gives her a smile. “It is an honour to meet you, Your Majesty,” he says, releasing her hand. Glancing at Starrk, he bows and gives the same greeting.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Byakuya giving him a slight nod of approval.

“Now then, let us go to the parlour,” Halibel says. “Our guests are waiting for us.”

She and Starrk the way out of the throne room, and everyone else follows.

However, as they head down the halls, Renji finds his mind being plagued with doubt, much to his dismay. And the disdainful stares from various servants and castle residents really isn’t helping him right now.

While he’s glad to have made a good first impression so far, he can’t help but wonder just why this is happening.

Why does Queen Halibel want to meet him? He’s a blacksmith from a village, there’s nothing truly special about him. Could this be some kind of plan to make him look like a fool in front of everyone? To put him in his place?

Renji knows he shouldn’t ask, but all these insecurities are only getting worse within him.

At last, they reach the splendid castle parlour.

With cream-coloured panelled walls gilded with gold, a crystal chandelier from the ceiling, large paintings on the walls, gold-gilded furniture with floral upholstery, a lavish fireplace, and a long wooden table in the center, it really is quite remarkable.

Already seated at the table are five of the eight special guests, all of whom bow respectfully as they approach. Also with them are Urahara, Shihouin, Nanao, Soifon, and Momo.

“Take your seat,” Halibel says, gesturing to a chair.

With a nod, Renji seats himself in between Byakuya and Rukia, while Halibel and Starrk sit together at the head. Across from Renji is a young woman with pink hair, and an older man with light stubble on his face, one who smiles jovially at him.

The guests all introduce themselves, and soon, the servants come around, serving tea and treats on the table. However, Renji becomes more aware of their pointed, disdainful stares upon him, and he has to resist the urge to curl in on himself. Nothing makes him feel worse than being stared at like an animal, and he hasn’t even done anything to offend them.

“I must say, Abarai-san,” Halibel begins. “You did such a fine job on the souvenir roses. They are truly exquisite, and I thank you for how beautifully you have made them.”

“Oh?” Count Shunsui Kyoraku raises an eyebrow. “Now I’m really looking forward to getting my rose.”

Renji just nods with a polite smile. “There is no need to thank me, Your Majesty,” he says. “It was an honour to have crafted them. I’d also like to thank you for the payment as well.”

Halibel simply nods.

As everyone helps themselves to some of the treats, Renji notices that they look a lot more elaborate than the ones at Byakuya’s mansion. Panna cotta tarts, mini cheesecakes, assorted macarons, shortbread, and sandwiches, they all look quite tempting. Also among the treats are gourmet chocolates and fruit.

Renji helps himself to two sandwiches, a panna cotta tart, two macarons, and some fresh fruit, before he starts to eat slowly.

The food turns out to be quite delicious, all of which go well with the tea that is served. As he eats, however, Renji can still feel the scornful stares of some of the servants, as if they’re waiting for him to mess up and start acting like a barbarian.

If anything, it only puts Renji off his appetite, and he just takes small sips of his tea as he listens to the conversations around him.

“So, Abarai-san,” Marquise Retsu Unohana says, getting his attention. “Do you like Criollo?”

Renji nods. “Yes, my lady,” he says. “I love my new life in Criollo. Very different from the village I lived in, but definitely not a bad thing.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Count Jushiro Ukitake says, smiling beatifically. “How long have you been a blacksmith for?”

“Since I was seventeen,” Renji answers. “I was an apprentice for another smith in the village, who also lives in Criollo now.”

Then, Duke Sousuke Aizen regards him with interest. “Where is it that you came from, again?” he asks.

“I’m from rural Trinitario, Your Grace,” Renji tells him. “The village I come from is kind of tucked away in a valley, but it’s quite beautiful out in the countryside.”

“I can imagine,” Nanao agrees. “The countryside is always a beautiful place.”

For the most part, conversation is quite pleasant. Everyone is polite to Renji, and he hears more information about the upcoming Bal des Roses, when the ladies discuss the new dresses they have bought, among other accessories.

Even so, Renji still finds himself feeling extremely out of place right now, even more than last time.

The only other common-born person at the table aside from him is Momo, but she can easily pass as a refined young lady. Everyone else is either royalty or nobility, and they are already naturally refined, graceful, and sophisticated.

And Renji… there’s no way he can easily pass. It doesn’t matter how many lessons he takes in perfecting his etiquette, in becoming a gentleman. It doesn’t matter how much he practices polite speech. Deep down in his bones, he will always be a stray dog from a rural village, one who can never fit in with polite society.

And his appearance definitely ensures that.

Never before has he felt so self-conscious of his appearance, but with the servants staring at him with scorn and disapproval, it really makes him feel a creeping sense of shame.

To top it all off, he can easily pick up on their scornful whispers that only he seems to be able to hear.

“Ugh, I cannot believe Her Majesty is having us serve this low-class mutt!”

“Look at him! Such a barbarian…”

“To serve a beast like him is absolutely insulting…”

“He should know his place. He doesn’t belong here; he belongs in the mud like the dog that he is.”

Renji feels his ears burning, and his chest feels tight as he picks up on more insults against him. His blood boils, and his hands tremble slightly. He doesn’t want to eat anymore.

He sets his dainty gold fork down before schooling his expression into a calm, impassive one, ignoring Byakuya’s eyes on him. 

“Your Majesty, is there a garderobe anywhere?” he asks, barely concealing the way his voice wavers slightly. “I need to cool myself down a bit. I feel a little warm.”

Halibel nods. “Yes, it’s just down the hallway, and to your right,” she tells him, unaware of his mounting distress.

Smiling tightly, Renji nods and rises, walking calmly out of the parlour while ignoring the servants’ sneers and whispers as he makes his way down the hallway.

Instead of going to the garderobe, however, Renji heads out onto a small loggia, where he’s met with a gentle breeze. The arched frames of the loggia also provide an impressive view of the city beyond the castle, and as he leans against the balustrade, he can feel his chest becoming less tight.

God, why is he feeling like this? Normally, he’s never been bothered by dirty looks or scornful glances at his appearance, so why is it that these servants are somehow making him feel so ashamed of himself?

And he can’t even stand up for himself right now. If he even dares try and confront them, who knows just what they’ll do? Most likely, they’ll try and slander him as some uncultured brute trying to hurt them, and he’ll end up humiliating himself and embarrassing Byakuya in the process.

This whole thing is starting to mess with him now, even more than ever. There’s no way that Renji could stay in there and listen to those malicious whispers any longer; he had to get out and calm himself. Any more, and he probably would’ve lashed out.

_ Deep breaths…  _ Renji thinks, closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat.  _ Deep breaths. Just breathe…  _

He isn’t sure how long he spends on the loggia, but he eventually hears some footsteps from behind him.

Trying to compose himself again, Renji glances back at the visitor, only to see Byakuya standing in the entryway.

“Byakuya…?”

* * *

In all honesty, Byakuya doesn’t really need to use the garderobe. He has noticed just how tense and on edge Renji has been for some time, had seen how his hands had trembled slightly before he’d set the fork down and asked Halibel for the garderobe.

He’d had to wait a little bit before asking Halibel for permission to excuse himself, especially when he’d heard the cruel, scornful whispers and sneers about Renji from the servants. 

Now he’s found Renji out on a loggia, clearly trying to calm himself down.

The look in Renji’s eyes when he’d turned to look at him… shame, anxiety, anger, pain, all of those emotions roil within those normally bright and cheerful eyes.

Byakuya’s heart hurts a little, and he approaches him in concern. “Renji…” he says softly. “Is everything alright?”

Renji shakes his head with a bitter smile. “I don’t belong there,” he says. “It doesn’t matter how long I practice, how much I’m trained into the perfect gentleman… I’ll never fit in with you and the nobility.”

“What…? What are you saying?”

“This is all so new to me,” Renji continues bitterly. “I don’t know what to do, how to feel… I don’t know why they’re all interested in me. And I feel so out of place, like a stray dog among purebred ones.” He looks back at Byakuya in distress. “Those servants… they talk about me as if I’m an animal, and they know I can’t do anything to stop it. I don’t even know why I’m feeling like this!”

Oh god… just looking at the distress in Renji’s eyes brings back so many memories of Hisana.

Byakuya recalls the times when he’d brought Hisana to some high-society functions, only for her to feel so judged and scorned by everyone in the room. He recalls the times she’d come to him on the verge of tears, having heard malicious gossip about herself by several nobles at the party, to the point that they’d end up leaving early. 

To think that this free-spirited, passionate blacksmith has been suffering from such self-doubts to have affected him this much… 

“You don’t feel the same way, do you?” Renji asks, regarding him nervously. “You don’t think I’m a beast or a mutt?”

“I would never,” Byakuya tells him firmly, making him look up in surprise.

In a gentler tone, Byakuya continues speaking. “No one else at the table thinks of you like a dog,” he says soothingly.. “The opinions of those servants are worthless, Renji. You are more magnificent than those servants ever hope to be. Don’t let their scorn affect your confidence.”

He then gently takes Renji’s hands. “And besides… I’m very proud of you,” he says sincerely.

Again, Renji looks at him in surprise, which Byakuya responds with a gentle smile.

This seems to restore some confidence within Renji, who smiles weakly before straightening up. “Thank you, Byakuya,” he whispers.

“Now, come. Let’s return,” Byakuya encourages, releasing his hands.

They both return to the parlour, where everyone continues to chat while eating and drinking tea, and Byakuya notices how Renji seems to carry himself a bit more confidently now as he returns to his place.

Byakuya takes his seat next to him, picking up his tea and sipping at it.

“Do you feel better now, Abarai?” Halibel asks.

Renji nods. “Yes, Your Majesty,” he says, his voice a bit more sure of himself.

“You know, Duchess Kuchiki here was saying how Trinitarians are supposed to be very passionate and spirited people who love dancing,” Starrk says, glancing at Renji. “Would you say that it’s true?”

This question brings a smile to Renji’s face. “Oh, it is definitely true, Your Highness,” he says.

“I even had the privilege of watching Abarai-kun and several other craftsmen practicing a sword dance in a tavern,” Urahara adds.

Now that this has gotten everyone’s interest, it seems like Renji’s confidence has come back.

Byakuya just quietly listens as Renji explains the sword dance’s history, importance, and how he and the craftsmen are planning on dancing it during the festival. Just seeing how Renji’s eyes light up as he talks about it warms his heart, and he has to fight a smile as he sees how much his eagerness is affecting everyone.

Yet again, Renji is starting to charm the other nobles, all through his down-to-earth nature and spirit, but also through how genuine he is. Even Halibel and Starrk seem quite intrigued by what Renji talks about.

At some point, Princess Riruka Dokugamine speaks to Renji as everyone else branches off into their own conversations. 

“Um…” she says, getting Renji’s attention. “I just want to know if you know how to create cute things.”

Riruka blushes, and Renji just raises an eyebrow.

“Well, I can forge figurines, Your Highness,” he says. “But I’ll need some specifics if you wish to commission me.”

Again, Riruka blushes. “F-Fine!” she snaps, handing him a slip of paper. “I want you to make this for me.”

Renji opens up the paper, and Byakuya notices that it’s a sketch of a bunny rabbit, much to his amusement.

“Sure thing,” Renji says with a smile, tucking the paper into his coat pocket. “I’ll try and get it done before you leave, Your Highness.”

Yet again, Riruka seems to fluster even more.

Byakuya leans over to Renji, lowering his voice. “That’s how she is,” he tells him. “She’s always been rather impatient. She might act indifferent sometimes, but it only hides how much she cares.”

“Ah,” Renji says, nodding in understanding.

Right then, a servant reaches out to take Renji’s plate, all while giving Renji such a fake smile that Byakuya can practically feel it.

“Can’t wait till you’re put in your place… stupid mutt…” the servant mutters.

Byakuya narrows his eyes in anger. How dare that servant speak in such a way.

But before he can speak up, that’s when Renji speaks, regarding the servant with a calm smile that hides an undercurrent of anger.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that again?” he asks, his voice hard.

All other conversations promptly end as all eyes turn to Renji and the servant.

Renji continues smiling, but it’s a smile sharp around the edges, and his eyes are filled with a quiet kind of anger. The servant just pales in shock.

“Yeah, I thought so. You could mumble it under your breath, but you’re too scared to say it out loud,” Renji says, his voice both calm and sharp. “Don’t you ever call me a mutt ever again, you hear me?” He then narrows his eyes and glares at some of the other servants. “And that goes for all of you.”

The servant’s cheeks flush, and he hangs his head in shame.

Byakuya regards Renji, impressed.

Meanwhile, Halibel narrows her eyes at the servants. “I thought you’d know better than to be so rude to a guest,” she says coldly. “Get out of my sight at once. From now on, you shall be relegated to the stables. And for the rest of you acting so uncouth, I shall deal with you later.”

Looking down shamefully, the servant sullenly retreats from the room.

Halibel then turns to Renji apologetically. “My sincerest apologies, Abarai,” she says. “I don’t know what has happened to them.”

“It’s fine, Your Majesty,” Renji reassures.

Seeing how calm and unshaken Renji is right now… Byakuya has to fight back the smile that threatens to cross his face. However, he gives Renji an approving nod before turning back to his tea.

* * *

Halibel has never expected to find herself charmed by this young blacksmith, and yet here she is, listening to him in fascination.

Renji Abarai is polite and friendly, and his friendliness seems quite genuine. Yet there’s an underlying roughness within him that furthers his appeal and gives him a bad-boy kind of charm. It’s also obvious that he loves his job, and it had shown in how beautifully he’d forged the roses, so hearing him speak about his job is no surprise.

But what really fascinates her the most is how Abarai speaks about his Trinitarian heritage. It’s clear that the young man is fervently proud of his heritage, and he isn’t afraid to share knowledge about his culture with others. Really, it’s quite touching, Halibel has to admit.

As she listens to him, Halibel recalls how she’s been trying to decide whether or not to open up the gate between the Tuileries and the Craftsmen Districts for the festival. She has received a lot of pushback from some nobles, but to be honest, opening up the gates sounds like a good thing.

Right then, she knows that she’s made her choice. Some of the nobles will be upset, no doubt, but this will be her final word.

Towards the end of the tea party, she brings it up at the table.

“As most of you may already know, I’ve been trying to decide whether or not to open up the gate between the Craftsmen and Tuileries Districts,” Halibel says. “Right now, I have made my choice, and I have decided to officially open the gates for the festival.”

Renji looks both surprised and thrilled, and Hinamori also smiles excitedly as the other guests voice their approval. Likewise, Duke Kuchiki also nods approvingly.

“This means that the craftsmen and other residents of that district are free to come into Tuileries for the festivities,” Halibel continues. “I believe that this would be an excellent opportunity to have a cultural exchange between the districts, and I shall be providing more details in the coming days.”

“I agree with you,” Starrk says. “I think it sounds like a good idea.”

“It would be an honour, Your Majesty!” Renji says, sounding thrilled.

After hearing more approvals, Halibel decides to make an announcement to spread the word through the city later on.

Eventually, the tea party comes to an end, and the guests begin to depart, heading down to the entrance hall.

Before Renji leaves with the Duke and Duchess, he bows to both Halibel and Starrk.

“Thank you for having me here, Your Majesty,” Renji says, smiling politely. “It was an honour to be able to meet you.” He then takes Halibel’s offered hand and lightly brushes his lips against her fingertips.

“It was my pleasure to meet you, Renji Abarai,” Halibel says sincerely as he releases her hand. “I hope to meet you again.”

After another farewell, the three of them depart, and Halibel can’t help but smile a little.

And right then, she knows for sure that she has made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing about Renji telling off that servant, especially in both a calm and sharp manner. I considered having him making a not-so-subtle threat, but considering the context, I decided it would be better for him to respond the way he did here. And yes, Halibel has made her choice to open the gates, which means things will get pretty fun soon!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	9. Intimate Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the festival preparations continue, Renji and Byakuya decide to show each other their more vulnerable selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out way longer than I thought. There's some sensual content in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!

A few days have passed since the tea party, and Queen Halibel’s decision to open the gates between the Craftsmen and Tuileries Districts for the festival spreads like wildfire throughout the city and through the former district especially. And with only a few more days remaining until the Fête du Chocolat, there is much more excitement in the air as the news continues to be well-received.

Naturally, all the craftsmen are quite thrilled at this opportunity to display their talents to the nobility. Many of them have been discussing what they could possibly show off in Tuileries, leading to a lot of excitement at the tavern as they talk amongst each other.

“We should show off our dancing!” Ikkaku declares, earning several approving cheers from the others. “You know? We should do the sword dance for everyone!”

“And maybe the veil dance too?” Lisa Yadomaru chimes in. “Us ladies would like an opportunity to dance as well, you know.”

“Of course!” Ikkaku agrees, then snaps his fingers. “We should show off the sword dance, the veil dance, and the mixed circle dance!”

“I mean, we also have to consider other things, Ikkaku,” Yumichika points out. “We should sell some items as well.”

“So, have any of you decided on what you want to do?” Rangiku asks, serving some ale to other customers.

“I know for a fact that Ikkaku and I will be selling handmade jewellery,” Yumichika says, smiling confidently. “After all, I think the ladies might appreciate some pretty jewels.”

Isane twirls one of her thin braids. “I’m thinking of selling some fresh-baked goods,” she says. “After all, our pastries are definitely different from what they might be used to in Tuileries.”

“I’ll be selling some of my homemade potions and remedies,” Lisa says. “I’m sure some of the nobles might appreciate those.”

“And what about you, Renji?” Rangiku asks, glancing at him.

Renji thinks for a moment. “I think I’ll do live forging,” he says. “I’ll forge ornate daggers in front of interested buyers, and then sell them. And of course, I’ll have Laika at my side for those who want to pet her.”

“Live forging, huh?” Hisagi says, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. “Are you gonna do it with your shirt off? You might just bring in more money if you do that, you know!”

Despite the blush on his cheeks, Renji laughs at his suggestion.

“Maybe I should!” he agrees.

Meanwhile, Ikkaku is still discussing plans for the upcoming dance.

“I wanna get Her Majesty, His Highness, and the rest of those nobles out of the castle so they can watch us dance!” Ikkaku declares. “You know, give ‘em a break and let ‘em see just how we like to celebrate!”

“You think she’d be interested?” Muguruma asks.

“She’s gotta be! Abarai has told her about it, so she should be interested, for sure!” Ikkaku says.

As conversations continue, Renji notices a new visitor from the corner of his eye. To his pleasant surprise, it’s none other than Nanao Ise.

Upon entering the tavern, Nanao clears her throat, somehow getting everyone’s attention.

“It’s the Royal Sage!” Iba exclaims.

Nanao surveys the scene and gives them a polite nod of greeting. “I was told to come here to collect a list of the craftsmen who plan on setting up displays in Tuileries, and record their plans so that a space can be allocated,” she says. “To those who wish to set up in Tuileries, please come forth and tell me what you plan to do.”

One by one, the craftsmen interested in displaying their skills to nobility come forth and speak with Nanao, who records information down in her book. While she writes everything down, Ikkaku steps forward to her.

“I got a question for you,” he says.

Glancing up, Nanao nods and adjusts her glasses. “Yes?”

“We were interested in performing three traditional dances from Trinitario,” Ikkaku tells her. “Would we be allowed to perform in the streets? Preferably in front of the castle?”

Nanao looks thoughtful at this. “I’ll have to speak with Her Majesty,” she says. “Once I have, I will send you a letter immediately. Your name is…?”

“Ikkaku Madarame. Myself and my partner here, Yumichika Ayasegawa, plan on selling our handmade jewellery…”

When they’re finished, Renji goes up and gives her his plans before she moves onto the next craftsman.

Eventually, Nanao has recorded everything she needs, and she puts her quill away before closing her book. “Thank you for all the information,” she says. “I will relay all this information to Her Majesty, and we’ll get started on allocating some space for all of you.”

Once more, Renji steps up to her. “Would you like me to escort you to the gates?” he offers. He’s not too sure why he’s making the offer, but it wouldn’t hurt to be a little friendly.

Nanao looks pleasantly surprised. “Oh, well… I suppose it doesn’t sound too bad,” she says. “Thank you, Abarai-san, for your courtesy.”

With that, Renji leads Nanao out of the tavern and they start walking to the gates, making some idle conversation about things that have been happening recently.

Nanao talks about the upcoming ball, and it’s almost like a completely different world. But then again, the world of the upper-class will always feel like a different universe completely.

Renji also describes some of the preparations in the Craftsmen District, and she also listens curiously before they finally arrive at the gates.

“Thank you again, Abarai-san,” Nanao says, curtseying with a smile. “I’ll see you around.”

“You too,” Renji says with a warm smile. “Have a good night.”

With that, they part ways.

As he makes his way back to the tavern, Renji finds himself passing by the old, abandoned rustic building that he’s had his eye on for some time. Before he realizes, he stops in front of the building, and then heads towards it to have a look inside.

A short while back, Renji has managed to land a claim on the building, using some of the couronnes given to him by Queen Halibel. When the festival is over, he plans on enlisting the help of his friends in sprucing up the building, making interior repairs, and then finally setting up shop.

The main floor is quite spacious. There’s enough room for a larger forge, and there’s more space on the walls to display weapons, tools, and many other things like designs and drawings. He can also set up several grindstones, an anvil, among other tools.

Above this floor is an apartment that will also need to be fixed and taken care of, along with having furniture moved in.

But the main benefit of having a shop here is its location. That way, any nobles who are interested in commissioning him can easily access the building, and he won’t ever lose his roots in the Craftsmen District either.

Renji looks around the empty space with a small smile before heading out.

He really can’t wait to set up shop here. But as excited as he is, he has to admit, he will miss the smaller space he currently works in. Even so, as much as he loves that shop, this building will give him so much more room to work.

A short while later, Renji arrives back at his current shop just in time to see Rikichi approaching the doors, only to stop upon seeing the former.

“Rikichi?” Renji says, raising an eyebrow with a smile. “What’s up?”

Rikichi smiles back. “Ah, Abarai-san!” he greets. “His Grace has instructed me to give you this letter.”

He hands a folded letter to Renji, who accepts it curiously. “Thank you,” he says.

“No problem! Have a good night!”

With that, Rikichi takes his leave.

Still curious, Renji enters his shop, petting Laika’s head as he closes the door behind him. Within the privacy of his shop, he unfolds the letter only to raise an eyebrow at how elegant and beautiful the handwriting is.

No doubt that this is from Byakuya. God, why does everything about him have to be so perfect?

Shaking his head slightly, Renji starts reading through it.

_ Dear Renji, _

_ I hope you are well. All the preparations for the festivities have kept us apart, unfortunately, and I long to see you again. _

Renji’s cheeks heat up, and he can’t help but smile as he continues reading.

_ I wonder if you feel the same about me? Regardless, I want to experience your company soon. The circles I’m forced to run in, they’re all full of fake, superficial people whose smiles are only surface-deep, and who are too preoccupied with preening themselves for the ball to even focus on other important issues at hand. _

A chuckle escapes Renji’s lips.

_ I miss your genuine warmth and kindness, Renji. I don’t think I can stand being away from you any longer. All these meetings would have probably been more bearable if you were here with me; your snark and sharp wit are very much needed. But I know that you yourself probably wouldn’t have been able to handle it. These nobles are far more judgemental than the crowd in which Dame Shihouin and Lady Ise are involved. _

That is true, Renji thinks as he reads. He definitely wouldn’t be able to handle an even more judgy crowd.

_ Would you care to join me for dinner and spend the night with me tomorrow? It will be just the two of us at my mansion. My sister has other matters involving her new friendship with Lady Inoue, and I think this would be a fine opportunity for us to meet again. I look forward to hearing from you, Renji. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Byakuya _

A sudden warmth washes over Renji’s face as he rereads the letter. Oh god… is this a love letter? Is Byakuya actually asking him out on a date?

There’s no doubt about it. Byakuya is clearly asking him out through a letter that is both awkward and sweet, and just reading through it again makes Renji smile.

_ Well, I already know my answer. _

Setting the letter aside, Renji takes out a fresh sheet, dips his quill in the ink jar, and starts writing his response, trying to ignore the way his heart seems to beat faster right now.

As he writes, Renji muses over his feelings for Byakuya, which have definitely become a lot stronger over the past while, and have only solidified after reading this letter.

Despite his initial confusion at first, he’s starting to believe that he has a much better idea of his feelings now. They go beyond just being friends, and into a more… intimate realm. But can it really be called… love?

Renji isn’t too sure of that yet. However, the more he thinks about it, the more he believes it might just be love.

But what about Byakuya? Does he feel the same way? Clearly his letter has a very affectionate tone to it, and he wouldn’t have written it like that if he didn’t feel some kind of affection, right?

While writing, Renji uses a more playful vocabulary, different from the somewhat formal way that Byakuya has written his letter. His own handwriting is not as gorgeous or flawless as Byakuya’s but it’s still rather readable, he believes.

By the time he finishes the letter and signs it off, the sun has already set, so he quickly folds and seals it before handing it off to a gate guard to deliver to Byakuya.

And as he heads back home, Renji can’t help the smile that crosses his face.

He looks forward to having dinner with Byakuya tomorrow.

* * *

The next evening comes, and it’s almost time for the dinner date with Byakuya at his mansion. After freshening himself up and leaving Laika in Hisagi’s care this time, Renji heads down to the mansion, enjoying the fresh evening air and the fragrance of roses that drifts in the evening breeze.

When Renji reaches the mansion, he is allowed in by the guards, and is welcomed by a friendly maidservant at the front doors.

“Good evening, Abarai-san,” the maid greets with a curtsey. “His Grace is waiting for you in the dining room. Allow me to lead the way.”

With a nod, Renji follows the maidservant down the hallway to the dining room, which is just as lovely as the rest of the house. Blue and gold wallpaper upon the walls, polished wood flooring, an ornate chandelier, a decently-sized mahogany table with matching chairs, and a set of windows that offer a lovely view of the gardens, it is quite a graceful room.

And Byakuya is already seated at the table, and upon seeing Renji, he smiles at him. But with only the dim light of the candles upon the chandelier being the main source of light in the room, something about his gaze seems a bit more… seductive, per se.

“Please be seated,” he says, gesturing to the chair across from him.

Smiling softly, Renji approaches the table and seats himself.

“How have you been?” Byakuya asks. “I can imagine how busy you must be with preparing for the festival.”

“I’ve been fine,” Renji says, smiling slightly. “I’ve been making preparations to set up a live forging stall in Tuileries. I’ll be forging ornate Trinitarian daggers for the festival; first I’ll forge them the traditional way, then I’ll use magic to decorate them. And of course, Laika will be there so people can pet her and give her treats.”

Byakuya nods, looking interested. “What about your friends?” he asks. “What are their plans for the festival?”

At that moment, a servant enters the room with a bottle of wine, and pours a glass for the both of them before departing.

“Ikkaku-san and his partner Yumichika are planning on crafting and selling jewellery,” Renji says. “Some will be in the more contemporary fashions, but they’ll also be selling traditional Trinitarian jewellery.”

His eyes land upon the glass of wine, which Byakuya notices.

“Have you had wine before, Renji?” Byakuya asks him.

“No, I haven’t.” Feeling a little curious, Renji picks up the glass and takes a little sip.

The wine is quite bitter, and it burns on the way down. It’s completely different from beer and ale, and Renji can’t help but frown a little bit at the taste.

“It’s an acquired taste, much like beer and ale,” Byakuya remarks, his eyes glinting in amusement. “I’m sure it’ll taste better if you have it with dinner.”

Renji just nods. “Yep, I think so too,” he says. “What was I saying… oh, right. Another friend of mine is an apothecary, so she’ll be selling traditional medicines and potions. There’s also a local baker who will be selling Trinitarian sweets and pastries. Basically, those of us who will be setting up in Tuileries, we’re all gonna be displaying different parts of our culture. So we’re looking forward to it.”

“I can imagine,” Byakuya agrees.

The doors to the dining room open again, and the servant comes in with a serving cart, a rich smell filling the room as he approaches the table.

“Roast chicken, Your Grace,” the servant intones, lifting the cover to reveal a succulently-roasted chicken, its delicious smell making Renji’s mouth water a little.

“Oh wow…” Renji murmurs, watching as the servant cuts up the meat and serves it onto two plates.

Once the plates and cutlery are in front of them, the servant departs.

“Let us eat,” Byakuya says, picking up his cutlery.

The roast chicken turns out to be absolutely delicious, having been roasted with rosemary, paprika, lemon, and thyme. Accompanying the meat are rosemary potatoes and roasted vegetables as well, all of which taste just as heavenly.

As for the wine, it turns out to compliment the flavours of the chicken quite well.

“How are the preparations for the ball?” Renji asks in between bites of chicken.

Byakuya nods, glancing down. “It’s been coming along just fine,” he says. “I already have my ensemble ready for the ball, and I’ve been practicing my waltzing skills. I’ve also had the pleasure of hearing Lady Inoue and Maestro Otoribashi practice their evening program whenever I’m at the castle, which is quite nice to listen to.”

Renji nods, taking a bite of potato.

“Tell me, Renji. Will you be shirtless when you do your forging?” Byakuya asks.

Raising an eyebrow, Renji swallows the potato and nods. “Yes, I will,” he says.

A hint of a smirk tugs at Byakuya’s lips. “That’s good to hear,” he says teasingly. “I think at the end of the day, you might just make a lot of money by simply being shirtless.”

Much to his dismay, Renji’s cheeks heat up quickly, and he looks down in embarrassment while Byakuya laughs gently.

He can’t really stay too embarrassed after hearing Byakuya’s laugh, though. It’s so pleasing and lovely, and he can’t help but smile at that.

“What’s going to happen at the ball?” Renji asks. “Like, what will the program be like?”

Byakuya washes down his bite of chicken with some wine before he speaks. “First, once all the guests have arrived, there will be a fanfare to announce the arrival of Her Majesty and His Highness,” he explains. “Then the special guests will enter and receive their souvenir roses. Once that is done, Lady Inoue and Seinosuke Yamada will be performing three arias alongside Maestro Otoribashi, and then the waltzes will begin. After the waltzes, the banquet will be opened, then there is more dancing, and then the ball will finish at midnight.”

“Wow… sounds pretty fancy,” Renji remarks.

“It is,” Byakuya agrees. 

That’s when Renji remembers something important. “Ah, right,” he says. “You know, we got approved by Her Majesty to perform three of our traditional dances on the streets. In fact, Queen Halibel even asked that we dance in the castle courtyard at a certain time during the ball so she and the other nobles can watch.”

At this, Byakuya looks pleasantly surprised. “Is that so?” he asks. “Well, I look forward to watching it.”

They continue eating their dinner as they discuss other topics at hand, such as the food and other things coming up in the month after the festival. Shortly after dinner, the servant brings dessert, two plates of small strawberry panna cotta lightly drizzled with chocolate.

Renji thoroughly enjoys dessert, especially the light flavours and textures. It’s about halfway through that he starts wondering about something.

“Tell me, Byakuya,” he says, finishing his bite of panna cotta. “Why did you invite me here to spend the night?”

Byakuya finishes his small mouthful, then looks down as a light blush dusts his cheeks. “It’s because… I trust you, Renji,” he says quietly. “I trust you, and I want to show you my most vulnerable self.”

Renji pauses mid-bite, his eyes widening in surprise. Is… Is Byakuya seriously implying that he wants to…?

He swallows. “You… You mean…”

Byakuya only responds with a quiet nod. “Yes,” he says, smiling gently.

* * *

As the meaning behind his words register within Renji, Byakuya just watches as his cheeks flush red before he shyly looks down.

He can’t help the soft smile that crosses his face. “If you don’t want to, then that is alright,” Byakuya reassures. “I don’t want to force you, Renji.”

“No, it’s not that,” Renji tells him, looking back up. “I’m just… I’m flattered that you trust me this much.” With a shy smile, he adds, “I trust you too, Byakuya. I’d be glad to show you my own vulnerable self as well.”

Hearing that makes Byakuya’s heart beat faster. To think that Renji trusts him as well… 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Byakuya says softly. “I hope it will be an enjoyable night for the both of us.”

They finish dessert quickly, and once the servant has taken their plates away, Byakuya gently takes Renji’s hand and leads him up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

By now, night has fallen, and the moon shines through the windows into his opulent bedroom, casting a silvery light upon the canopy bed, the light-blue panelled walls, the fireplace, among other trappings.

The minute the door closes, it’s as if some kind of spell is cast over the room. Renji gently caresses Byakuya’s face, his fingers trailing so reverently down his cheeks, as if he’s something precious, and it makes his heart flutter as heat pools within him.

Then slowly, they lean into each other and close the distance between them as their lips meet in a kiss.

Renji’s lips are hot against his, starting out gentle at first. He lightly traces Byakuya’s lower lip with his tongue, and Byakuya responds by deepening the kiss, tasting the sweetness of strawberries in Renji’s mouth as he wraps his arms around his shoulders. 

Something about this spurs Renji on, and he pulls Byakuya closer as their tongues meet, sending an almost-electrifying thrill down his spine.

Now, Byakuya can feel how aroused Renji is, and he moans into his mouth as the low thrum of arousal kicks in within himself as well.

They break apart from each other, and Renji gently kisses Byakuya’s cheek before sliding his lips to his neck. Byakuya’s eyes flutter closed as he sighs, enjoying the way Renji gently kisses and nips at his neck. He moves his fingers to the hair tie in Renji’s hair, undoing it swiftly so that the crimson tresses fall gracefully and freely past his shoulders.

When Renji pulls away from his neck, Byakuya can’t help but stare in amazement at how beautiful his crimson hair looks when flowing freely.

“You should wear your hair down more often,” Byakuya whispers. “It’s so beautiful.”

Renji smiles shyly. “Well, I have to tie it up for work,” he says. “But maybe I could let it down from time to time.”

He trails his fingers to Byakuya’s tailcoat and removes it from his shoulders, setting it aside on a chair. Byakuya closes his eyes as he feels Renji undoing his cravat, the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off his torso, then finally removing his pants and undergarments, leaving him completely exposed.

When he opens his eyes, Byakuya’s breath catches as he sees Renji just staring at him in fascination.

“God… you’re so beautiful,” he whispers, his hands sliding over the pale skin. “So perfect…”

Byakuya finds himself swiftly pulled into another deep and passionate kiss, albeit one that is much too short for his liking. Not wanting to be the only one without clothes, he quickly removes every bit of Renji’s clothes as well until he is just as exposed as Byakuya.

With a little smile, Byakuya then gently pushes Renji back onto the bed and straddles him, then leans down and kisses him again. It’s soft and sweet and hot and needy, not trying to win a fight, but simply seeking that intimate closeness that he’s craved for so long. He gently rocks his hips against Renji’s, making him groan into his mouth as their cocks rub against each other.

Renji slowly roams his hands up Byakuya’s sides as they break away, and Byakuya looks down to see a sheen of sweat on his forehead, plastering crimson strands to his skin, and a sensual smile that only makes Byakuya’s heart beat even faster.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Renji whispers.

“I could say the same for you,” Byakuya murmurs, eyeing his tattoos lustfully.

Leaning down, he presses his lips along the jagged black lines on Renji’s neck, right before tracing his tongue over them. Renji groans softly, and Byakuya smiles as he moves onto the interlocking patterns on his pecs, repeating the same process.

Renji’s skin is so hot, and his unique scent of wood smoke and coal and fire washes over Byakuya as he moves his lips to the jagged patterns on his abs.

“Your tattoos are truly a work of art,” Byakuya murmurs. “You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this, Renji. To trace these with my tongue, to kiss them all over… you like this, don’t you?”

Renji hisses in pleasure. “God, yes…”

A smile crosses Byakuya’s face as he moves his lips further down until they’re just above his painfully-hard cock. He keeps his eyes on Renji as he takes his cock into his hand, smiling at how he inhales sharply while watching his lips come closer.

Renji raises his hips up, allowing his cock to slide into Byakuya’s waiting mouth, and his head falls back onto the pillow as he groans in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck…”

Byakuya closes his eyes as he slowly suckles the tip, then gradually slides his lips down the shaft, his mouth stretching as he does so. He sets a steady rhythm with his mouth while placing his hands on either side of Renji’s hips, enjoying the way he closes his eyes as he grits his teeth.

To think that he is doing something so unbecoming of his rank. To shamelessly pleasure another man with his mouth is unthinkable, something that nobles shouldn’t even have thoughts about. But Byakuya cannot bring himself to care right now. All he cares about is pleasuring Renji, and making him come undone.

Right now, he is not a duke. He is just himself, and nothing else matters.

By now, Byakuya can feel a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin as his own cock remains so painfully hard. Every now and then, Renji gently thrusts his hips to push his cock a bit deeper into Byakuya’s mouth, and he looks down at Byakuya with lustful eyes.

“God… you should see yourself, Byakuya…” Renji murmurs. “You look so fucking hot like this.”

Byakuya pauses for a moment, then smiles around Renji’s cock.

This earns a shudder of pleasure from him. “Don’t stop now, Byakuya,” he coaxes. 

In response, Byakuya continues to work his mouth up and down Renji’s cock as Renji buries his fingers in his hair and starts guiding his head up and down in the pace he wants.

“Fuck, I’m so close…” He looks down at Byakuya with a suggestive glint in his eyes. “You want me to come in your mouth?”

Something about this makes Byakuya moan around Renji’s cock, and he shivers at the wolfish grin that crosses Renji’s face. He sucks harder and faster now, eager to make him come, savouring the way his thrusts into his mouth become faster until he finally moans out Byakuya’s name.

His cock twitches in Byakuya’s mouth, and almost immediately, the taste of salt fills his mouth in a hot rush. Byakuya simply swallows it all down, sucking his cock as if drawing out more, and Renji just sighs in pleasure as he weakly thrusts into his mouth one last time.

Carefully, Byakuya releases Renji’s cock and pulls away, a content sigh slipping from his lips.

He can’t believe he’s actually done something so… shameless. Yet he doesn’t care at all. “How was that?” he asks coyly, raising an eyebrow.

Renji swiftly pulls him up and kisses him deeply, and Byakuya is all too happy to return the kiss.

Before he realizes, he’s rolled over onto his back, and Renji closes his hand around his cock all while continuing to kiss him.

Byakuya moans against Renji’s lips, and he pulls away.

“Renji…” he whispers, blushing at the playful smile on his face.

“That was so fucking hot…” Renji praises, stroking his dick. “You did so good, Byakuya.”

He slides his lips to Byakuya’s neck, kissing and nipping it all while stroking his cock further, and Byakuya finds himself clutching the sheets as Renji slides his lips to his chest. A gasp spills from Byakuya’s lips when Renji takes a nipple into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth, and a jolt of pleasure runs down his spine at the sensation.

“Don’t stop…” Byakuya moans.

“As you wish, Your Grace,” Renji says, stroking him faster.

He leans back up to kiss Byakuya, who responds eagerly as he rolls his hips up into his hand, trying to get more friction.

Never have Byakuya’s skin or lips felt so sensitive until now, and the sensation of Renji stroking his cock only heightens his pleasure further, sending more thrills down his spine as he lets himself be kissed deeply.

When Renji pulls away, Byakuya lets his head fall back onto the pillow as Renji quickens his strokes, his moans becoming more desperate as he succumbs to an exquisite bliss he hasn’t felt in so long.

“Renji… I’m close…” Byakuya whispers, tears filling his eyes.

Smiling gently, Renji kisses him again as he pumps his hand faster. Pleasure continues to mount within Byakuya, and he’s so close, so very close and he just can’t take it anymore…

Finally, pure bliss overwhelms him. Byakuya arches his back with a gasp and a sob of pleasure as he succumbs to that white-hot release, his hips weakly thrusting into Renji’s hand a final time.

He slowly begins to come down from that high as he lies back on the bed, trying to catch his breath as he opens his eyes again. He soon becomes aware of a cloth wiping him down, and Byakuya looks up to see Renji cleaning themselves off. When he’s finished, he just discards the towel before lying down next to him and kissing his forehead.

“That was beautiful,” Renji murmurs. “So beautiful…”

Byakuya just smiles at him, feeling so overwhelmed with relief and happiness as he caresses Renji’s face. “Thank you, my love,” he whispers.

Renji just looks at him in surprise. “Did… Did you just…”

He responds with a gentle nod and a tender smile. “I did,” he says.

Yes, he’d meant to call him that. Byakuya definitely has no regrets over it, and seeing the smile on Renji’s face makes his heart flutter even faster now.

“I love you too,” Renji whispers, his voice elated.

Byakuya returns the smile, and Renji leans down and kisses him sweetly. It’s much more gentle, and a bit more tired as well.

When they break apart, Renji just pulls Byakuya into his arms and lifts him off the bed. “Let’s get ourselves cleaned up,” he says.

Byakuya doesn’t even protest as he’s carried to the adjacent bathroom. As he watches Renji fill the bathtub with warm and soapy water, he feels so content, so happy, and so at peace.

Renji climbs into the tub first, and Byakuya follows. The moment he’s in the water, he is pulled into Renji’s arms again, his head pressed against his chest. Byakuya just sighs as he settles down, listening to his heartbeat.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” he asks.

Renji just smiles down at him. “Always,” he says, bending down to kiss him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to make this sex scene a lot more erotic and sensual, and I hope I succeeded. The next chapter will be focusing on the festival itself, so I hope you look forward to it!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	10. Festivities and Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the Fête du Chocolat. The weather is gorgeous, the festivities are in full swing, and Renji finds himself caught up in the cheerful atmosphere as he and his fellow craftspeople sell their goods in Tuileries, and as they prepare to surprise the nobles at the Bal des Roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter, especially with the dances. For the dance parts, I recommend listening to these three songs in order: [Malhari](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRlA7JWTj04), [Ghoomar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y8yqdcWhyg), and [Lahu Munh Lag Gaya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=telF6KWeN48).
> 
> With that, I hope you all enjoy!

The Fête du Chocolat has finally arrived. And as always, the weather is absolutely perfect for such a cheery day. The sun is shining brightly, the skies are clear and blue, and the sweet smell of roses and chocolates lingers in the air throughout the whole city as the festivities start up.

Rose petals drift through the air as music echoes in every district. In the Craftsmen District, the streets are full of activity. There’s singing and dancing to energetic folk songs, all while some children play games in the streets. Of course, there’s plenty of sweets and chocolates being sold by the bakers, and other merchants and traders sell exclusive goods for the festival.

Meanwhile, in Tuileries, the Trinitarian craftspeople have set up their display stalls on a picturesque street near the castle, selling their goods and showing off their skills to interested nobles in what is known as “Treasures of Trinitario”.

Renji’s stall has its own anvil, forge, and grindstone, along with a display counter where he lays out design illustrations for the daggers. Also on the counter is a jar of doggy treats, along with a sign that says “give Laika one only”, and Laika rests at the foot of the stall, where her water bowl is.

The gentle breeze blows through his hair as Renji uses his magic to engrave a delicate pattern into an ornate dagger blade, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When that is taken care of, he sets the blade aside, then uses his magic to decorate the hilt and grip with gold.

On the other side of the stall, a young and pretty noblewoman watches intently, surrounded by her two friends, all of them dressed in their loveliest dresses. Her other friend happily pets and coos over Laika, also tossing a treat at her, which she happily catches in her mouth.

“Your dog is so cute, mister!” she says.

“Why, thank you, miss,” Renji says with a slight smile. “She’s been my best friend for almost my entire life.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet!” his customer gushes.

Finally, Renji finishes up with the dagger, and attaches the hilt to the blade. Once he’s sheathed it in an equally-ornate scabbard, he hands it to the lady with both hands. “And here you go,” he says, exchanging it for the couronnes she hands him.

“It’s lovely!” she says, looking thrilled as she admires it. “So beautiful… thank you so much, Abarai-san!”

“It’s my pleasure,” Renji says with a smile. “Hope you enjoy the rest of the festival, ladies!”

“Thank you!”

So far, it’s been a pretty fun day for him. Not only is he experiencing his first Fête du Chocolat, but his forging stall has been doing quite well. It’s so much fun to display his culture to curious nobles, especially when they get so excited to see Laika herself. In fact, Laika has been having a good time receiving pets and treats from the visitors who pass by, and even got a very enthusiastic belly rub from Riruka, who had stopped by to pick up the bunny figurine that Renji had forged.

As the young ladies make their way to other stalls, Renji finds himself approached by Marquise Unohana herself.

Suddenly realizing his current state of dress, Renji blushes and stands up straighter. “Ah, good day, my lady!” he greets. “It’s good to see you!”

Unohana chuckles lightly. “It’s good to see you too, Abarai-kun,” she says. “I was interested in having a dagger made by you. Would that be alright?”

“Of course!” Renji says with a smile. “I’d be honoured to do so! That will be three-thousand couronnes.”

After getting more specifics from her, he immediately gets started on forging the blade, all while Unohana observes him and pets Laika with a serene smile.

Every now and then, between his work, Renji observes his friends as they attend to various noble customers at their stalls.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika are crafting and selling jewellery to various ladies, and it appears that the traditional Trinitarian jewellery has become quite a hit. Meanwhile, Lisa Yadomaru sells a variety of potions and remedies that date back to ancient times, all of which are said to help heal certain illnesses. 

All while this is going on, Isane sells traditional Trinitarian desserts and pastries; treats like hosmerim, lokum, kazandibi have become very popular, along with the free pain au chocolat that she’d made for the festival itself. 

And as the older Trinitarian men play some traditional music on their instruments, Nanao performs magic spells in the streets.

Renji works hard and carefully on Unohana’s dagger. The grip is dark-green, and he makes some curled cuts in the side of the pre-existing blade to make it look decorative. After adorning the hilt with silver, he then decorates a plain scabbard to look as ornate, and puts the dagger together at last.

“And here you go, my lady,” Renji says, sheathing the dagger and handing it to her. “It’s all yours to keep.”

“Oh, this is absolutely splendid!” Unohana praises, retrieving the dagger and handing him the couronnes. “Thank you so much, Abarai-kun.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Renji says with a little bow. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the festivities.”

“The same to you,” Unohana says, smiling. “I also must say, your dog is such a sweetheart.”

Renji smiles at that. “Oh, thank you,” he says. “Yeah, Laika’s been my best friend for a while now. She’s always been a very good girl.”

Unohana nods with a tiny smile. “Well, I must get going. Have a good day!” she says.

Shortly after Unohana leaves, as Renji is setting up more supplies, he receives a surprise visitor. Standing on the other side of the stall is none other than Count Ichigo Kurosaki.

“Oh, hello,” Renji greets with a smile. “What can I do for you, Count?”

To his amusement, Kurosaki just averts his eyes as a blush warms his cheeks, before he speaks finally.

“I want a dagger to give as a gift to Lady Inoue,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck like an awkward teenager.

Renji raises an eyebrow, pleasantly amused. For all his rank and nobility, Kurosaki is no different from a shy village boy trying to give flowers to the pretty milkmaid.

“A gift for her, you say?” he says, folding his arms. “How sweet of you.”

Kurosaki’s cheeks redden even further. “Sh-Shut up!” he snaps indignantly. “Are you gonna make the dagger or not?!”

“Of course I am. I just thought it was adorable!” Renji laughs. “Anyways, are there any specifics you have in mind?” 

He receives a design as a response, and after briefly scanning through it, he nods. “Yeah, I can do this,” he says. “I’ll make sure to work fast.”

With that, he takes a pre-existing dagger blade and starts to cut and carve it with his magic-imbued tools to look more ornate and decorative. When that is taken care of, he then works on the hilt, making a deep-pink grip and adorning it with gold rose and vine decorations that also adorn the pommel and the guard.

As he works, he notices Kurosaki smiling and petting Laika, even tossing her a treat as he rubs the back of her ear.

“Are you looking forward to the ball tonight?” Renji asks.

Kurosaki shrugs. “I’m mainly excited to see Orihime singing,” he admits. “I’ll be honest, these kinds of events really aren’t my thing. It’s not that fun to have to mingle with other stuck-up nobles and be forced to seek marriage prospects with other women of my age.” He shrugs. “Well, they’ll leave me alone, since I have Orihime right now.”

Renji just nods sympathetically. “That makes sense,” he agrees.

He has to resist the urge to tell Kurosaki to watch out for the surprise that will be happening tonight: the dances that the craftspeople will be performing in the courtyard, especially the sword dance.

Oh, he’s really been looking forward to it since they’d been granted permission by Queen Halibel.

They continue to make idle conversation as Renji adds the decorations onto the scabbard, and he’s just handed the sheathed dagger to Kurosaki in exchange for the couronnes when Byakuya walks up to his stall.

“Looks like you’re doing quite well, Renji,” Byakuya remarks.

Laika then nudges his hand, and Byakuya responds with a gentle pat on her head before he turns his attention back.

Renji just smiles. “Well, how are you liking the Treasures of Trinitario?” he asks.

“It’s really cool,” Kurosaki says. “I tried some of that lokum earlier, and it is so good! You should try some, Byakuya!”

Byakuya stiffens up slightly, looking a little rankled at being addressed rather informally. “Unfortunately, I am not one for sweets,” he says. “I suppose I might try one, though.”

“Oh, you might just end up loving it,” Renji says with a smile. “Thanks again, Count. Hope you enjoy the rest of the festival.”

“Thanks! You too!”

Once Kurosaki takes his leave, Renji turns his attention back to Byakuya. “It’s been fun to craft pre-forged daggers into more ornate ones,” he says. “So tell me, what all have you seen so far?”

“I saw your two friends making quite an intricate gold necklace,” Byakuya says. “According to them, it was a traditional bridal necklace. It looked quite heavy, though.”

“Yeah, that’s how they’re supposed to be,” Renji chuckles. “And the bride also has to wear some very heavy-looking earrings, bracelets, and other jewellery, too. Every single time there was a wedding in my village, I’d always wonder just how the bride was able to stand upright.”

“Is that so?” Byakuya raises an eyebrow slightly. “I also wondered the same thing, really. Anyways, I also got to see Yadomaru making some interesting potions, and I even bought one from her.” He holds up a small purple bottle filled with some kind of herbal liquid. “She said that this is for insomnia. And as someone who is prone to bouts of sleeplessness, I thought it would be quite useful.”

“I see,” Renji says.

“And considering how the Bal des Roses will finish at midnight, I think it is a good idea to use this when I return home,” Byakuya continues.

Renji nods, looking rather intrigued. “Are you looking forward to the ball?” he asks.

Byakuya sighs quietly. “I suppose I am, but I wish that you could come, Renji,” he admits. “To have you there with me would be absolutely wonderful.”

Hearing this makes Renji’s heart flutter a little. “I…” He looks down, not knowing what to say, really.

“It’s alright,” Byakuya reassures him. “I know that you would rather celebrate the festivities with your friends. And besides, I’ll have the pleasure of watching you dance tonight.”

Renji just smiles at that. “That’s right,” he says. “You’re really going to love it, Byakuya. I can promise you that.”

“You’re excited for it?”

“Of course I am!”

Right then, Isane stops by with a basket of sweets. “Here, Abarai-kun,” she says, setting down a small plate with three pink pieces of lokum. “I did my best to save some of the rose-flavoured ones, but those turned out to be surprisingly popular.”

“Oh, that’s alright,” Renji reassures her with a smile. “But thanks for giving me some!”

“No problem!” Isane says, smiling cheerily.

When she leaves, that’s when Renji notices Byakuya looking surprised.

“Rose-flavoured?” he asks, looking quite intrigued.

Renji grins. “Oh, did I mention that we use rose essence in our cuisine?” he asks. “Especially in our desserts?”

“I never knew that,” Byakuya admits.

“Well, you can try one of these,” Renji tells him, gesturing to the plate. “You might just like them.”

As Renji picks up a piece of lokum, sliding the sweet treat into his mouth and savouring the distinct rosy flavour, he watches Byakuya curiously take a piece and bite into it.

Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly as he chews the lokum and swallows. “Oh, my…” he says, hushed. “This is absolutely wonderful.”

Renji can’t help the smile he feels crossing his face. “See? I told you,” he says. “You can have the last one if you want.”

“No, it’s alright,” Byakuya tells him. “Like I said, I’m not exactly a fan of sweet things. One is enough for me.”

He finishes his lokum piece and pets Laika’s head once more. “Well, I’m going to explore the festivities a little more,” he says. “I hope you have a good time, Renji.”

“You too,” Renji responds, smiling gently.

It’s too bad he can’t really kiss him right now. The festive atmosphere makes Renji want to pull Byakuya into a kiss, but he knows he can’t kiss him in public. After all, it could be a huge scandal if they get caught.

Even so, just seeing how much more relaxed Byakuya is right now, despite his usual formal getup, it’s enough to put a smile on Renji’s face.

As he watches Byakuya make his way down the streets, Renji glances at the clock on the clocktower in the center of the square. Noting down the time, he realizes that it’s time for his ‘forging demonstration’.

With that, he starts to heat up the forge, taking off his shirt and coat as the temperature starts to rise.

While he ties his hair up and slips on his gloves, he notices a small group of young noblewomen approaching his stall, as if noticing his shirtlessness immediately.

_ Geez, I’ve barely even gotten started and they’re already starting to show up…  _ Renji thinks to himself, amused.

“Well, hello there,” he greets them with a playful grin, feeling amused at how they blush quickly. “Are you here to watch my forging demonstration?”

“Y-Yes!” one of the ladies stammers, blushing deeply.

“Perfect. Let’s get started, then!”

* * *

Evening comes much quicker than anticipated, and it’s already nearly time for the Bal des Roses to start. The festivities are still going strong, but all the high nobility gradually start to leave the streets in order to prepare for the ball.

Both the Duke and Duchess Kuchiki sit in the carriage as they make their way to the castle for the ball, dressed to the nines in their most formal clothes.

Byakuya wears a dark-blue habit à la française, with white ruffled cuffs and intricate gold patterns lining the waistcoat and coat itself. His hair is tied back in its usual ponytail, and a thin layer of black eyeliner lines his eyes, making them look almost sharper than usual.

Next to him, Rukia wears a gorgeous robe à la française made from indigo silk over a lilac-coloured petticoat, the fabric also decorated with white flower patterns, and a lilac stomacher embroidered with white lace and covered in pearls. Her elbow length sleeves are trimmed with scalloped ruffles and matching engageantes tacked on.

Her hair is done up in a bun with a butterfly hair clip holding it up, her neck is adorned with a pearl necklace, and her ears are studded with matching earrings. And with only a light layer of makeup on her face, Rukia truly looks the very picture of a society woman.

“You look lovely tonight, Rukia,” Byakuya praises her quietly.

Rukia’s eyes sparkle. “Thank you, Nii-sama,” she says happily. “And you look splendid yourself!”

“Thank you,” Byakuya murmurs, smiling faintly.

Oh, if only Renji could be with them right now…

It isn’t long before the carriage arrives at the castle. Decorated with roses and glowing lanterns, the castle looks quite stunning in the light of the evening sun.

When the door is opened, Rukia steps out first, then Byakuya follows her.

Brother and sister make their way into the decorated entrance hall of the castle, where they receive a warm welcome from the servants before they part ways. Rukia has to join the other special guests so that they can enter in a procession of sorts.

Byakuya makes his way to the splendidly-decorated ballroom. With polished marble floors, large windows showing a spectacular view of the royal gardens, a marvelous gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and various rose decorations here and there, it is truly a perfect place for a ball.

Nobles and aristocrats alike mingle about, dressed in their finest ensembles and gowns. Likewise, Urahara and Shihouin stand guard at the thrones, wearing more formal versions of their usual clothes. 

On either side of the grand entrance, where the special guests will be entering from, a conductor leads the orchestra in playing some gentle music. He’s only a placeholder for now, since Maestro Rose Otoribashi is a special guest. Once he comes in, he’ll take over the orchestra.

For the rest of the hour or so, Byakuya mingles with the rest of the nobility, discussing mundane things as servants walk about with trays of wine glasses and chocolates. At some point, he takes a look at the program, and that’s when he notices that after three waltzes, there will be a “special performance” by “a troupe of craftspeople”.

Byakuya can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

Right then, the hour comes, and silence falls while everyone goes to stand on either side of the hall. The royal trumpeters then come in, playing the fanfare to announce the arrival of Queen Halibel and Prince Starrk.

As they play, Halibel and Starrk enter gracefully into the ballroom, dressed in the most lavish robe à la française and habit à la française, both made from rich brown silk. They stand as the orchestra plays the anthem of Cacao Society, and when it’s over, they stride gracefully to their thrones.

“Good evening,” Halibel greets, her voice calm yet ringing through the hall. “Tonight marks three-hundred years since the foundation of Criollo. And tonight, we have eight special guests who are proud to visit and celebrate with us. Let us welcome them for tonight’s Bal des Roses.”

Everyone politely applauds her as she and Starrk take their seats.

The interim conductor then leads the orchestra in playing a polonaise as the special guests enter, each one walking with natural, perfect elegance and grace. Like Rukia, all the ladies are dressed in beautiful and lavish gowns made from beautifully-coloured silk, and like Byakuya, the men wear ensembles of different colours.

Each one then receives a beautifully-forged souvenir rose that shimmers and sparkles beneath the lights, and the ladies move to stand on one side while the men stand on the other side. When the polonaise has finished, that’s when Inoue and Otoribashi step from the lines and move to stand before the orchestra, where Seinosuke Yamada waits for them.

Otoribashi takes the baton from the interim conductor, and turns to face the orchestra. He leads them in conducting the overture of his opera  _ La regina di rosas, _ which is a light and dazzling melody to set the tone of the evening.

When he is finished, Yamada steps up first to sing an aria from Otoribashi’s opera  _ Marguerite. _ It’s a gentler, more lovelorn melody, and the lyrics speak of a belated epiphany as the lover of the title character sings about how he is deeply in love with Marguerite herself. Yamada’s bright voice rings through the hall as he sings, and when the aria ends, he receives a round of applause.

Next, Inoue comes up to sing an aria from the opera  _ Il mascalzone.  _ This one has a sweeter, more innocent melody, and the lyrics are from the perspective of Giulietta, who is singing about how she is deeply in love with the mysterious man that has been courting her. Inoue trills sweetly, her voice sparkling and warm as she sings the lyrics, all while her eyes shine brightly. And when she finishes, she earns herself some hearty applause.

Lastly, Inoue and Yamada sing a duet together, again from  _ Il mascalzone. _ It’s a love duet, and they both sing sweetly and sincerely together, their voices blending beautifully and creating a perfect harmony. By the time the aria ends, they are quick to receive a round of sincere applause from everyone.

From the corner of his eye, Byakuya notices Kurosaki looking so proud of Inoue.

At last, Prince Starrk leads Queen Halibel down to the floor to lead the opening waltz.

Byakuya approaches Riruka for the opening waltz, and she lets him lead her to the floor. When Otoribashi has the orchestra play the first few notes of the Valzer di Crepuscolo, Halibel and Starrk start waltzing gracefully, leading the other couples in the waltz.

It’s a steady dance, with a steady rhythm, and it takes time to learn and perfect. Byakuya has been trained to waltz ever since he was young and ready to attend his first ball, which makes him an ideal partner for dancing.

Time flies by as he twirls his partners on the floor. Byakuya dances with Riruka, Unohana, and Inoue for three waltzes, and as he lets Inoue go back to Kurosaki, that is when Halibel steps forward.

“Now then,” she begins. “We have a special performance in the courtyard in a few minutes. To celebrate this year, I have invited the craftspeople of Trinitario to perform three traditional dances for us, and I would like to invite those who are interested to follow me outside.”

While most of the nobles look a little confused and intrigued, Byakuya fights back a smile as he follows the crowd. Rukia also follows, looking somewhat bemused at this turn of events, but still interested, nevertheless.

Whispers ring in the air as they enter into the courtyard to be met with quite a colourful surprise.

Out in the courtyard, surrounded by green gardens and pink roses, the craftspeople await them, dressed in traditional clothing, getting things ready. The women all wear colourful and ornate blouses that bare their midriffs, long and flared ankle-length skirts, and veils on the back of their heads. And with gold jewellery adorning them, the women look absolutely lovely.

Yet Byakuya cannot take his eyes off Renji.

Like the other men, Renji wears a red, sleeveless patterned long coat that is tight around the torso but flared out like a skirt to below the knees over brown trousers. He holds a khanjali dagger and a shield, and his hair flows elegantly in that half-up half-down style.

Simply put, he looks so mesmerizing.

Towards a rosebush, several older men set up traditional instruments: drums, pipes, and string instruments.

As if sensing Halibel’s presence, they all turn to face them and bow in respect.

“Oh wow…”

“Such lovely colours…”

Ikkaku Madarame steps forward, smiling proudly. “Before we begin, we’d like to thank you, Your Majesty,” he says sincerely. “It’s truly an honour to be able to perform our traditional dances to yourself and the aristocracy, so we hope you all enjoy it. First, us men will be performing the sword dance of Trinitario!”

Silence falls over the intrigued crowd as the men get themselves into position, waiting for the music to start.

Right then, one of the musicians blows a fanfare-like opening into a wooden reed pipe as another beats a fast-paced rhythm on the drums. Immediately, Renji and the other men get into position, their swords raised. 

An older man starts singing to the energetic music in a foreign language, and the young men start to clash swords and shields with one another, all while dancing rhythmic steps.

Never before has Byakuya seen such energetic dancing in his entire life. The way the men leap through the air, the way the flared ends of their coats swish around them as they spin, the way their swords clash in imitations of sword fights… it’s absolutely mesmerizing. And the song itself is quite… manly. While he can’t understand what the song is about, the sheer energy and spirit in the melody and lyrics is quite infectious.

But the grin on Renji’s face, the way he is so lost in dancing… it’s so beautiful.

It's almost amusing how Byakuya has never been too fond of balls and fancy parties. But seeing these passionate craftspeople performing their traditional dances before himself and the other nobles... it is definitely a welcome change, for sure.

Perhaps they should invite the Trinitarian community to dance for more balls and other gatherings in the future.

* * *

The sword dance is something that Renji has always loved for so long. He loves the thrill of clashing blades after quick spins that make their jama coats swish, of clashing blades so hard that sparks fly, of leaping through the air before imitating sword fights… he loves it all.

Dancing to such an energetic war song always makes adrenaline surge through his veins, and when he briefly glances at the crowd of nobles watching them, he’s pleased to see how amazed and awed many of them look.

He’s even more pleased to see how mesmerized Byakuya looks, though.

Before he realizes, the sword dance comes to an end. As they all stop dancing and assume poses with their daggers in the air, they receive a round of hearty, warm applause and cheers.

Renji just smiles and bows with everyone before they move to the side.

Now is the women’s veil dance. Some of the women place brass urns lit with fire upon their heads, balancing them skillfully before they assume graceful poses to wait for the music.

This time, a young woman provides the main song vocals, and the melody is more gentle, yet still rhythmic. Renji and the other men sing the opening lines as Yadomaru and the other women start dancing, their skirts twirling gracefully as they spin and glide with so much elegance.

The women’s eyes and smiles are coy, and the way they move their hips is so alluring. And in the light of the fire, their skirts have a rather subtle glow to them, further enhancing their charm.

They receive very warm and sincere applause as they bow at the end of their dance, and once the urns are extinguished, it’s now time for the mixed dance.

For this dance, Renji’s partner is Yadomaru herself. They both position themselves in their pair as the other pairs also get ready, and when the song starts, Renji follows the others and swiftly lifts up Yadomaru by the hips, twirling her around as the singer starts to sing the seductive lyrics to the melody.

A more playful dance than the last two, it’s meant to be about two young lovers discovering their passion for each other. They flirt and tease each other as they dance in a circle, and Renji is more than glad to put on a more coy and teasing front as he dances to the rhythm.

By the time this dance finishes, ending with Renji and the other men doing a dip with their partners, there’s an electric atmosphere in the air. All the nobles and aristocrats applaud and cheer them on, looking so thrilled and excited.

Renji smiles, his heart pounding against his chest as he and Yadomaru straighten up and bow with everyone else. God, he’s never had this much fun in his life until now.

“That was a wonderful performance,” Halibel says, a rare smile upon her face. “I thank you all for showing us such exquisite dancing.”

“We thank you too, Your Majesty, for this opportunity!” Renji says with a grin. “It was truly an honour!”

“Well, since you gave us such a great show, let us repay the favour,” Starrk suggests, stepping forward.

Renji raises an eyebrow. “How so?”

He’s not too sure how to feel about Starrk’s words right now.

Starrk smiles faintly before he speaks again. “How about all of you just stick around a little longer and join us for the ball?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hosmerim, kazandibi, and lokum are all Turkish desserts; "lokum" is Turkish delight. I've only had hosmerim and lokum, and they're honestly very delicious.
> 
> \- the outfits that Byakuya and Rukia wear are all based on the clothing of the aristocracy in 18th-century France, which I've always had kind of a weakness for, honestly. I also had to refer to the Vienna Opera Ball's program when writing out the ball scene.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one. It's been a lot of fun to write this story, and I'm so happy that you've all been enjoying it so far. Thank you again!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


	11. Moonlight Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya dance together under the moonlight for the first time, and two months after the festival, Renji opens up his shop in a larger building than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the last chapter of "La Fête d'Amour"! While I'm a little sad, all stories must have an end, I'm afraid. This chapter might seem a little shorter than the other ones, but I hope that it's alright.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Looking around the ballroom right now, the whole place seems to be much more lively and energetic than it had been before. Not that it had been dull all the time, but there is definitely a noticeable change in the atmosphere ever since the Trinitarian craftspeople had accepted Starrk’s invitation to stay at the ball.

As he waltzes with Lady Ise, Byakuya can’t help but notice just how in spite of the sheer class difference between the craftspeople and, well, majority of the guests in the castle, there’s no visible tension or signs of conflict at all. In fact, everyone seems to be getting along quite well with one another.

Many of the craftspeople are just hanging back and watching the waltzes, but they’re glad to engage in conversation with some of the nobles when they’re spoken to. Of course, some of them also engage in dancing as well, and Byakuya can’t help but feel amused when he sees young and shy noblemen approaching ladies like Lisa Yadomaru and asking them for a dance.

Meanwhile, young noblewomen and debutantes seem to be flocking to Renji, Hisagi, and Ayasegawa.

And again, it’s very endearing to see how surprised and flustered Renji is right now. Even so, he is polite and friendly to the ladies as he speaks with them.

At some point, later on, Byakuya decides to take a break from waltzing, so he goes to the table where Renji is seated and having dinner. As he eats, he seems to be looking around the ballroom in subdued amazement.

“May I sit here?” Byakuya asks him, getting his attention.

Renji is snapped out of his thoughts, and he looks at Byakuya and nods. “S-Sure!” he says with a smile. “You can sit.”

“Thank you.” Byakuya takes a chair right next to him, glancing at the plate of food.

On the dinner plate is some honey-lemon roast pheasant, rosemary potatoes and vegetables, all of which is resting atop a blend of wild rice. And on a smaller dessert plate are some gourmet chocolates, a slice of rose-pistachio cake, and two pieces of rose lokum.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Byakuya asks, picking up his own glass of rosé wine and taking a sip.

Renji nods. “I am,” he says with a smile. “I gotta say, whoever makes the food around here really knows what they’re doing. This is so good!”

Byakuya smiles fondly. “That’s good to hear,” he says. “I just wanted to say you did excellently in the sword dance. And the sword dance itself was absolutely amazing to watch.”

At that, Renji just blushes a little bit, but smiles shyly. “Oh, um… thank you,” he says, chuckling awkwardly. “And I also gotta say that watching you waltz is pretty cool. You’re good at it.”

“Thank you, Renji.”

“Really though, it might look easy, but I know that it probably takes a lot of training,” Renji continues. “I wouldn’t trust myself with waltzing, honestly. I’d probably trip over my own feet or accidentally step on my partner’s feet!”

Byakuya can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, and he shakes his head. “You’re right that it does involve lessons,” he says. “In fact, I could say the same thing about the sword dance. You might make it look easy, but I’m sure it’s quite challenging to learn.”

Renji shrugs. “Kinda, I guess?” he says. “I mean, yeah, dancing with a real sword is a challenge, because you gotta be careful not to accidentally cut or stab someone.”

Right then, three other guests approach their table: Starrk, Kurosaki, and Inoue.

Immediately, Renji straightens up. “G-Good evening, Your Highness!” he greets.

“Whoa, take it easy, Abarai,” Starrk tells him, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I was just stopping by to tell you that you and the craftspeople’s dances were pretty awesome. The sword dance was the coolest one, I gotta say.”

“Th-Thank you!” Renji says, looking both surprised and happy. “I’m glad you liked it, Your Highness!”

“The veil dance and the mixed circle dance was also really amazing!” Inoue praises. Her eyebrows then furrow in worry. “But how were you able to avoid injuries for the sword dance and veil dance? Surely dancing with a fiery urn on your head is dangerous!”

“And don’t forget dancing with actual swords,” Kurosaki points out. “I mean, those blades caused sparks every time they clashed.”

“We were just talking about that, actually,” Byakuya says.

Renji nods. “Yeah, we’re trained in those dances from a rather young age,” he explains. “Us boys, when we start learning the sword dance, we use wooden swords to start off with. Then we have to learn some sword-fighting and how to properly wield a sword when dancing, and only then we can actually move on to the dance itself.”

“And what about that veil dance?” Inoue asks.

“Again, lots of training for the girls,” Renji says. “I’m not too sure what their training is like, but I’m sure they have to learn how to balance brass urns first before they can actually put fire in them.”

“Jeez, and I thought waltz training was tiring…” Kurosaki laughs.

Byakuya just nods sagely. “Again, that’s what I was saying.”

“I mean, I’m sure it is,” Renji points out. “Just because our dances are completely different doesn’t mean that the waltz is easier. I’m sure it takes a lot of effort to perfect, and to make sure you’re not stepping on your partner’s toes.”

“Touché,” Starrk agrees. “I also have to say that your traditional Trinitarian clothes are super beautiful as well.”

“Oh… thank you,” Renji says shyly.

After a bit more discussion, Starrk eventually goes back to dance with his wife, and Kurosaki and Inoue also decide to waltz together for a bit.

Byakuya, however, chooses to stay seated at the table. He’s had enough dancing for the night, and all he wants to do right now is spend some time alone with Renji.

“You’re not going to dance?” Renji asks.

“No, I’d rather sit here,” Byakuya tells him. “I’ve had enough dancing for the night.”

Renji nods. “I can imagine,” he says. “You don’t really seem like the kind of guy who likes to stay at a party for too long.”

“I suppose so,” Byakuya agrees with a sigh. “I also want to try and avoid all the potential remarriage proposals as well. I’ve already made it clear that I have no plans to remarry soon, yet hardly anyone ever listens.”

“That sounds tough,” Renji commiserates.

“It is,” Byakuya says. “But again, I have no intentions of taking another wife. So you can calm your worries, Renji.”

At this, Renji relaxes and smiles a little. “Thanks for that, I guess,” he says.

As they both eat dinner, Byakuya is perfectly content to just silently listen to Renji talking about some of the things that had happened during the festival hours ago, smiling faintly as he observes the way his voice sounds so thrilled when sharing his experiences.

Then, Renji catches him by surprise with yet another sincere compliment.

“You look very beautiful, Byakuya,” he says softly. “Very regal, actually.”

Something about how gentle his voice sounds makes Byakuya’s cheeks heat up quite fast, and his heart beats faster as he looks down shyly.

“Thank you…” he murmurs.

Renji just grins playfully. “And you know…” He lowers his voice seductively now, “I would love to see you again after the ball ends… for our own midnight soirée.”

Byakuya’s cheeks burn now, and he looks down as he becomes incredibly flustered, and as Renji starts laughing.

“R-Renji…!” he chides, almost appalled, but he can’t even be mad right now.

Not when Renji laughs so carefree. In fact, Byakuya isn’t even offended; besides, the idea of a midnight soirée for just the two of them sounds quite appealing.

_ How I love this man…  _ He thinks fondly.

When they’re finished with dinner, Byakuya sets his cutlery on his plate. “Would you like to come outside to the gardens with me, Renji?” he offers. “Just for some quiet time together?”

“Sure. Sounds pretty nice,” Renji agrees.

With that, Byakuya leads Renji outside to the royal gardens outside, where the moon shines brightly in the night sky.

As always, the gardens of the Cacao Castle are as beautiful as ever, if not even more right now. With lots of water features like canals and fountains, one of which has some lovely gold statues of mermaids, fish, horses in mid-gallop, and a goddess right in the center, as well as manicured topiaries and bushes with roses of many colours, it’s truly a masterpiece of a garden.

After a bit of walking, Byakuya finally leads Renji to a stone bench near a fountain by the rose bushes. It’s not too far from the castle, and the music can still be heard from there.

It’s so peaceful right now, and having Renji sitting next to him just makes it so much more… romantic.

For a moment, they sit in silence, and Byakuya can’t help but glance admiringly at how good Renji looks in his traditional Trinitarian clothes.

Something about the flared sleeveless coat really suits him, and the way they show off his well-toned and tattooed arms just really rounds off the whole look.

It also amazes Byakuya just how calm Renji is right now, especially compared to how energetic and spirited he’d been when dancing.

“Which dance was your favourite one?” Renji asks, interrupting Byakuya’s thoughts.

Byakuya looks down. “The sword dance, to be honest,” he says. “The veil dance was beautiful, no doubt. And the mixed dance was also quite intriguing. However, out of all of them, the sword dance is the best one, in my opinion.” He feels his cheeks heating up. “Besides… I’d gotten a little bit… jealous, during the mixed dance.”

Renji looks at him in surprise. “You have nothing to worry about, Byakuya. Yadomaru is an acquaintance,” he reassures him. “And besides, the mixed dance is supposed to be a coy and fun dance.”

“I see.” That’s when Byakuya gets an idea, and he turns to Renji.

“I want to dance with you, Renji,” he says. “Would you like to learn the waltz?”

To his amusement, Renji is completely bewildered. “Wait, what?” he repeats. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea, Byakuya, I-”

“It’s alright,” Byakuya reassures him. “Just follow my lead.”

“But what if someone sees us?”

“No one will. I chose this part of the garden for a reason.” He gives Renji a smile. “And besides… there’s no harm in wanting to dance with my lover, is there?”

With that, Byakuya holds his hand out to Renji.

Looking a little bit more confident now, Renji accepts his hand and stands up.

“Now, place your left hand on my shoulder,” Byakuya explains, moving Renji’s hand to his shoulder. “Then, I’ll place my right hand on your left shoulder blade. Now, I’ll hold onto your right hand.”

Renji listens intently, making sure to place his hands correctly.

“Now, when I move forward with my left foot, you step back with your right foot,” Byakuya says. “Just follow my lead.”

Byakuya takes the lead, dancing slowly and carefully so that Renji can keep up with his tempo.

It takes a little bit of time for Renji to get used to it, but eventually, he manages to get the hang of the dance. Even so, Byakuya can still sense a little bit of hesitance in Renji’s movements, but it’s so completely charming and endearing to him, especially with how gentle Renji’s eyes are right now.

With the music in the distance, and the moon and stars shining down upon them, they just dance together in silence, lost in the romantic atmosphere of the gardens.

“Man…” Renji chuckles. “This kinda feels like something out of a cheesy romance story, dancing under the moonlight and all that…”

Byakuya chuckles. “I suppose it does,” he agrees.

Even then, he quite likes this change. Waltzing with Renji is completely different from waltzing with a woman.

They’re not gliding across a ballroom floor, there’s no swishing of ruffled skirts and petticoats, and above all, there’s no high expectations for perfect dancing.

Right now, in this moment, it’s just Byakuya and Renji, far away from the real world, and just enjoying each other’s company as they dance. And yes, Renji might not be perfect in the waltz, but there’s an earnest effort in his steps that Byakuya truly appreciates.

As the waltz in the castle comes to an end, Renji just looks at Byakuya with a gaze that can only be described as… adoring. Such a loving and tender gaze… it makes Byakuya’s heart melt to be looked at so adoringly.

Slowly, Renji leans closer to him, and Byakuya closes his eyes as their foreheads meet. Then, they close the distance between them as their lips meet in a kiss.

As always, Renji is so very gentle and tender when kissing him, and Byakuya lets himself get lost in such familiar warmth as his heart beats faster against his chest. And as always, he smells of coal and wood smoke and burning metal, a smell that Byakuya has grown to love so much.

The kiss is far too short for Byakuya’s liking, but the warmth that lingers in his chest afterwards is so pleasant, and he can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Thank you for the dance, Renji,” he whispers. “And thank you for celebrating the festival with me.”

Renji just smiles and pulls Byakuya in for another hug. “Thank you for teaching me,” he murmurs. “I love you, Byakuya.”

And never before has such a tender moment felt so perfect until now.

* * *

It never fails to amaze Renji just what a little bit of repairs and sprucing-up can do to a rundown and abandoned old building. With the help of his friends, they’ve made all the necessary repairs and decorations, and at last, the old building near the gates is so much more rustic and charming than it has been before.

Two months have passed since the Fête du Chocolat and the Bal des Roses, and Renji has managed to move his shop to this new and spacious building. Now, he’s doing so much better than ever before.

Because of the location of the shop near the gate to the Tuileries District, it’s easy for nobles to access if they want to commission him to craft a weapon or anything else. It’s also accessible for his fellow craftspeople, of course, if they want him to make repairs to their weapons or tools.

Another perk that the building offers with having more space is that Laika has more room to roam about without getting too warm by the forge. In fact, it’s easy for customers to play with her while they’re waiting for their tools or weapons to be repaired.

All in all, this investment is definitely worth it.

Currently, Renji works on repairing Ikkaku’s sword, and as he deals with the damage, he can hear Laika’s excited panting and Ikkaku’s light teasing as they play with each other.

Once he’s finished, he cools down the sword and resheathes it, then heads out to see Ikkaku.

“Here you go, Ikkaku-san,” Renji says, handing him the blade. “It’s all fixed now.”

“Thanks, man,” Ikkaku says, taking the sword as he ruffles Laika’s head. “Looks like you’re managing the shop pretty well. Not bad, Abarai. I’m pretty proud of you.”

Just hearing his former mentor saying how proud he is right now… Renji can’t help but feel absolutely thrilled.

“Thank you, Ikkaku-san,” he says.

“Really, I am pretty proud of you, Abarai,” Ikkaku continues. “You should be proud of yourself. It’s not every day a village kid like yourself gets to forge for royalty and nobility.”

“I guess I am,” Renji says, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “I mean, it’s a long way from my village to Criollo.”

Indeed, it is. Renji had never thought that he would go from being a village blacksmith in Trinitario, to a very successful blacksmith in Criollo, who has forged things for both nobility and royalty.

“Speaking of nobility, is Duke Kuchiki stopping by your shop like he promised?” Ikkaku asks.

“Yep. He’s stopping by to have some dinner as well,” Renji says proudly.

At this point, it feels like his relationship with Byakuya is more of an open secret among both districts. Everyone is aware that they’ve somehow managed to form a pretty strong friendship, and that they might be closer than that, but there are no objections, overall.

Not that Renji is complaining, of course.

“Good. He’ll definitely love your cooking.” Ikkaku pats his shoulder. “Anyways, I gotta get going.”

With that, he takes his leave.

As the day continues, Renji gets more customers and visitors, who stop by to congratulate him. Isane stops by with a free pastry for him, and shortly after her, he receives a visit from Momo, Urahara, and Shihouin, who are all equally impressed with his shop.

Eventually, the day gradually comes to an end, and as Renji begins to put his tools away, Laika begins barking as the wheels of a carriage come rumbling by.

Renji smiles to himself as he turns to the shop window just in time to see Byakuya emerge from the carriage.

The moment Byakuya enters the shop, Renji quickly pulls him into a hug, one that clearly catches him by surprise.

But Byakuya quickly relaxes, and slowly circles his arms around Renji as he returns the hug.

“Good evening, my love,” Byakuya greets as Renji pulls away. “I had some business to attend to in Trinitario. I hope everything is well?”

“It sure is,” Renji says.

“I must say, your shop looks quite nice,” Byakuya tells him. “Would you mind giving me a tour?”

“Of course!” Renji says excitedly. “Come on, let me show you the forge first.”

Eagerly, Renji takes Byakuya’s hand and guides him around the main shop level, showing him everything: the weapons display, the forge, and even the upstairs apartment.

“What I really like about having more space here is that the customers can play with Laika while they wait for me to do repairs or retrieve their commissions, things like that,” Renji explains. “Of course, Laika also loves this new space, and being able to play with customers.”

Byakuya chuckles. “Well, I can imagine,” he says.

As if on cue, Laika nudges his hand, getting his attention, and then sits down perfectly straight as her tail wags and bounces.

Smiling gently, Byakuya pets her head, while Renji just watches in amusement.

“And do you like the apartment upstairs as well?” Byakuya asks him.

“Definitely,” Renji says with a smile. “It’s got a kitchen, a bigger living space, a good view of the streets, all that awesome stuff.”

“That’s good to hear.” Byakuya takes Renji’s hands in his own, smiling softly. “I’m so proud of you, Renji. You’ve definitely come a long way from where you were.”

Renji blushes again. Jeez, why’s he getting all blushy and shy over Byakuya’s compliments like this?

Well, it doesn’t matter.

Instead, Renji lets his fingers entwine with Byakuya’s as he leans down and kisses him.

His heart beats faster as Byakuya kisses him back. He lets his sweet fragrance of night flowers and perfume wash over him, and lets himself get lost in how soft Byakuya’s lips are.

Eventually, Renji pulls away, then presses his lips on Byakuya’s forehead and plants a kiss there, one of his favourite gestures to fluster him.

“Now then… how about some dinner?” Renji reminds him with a smile. “I made a popular dish from my village, so I hope you’re hungry, Byakuya.”

At that, Byakuya smiles. “Well, I’m definitely hungry now,” he says.

With that, Renji leads Byakuya upstairs to the kitchen, where a boiling pot of tomato-based chicken stew, spiced with paprika and fresh herbs, waits for them, the rich smell of tomatoes and meat lingering in the air.

Once he’s served them both a bowl, along with some water, they take a seat at the small table and start eating.

It’s quite… domestic. Even so, Renji won’t deny how he loves it, especially when Byakuya praises him for how delicious the stew is. And honestly, this simple domesticity… it’s very nice.

If Byakuya is here every night to eat with him… he can’t think of anything better than that.

As Renji starts eating his own portion, he smiles softly to himself.

_ Yeah… I could definitely get used to this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, this story comes to a close. Thank you for all your reviews and support, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I look forward to being able to write another story in the future! Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
